Les Blés et les Coquelicots
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Les Enfants de nos héros de Poudlard débarquent du futur à cause d'un certain Neville Londubat, toujours aussi nul en Potions.
1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue**

Neville fixa le contenu de la potion qui s'écoulait lentement sur le sol sous le regard sévère de Horace Slughorn, rouge comme une tomate juteuse. Il pesta intérieurement contre sa maladresse. Il avait cru qu'en atteignant l'âge adulte et en vieillissant, il serait moins maladroit, mais force était de constater le contraire. Le jeune professeur de Botanique se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteux et attristé de ce nouvel échec cuisant. Il s'était aimablement proposé d'aider le vieux professeur qui n'y voyait plus très clair à préparer des potions basiques pour l'infirmerie et la réserve de produits ménagers. Car depuis quelques années, le Ministère avait décidé de retirer plusieurs subventions à la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie et ainsi Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, avait décidé qu'il était temps d'être un minimum auto-suffisant.

C'est donc ainsi que Neville Londubat se retrouvait depuis deux semaines, tous les lundi soirs, à concocter toutes sortes de breuvages à des fins diverses pour réduire les achats extérieurs en produits ménagers, soins guérissants, boissons et autres substances. Et depuis le début de cet accord passé avec le vieux professeur, tout s'était déroulé plutôt bien jusqu'à ce soir. En effet, dans l'enthousiasme de la réussite, à quelques minutes seulement de la fin de cette corvée de Potions, son attention s'était légèrement relâchée et il avait commis l'irréparable. Il avait inversé l'ordre d'intervention de trois ingrédients essentiels à la Potion de Récurage des Surfaces. Il aurait du remuer trois fois la potion avant d'intégrer la Bave de Puffskein, remuer une fois, intégrer la poudre de corne de dragon, remuer six fois et enfin ajouter les écailles de sirène. Mais, il était tant concentré sur le nombre de remuages, que sans s'en rendre compte, il inversa les écailles de sirène et la bave de Puffskein. La réaction ne tarda pas : la potion se mit à bouillir dangereusement, à enfler tant et si bien qu'elle dégoulina du chaudron pour glisser telle la lave d'un volcan sur toute la surface de la salle de Potions.

Slughorn, habitué aux frasques chaudronnesques de Neville Londubat, ravala ses reproches, conscient du malaise de Neville qui avait toujours été porté sur la culpabilité excessive. Il grogna un peu dans sa barbe et se contenta d'invoquer une serpillière qu'il commença à passer après s'être assuré que la potion ne déborderait plus. Il se tourna ensuite vers Neville, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, nettoyant distraitement de son côté. Il l'invectiva gentiment :

« Que de souvenirs mon cher Londubat ! » Neville frissonna, penaud. Il le rassura alors :

« Où est-ce que vous en étiez avant qu'elle ne se rebelle ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement. Neville, encore chamboulé par les événements, fit un effort pour se concentrer. Il regarda sa table sur laquelle plus aucun ingrédient n'était présent. Il se repassa en tête ses dernières manœuvres et sourit finalement :

« J'avais mis les trois derniers ingrédients.

-Une erreur dans le nombre de tours de louches peut être ? » Neville secoua la tête, sûr de lui :

« Impossible. J'y ai fait, très attention. » Slughorn avisa la potion et constata qu'elle avait la jolie couleur feuille de menthe qui était prévue. Rien ne semblait anormal. Peut être que Londubat avait tout simplement versé trop d'eau ou mal réglé le feu sous son chaudron. Rien de bien dramatique pour ce genre de potions. Il lui adressa alors un sourire rassurant avant de conclure :

« Rien de bien grave pour sûr. Les elfes de Maison pourront utiliser cette innocente mixture pour débarrasser les dortoirs de toute la saleté accumulée par ces diables d'élèves. »

Neville sourit faiblement, en songeant que ses propres enfants pouvaient être considérés comme les « diables d'élèves » salissant les dortoirs avec leurs idées farfelues.


	2. I) Un lit pour deux

**Chapitre 1**

_**Un lit pour deux**_

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla ce matin-là, il avait fait d'étranges rêves dans lesquels quelqu'un le bousculait à plusieurs reprises. Il prit conscience en ouvrant les yeux que cette impression n'avait en aucun cas été du fait de quelconques rêves mais plutôt de l'étrange garçon qui dormait avec lui dans son lit. Il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Sans perdre une seconde, il secoua l'endormi avec virulence, tentant simultanément de rassembler ses pensées pour comprendre. L'autre lâcha un grognement indigné et finit par marmonner entre deux bâillements :

« Appolin ! Lâche-moi ! On est samedi ! »

Appolin ? Draco se figea. Où se croyait cet olibrius ? Il le secoua encore sans ménagements, totalement agacé par cet intrusion dans son espace privé.

« Hé oh ! Toi ! Debout ! Hors de mon lit ! » L'autre se redressa instantanément en entendant sa voix.

« Papa ? »

Draco eut l'impression qu'un piano lui tombait sur la tête. Il fixa le garçon, horrifié, en constatant que celui-ci avait changé d'apparence : passant d'un brun corbeau à un blond cendré identique au sien. Et lorsque ces yeux inconnus s'ouvrirent, ce furent aux siens qu'il dut faire face. Draco sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. L'autre ouvrit aussi de grands yeux en le voyant, totalement médusé. Puis, il fronça les sourcils après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il reporta son attention sur son double.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon dortoir papa ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre. La première chose qu'il pensa fut de nier un quelconque lien de parenté avec cet importun.

« Je ne suis pas ton père. » L'autre sembla sonné deux secondes puis explosa de rire avant de se recoucher et de lui tourner le dos. Draco pâlit singulièrement. PERSONNE ne lui tournait le dos en riant. Personne ne lui tournait le dos tout court. Il allait interpeller à nouveau le squatteur lorsque des cris de surprise se firent entendre de l'autre côté des rideaux du baldaquin.

Draco se leva et put constater, quelque peu soulagé, qu'il n'était pas seul à faire face à une invasion. Blaise regardait un gamin basané à l'oeil ensommeillé qui essayait lui aussi se rendormir. Quels sans gênes ! Ils avaient l'air un peu plus jeunes qu'eux. Ils devaient s'être trompés de dortoirs, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Mais Blaise le fixa alors, balbutiant : « Il m'a appelé papa ! » et Draco sut alors qu'il n'y avait aucun problème de dortoir. Il fut prit d'un doute affreux. Il regagna son lit à grandes enjambées et le contourna pour faire face à son colocataire de lit.

« Hé oh ! Toi ! » L'autre grogna dans son sommeil mais daigna ouvrir un œil.

« Oui papa ? » Draco ferma les yeux afin d'oublier comment l'autre l'appelait et persévéra :

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? » Il entendit ses compagnons de dortoirs qui retenaient leur souffle et les deux squatteurs ricaner en même temps. Il craignit soudain la réponse.

« Ah mais tu es sérieux ? » L'autre sembla retrouver son aplomb soudainement. Il le regarda longuement, jaugea à nouveau de la pièce, posa son regard sur Blaise, sur les autres occupants du dortoir et enfin sur l'endormi de Blaise. Il pâlit et l'appela :

« Edgar ! » L'autre se redressa à l'intonation de la voix de son ami. Le parasite du lit de Draco dit alors d'une voix sombre :

« Nous devons aller trouver McGo... » Et sur ce, ils se levèrent en quatrième vitesse, et sans trouver leurs vêtements, ils quittèrent le dortoir en pyjama et en courant.

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent, légèrement apeurés. Puis, après un hochement de tête de connivence, s'élancèrent vers la sortie à leur tour et Blaise gueula :

« On doit absolument voir Dumbledore ! »

De tous les discours de Dumbledore, celui qui fut proclamé ce matin dans la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner fut le plus écouté. En effet, Draco et Blaise n'étaient pas des cas isolés. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient réveillés dans la même situation que la leur : avec un intrus dans leur lit. La plupart du temps, l'individu en question affublait son hôte de « papa » ou « maman ». Ainsi, lorsque le vieux sorcier se plaça devant son pupitre avant que les plats ne soient remplis de mets succulents, tous les élèves, hôtes et intrus, se tournèrent vers lui, pleins de curiosité et légèrement stressés.

« Mes chers élèves.

J'ai eu vent des légers incidents de dortoirs qui se sont déroulés ce matin. Avec le professeur McGonagall et grâce à vos témoignages, nous avons pu éclaircir quelque peu la situation. Je pense que certains d'entre vous auront déjà supposé, sans vraiment y croire, de quel ordre relève ce phénomène étrange et unique. Car ce qui se déroule aujourd'hui est sans précédent dans l'Histoire de la Magie à une échelle aussi importante. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt qui permit à tous les élèves d'assimiler la gravité de la situation. Puis, s'éclaircissant la voix, il demanda aux intrus de s'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs. Ils prirent place devant Dumbledore en rangs serrés, intimidés et... apeurés ? Le Directeur leur adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de reporter son attention sur l'assemblée des élèves assis aux tables des quatre maisons.

« Mes enfants,

Je vous prie d'accueillir dignement ces nouveaux pensionnaires qui resteront parmi nous pendant une durée indéterminée. » De faibles applaudissements fusèrent pour approuver ses propos mais bien trop timides et hésitants aux yeux du vieil homme qui soupira.

« Je vous dois une explication. Il semblerait qu'un incident temporel majeur se soit produit. » Il se tut un instant pour jauger de leurs réactions. Tous pâlirent, comprenant lentement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait auparavant, ce que cette phrase impliquait.

« Ainsi... Certains élèves de Poudlard, appartenant à notre futur, ont été envoyés par mégarde dans notre présent. Je vous présente donc la promotion 2016-2017. »

Visiblement, l'enthousiasme de Dumbledore n'était pas partagée par la promotion du présent qui ouvrit des yeux effarés et décrocha ses mâchoires. Certains se reprirent vite cependant et commençaient à chercher leur intrus parmi les nouvelles têtes, ne comprenant que trop bien que certains d'entre eux étaient leur progéniture future. Et les questions quant à ces progénitures fusaient dans toutes les têtes. Le Directeur sembla saisir ce qui se tramait dans toutes les têtes et se racla la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

« Je vous prierai toutefois de bien vouloir garder vos questions pour vous. En effet, tous parmi vous saisissent les complications apportées par les voyages temporels. Il ne faut en aucun cas que des informations du futur soient lancées dans le passé sous peine de modifier le présent et le dit futur. Dans le pire des cas, une information capitale qui aurait été dévoilée sur notre futur pourrait entraîner un paradoxe temporel. »

Les élèves hochèrent tous la tête, dépités.

Blaise, qui était à côté de Draco, lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Trop tard... Je sais déjà que mon fils s'appelle Edgar. Et jamais je n'accepterai à nouveau de donner un nom pareil à l'un de mes enfants. » Il ricana mais reprit son attitude stricte lorsqu'il constata que Draco ne réagissait pas. En effet, le Prince des Serpentards fixait le garçon qu'il avait trouvé dans son lit le matin, en proie à une vive émotion. Non seulement il avait un fils, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait réussi à fournir un héritier aux Malfoy, mais en plus, celui-ci était visiblement Métamorphomage, ce qui était un certain signe de puissance. Et vu qu'il l'avait trouvé dans son pageot, il pouvait également en déduire que le rejeton était chez les vert-et-argent. C'était P-A-R-F-A-I-T. Son père serait ravi de l'apprendre. Il semblait avoir fait les choses dans les règles dans le futur. La voix de Dumbledore le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

« Je demande encore votre attention le temps de répartir les nouveaux élèves. » Il s'adressa aux nouveaux-venus qui pour la plupart se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre en signe d'impatience et d'inconfort. « Pour éviter que certaines... situations singulières ne soient dévoilées, je prierai à ceux qui possèdent deux noms de n'en décliner qu'un seul, celui de leur choix. Ceci en tenant compte des … éléments dont nous avons discuté plus tôt... » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil aux élèves du futur. Certains ricanèrent en regardant ceux qui rougissaient. Draco songea qu'il devait y avoir des couples improbables dans le futur au vu de ces réactions et sa curiosité fut aiguisée.

Les récents pensionnaires se mirent en file indienne, des plus âgés aux plus jeunes et la répartition commença lentement, des plus âgés aux plus jeunes. Certaines manifestations d'étonnement ou d'amusement se firent à l'entente de plusieurs identités des nouveaux.

Il y eut par exemple un Wilhelm Weasley qui s'installa en souriant à côté d'Hermione Granger avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit rougir grandement Ron et balbutier Hermione. Toutefois, le garçon aux cheveux roux choucroutesques et yeux noisettes détrompa tout le monde quand il affirma être le fils non pas de Ron mais de Percy Weasley. Les Serpentards ricanèrent, les Gryffondors levèrent des sourcils surpris, les Poufsouffles suivirent seulement l'échange et les Serdaigles ignorèrent royalement ce fait. L'adolescent de dix-sept ans fut bientôt suivi par son frère Appolin, sa sœur Paule et le cadet, Suzan, respectivement de quatorze, treize et douze ans. Tous étaient, bien évidemment de la maison Gryffondor.

La première vraie surprise cependant, eut lieu lorsque Elzabée Nott, septième année, alla prendre place à côté de Parvati Patil, sourire aux lèvres. Théodore blanchit singulièrement en comprenant qu'il était marié à une rouge-et-or dans le futur. Blaise, plein d'humour comme toujours, lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il s'agissait peut être d'une erreur de jeunesse où l'alcool avait joué un rôle mais Lisa, quinze ans et Reine, quatorze ans, vinrent réfuter cette théorie en prenant place à côté de leur père. Draco pâlit singulièrement, s'inquiétant de plus en plus quant à l'identité de la mère de son fils.

Le métissage entre maisons se confirma avec l'intervention d'Ephèse Thomas, fils de Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood visiblement, puisqu'il s'installa à la table des Serdaigles à ses côtés, un peu gêné des regards posés sur lui. Draco crut comprendre que Dean pâlissait sous la peau d'ébène en se découvrant lié à Loufoca. Celle-ci adressa un sourire chaleureux à son fils avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur sa tempe, surprenant tout le monde. Le gamin fut de son côté totalement rassuré et adressa un clin d'oeil à ses sœurs Cassandre et Viviane, deux jolies métisses de treize ans, qui vinrent le rejoindre et un hochement de tête et à Antiochius et Délice, seize et douze ans, qui s'installèrent eux à côté de leur père, qui les regardait d'un air effaré. Seamus à côté de celui-ci, compta sur ses doigts avant de lâcher un « Cinq ! » sidéré, regardant Luna d'un autre œil.

Avec les sixième années, les surprises s'apaisèrent et on nota seulement que Neville Londubat, qui à l'époque du récit n'est pas parmi les garçons les plus prisés de Poudlard, sera dans le futur l'époux de Ginny Weasley, lui donnant deux charmants enfants bruns à tâches de rousseur et yeux bleus, ainsi nommés Lénore pour l'aînée et Jeremiah pour celui de cinquième année. À l'arrivée de Lénore à la table des Lions, Neville osa adresser un sourire plein d'espoir à Ginny, qui bien qu'ébranlée, lui répondit. Elle s'affairait déjà à tresser les magnifiques cheveux d'ébène de sa fille quelques minutes après.

Et cette fois, les cinquième année provoquèrent de grands esclandres. Car on comptait parmi ceux-ci, des représentants de couples plutôt atypiques. En effet, une Sophie Flint ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à une Angelina Johnson absente, prit place à la table des Poufsouffles sous le regard horrifié des membres des équipes de quidditch de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Mais Lucie Dubois, proclamée fille de Padma Patil, rejoignant celle-ci à sa table, rassura au moins les joueurs de Gryffondor, qui s'apaisèrent lorsque son frère cadet d'un an, Léandre, la rejoigne.

Mais la bombe, la vraie bombe... explosa lors que trois garçons aux longs cheveux couleur blé, et ondulés, s'avancèrent avec des airs d'anges d'un même mouvement. Leurs traits étaient identiques et ils respiraient l'espièglerie. Ils déclinèrent leur identité avec un charmant sourire aux lèvres, défiant du regard la table des Gryffondor et celle des Serpentard :

Bilius

Arcturus

et Ricus …

Brown-Bullstrode.

Draco laissa échapper un couinement indigné qui fut suivi par des bruissements écœurés du côté des rouge-et-or. Les trois garçons causant tant de vives réactions se contentèrent de ricaner et se dirigèrent vers la table des Pouffsouffle. Tout le monde observa alors la réaction des deux adolescentes supposées être leurs parents. Lavande avait ouvert sa bouche en en rond parfait et Millicent haussait pour l'occasion ses deux sourcils, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Puis, à la surprise de tous, elles se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant de s'adresser un sourire. Les murmures s'élevèrent vivement sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore qui ne réagit pas pour autant. Il appela enfin les élèves restants une fois l'agitation passée.

Anatole Weasley fut envoyé à Serdaigle mais les commentaires qui sillonnaient la salle permirent à Draco de savoir que visiblement, le garçon de quatrième année était le fils de Ronald Weasley. Le blond n'aima pas le regard complice et un peu triste que le garçon échangea avec son propre fils. En quel honneur un Malfoy et un Weasley seraient-ils amis ?

Ce fut enfin le tour d'Edgar Zabini qui s'installa à leur table sans aucune timidité, lançant toutefois des regards hésitants vers la table des rouge-et-or. Blaise, qui était d'un naturel curieux, tenta de faire parler son fils. Comme celui-ci ne crachait pas le morceau après quelques tentatives habiles pour lui soutirer le nom ou même simplement la maison de sa mère, Blaise prit une grosse voix et le toisa sévèrement :

« Je suis ton père et je t'ordonne de me dire qui est ta mère. » Le garçon afficha un sourire amusé avant de répondre sournoisement : « Ce n'est pas toi qui fait la loi à la maison, papa. » Et Blaise de pâlir singulièrement et Draco de rire comme une baleine.

Mais il s'interrompit car le premier des troisième année à s'avancer était son fiston. Une étrange sensation se propagea dans son ventre tandis qu'il entendait la jolie voix claire du gamin énoncer avec flegme : « Sylvestre Malfoy. ». Sylvestre le regarda alors et fit quelques pas vers lui, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil inquiet vers la table des Serdaigle. Draco l'observa alors que contrairement aux autres enfants, il ne prenait pas place à côté mais en face de lui, plantant son regard d'acier dans le sien. En cet instant, il était en tous points semblable à Draco. Celui-ci était certain que l'adolescent souhaitait l'intimider en usant de son propre regard. Mais le serpentard ne se démonta pas, laissant un sourire amusé modeler ses lèvres et d'une voix posée s'adressa à lui :

« Bienvenue à Serpentard Sylvestre. Tu as un très beau prénom. » L'autre sourit également et Draco eut l'étrange impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Le visage de l'adolescent se fendit alors pour qu'il parle :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a choisi. » Il avait dit cela comme on glissait un indice mais c'était si peu que Draco ne chercha pas à creuser la piste. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir comme Blaise. De plus, il préférait être en privé pour découvrir les détails de sa future vie.

Draco fut tiré de ses considérations pratiques lorsqu'un murmure scandalisé secoua le public de la Grande Salle. En effet, Suu Goyle venait de rejoindre sa mère Cho Chang à Serdaigle. Draco haussa un sourire amusé cette fois. Comment ce gorille de Goyle avait-il pu attraper la Princesse Exotique de Serdaigle ? C'était intéressant... Mais après tout, Londubat avait bien écopé de la femelle Weasley alors tout était possible. Et visiblement, tout était possible deux fois puisque le petit Hadrien Goyle trottina ensuite vers Gregory Goyle, ses jolis yeux tirés ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de sa mère. Étrangement, le Serpentard balourd semblait plus content que surpris. Il regardait son fils presque avec sympathie, lui souhaitant honorablement la bienvenue dans la maison des serpents.

Les deux derniers représentants de la génération future s'avancèrent ensemble en se tenant la main. Il s'agissait de deux première année aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rieurs mais leur mâchoire était carrée et peu élégante et ces traits coupés au couteau n'étonnèrent plus personne lorsque l'un d'eux tira maladroitement sur la manche de Pansy pour attirer son attention. Elle aurait probablement été contente d'avoir des fils aussi charmants malgré le lourd héritage dont elle leur avait fait part s'ils ne s'étaient pas nommés Rodrigus et Patrick Finnigan et que le premier n'avait pas rejoint un Seamus rouge pivoine.

C'en était désormais fini de la répartition et tous mangèrent avec entrain, les parents tentant tous d'en apprendre plus sur leur avenir, les enfants espérant faire le moins de gaffes possibles. Finalement, comme chaque maison en prenait un peu pour son grade question couples étranges, un accord commun pourtant non concerté fit que les moqueries ne reprirent pas. Soudain, à la table des Vert-et-argent, Edgar prit la parole, se tournant vers son paternel avec une moue mécontente :

« A votre époque on n'a pas le droit de changer de table ou quoi ? » Blaise le fixa quelques secondes avant d'expliquer : « A notre époque, les Serpentard sont les rois, les Serdaigles sont perchés trop hauts, les Gryffondor sont des abrutis et les Poufsouffles des cœurs trop faibles. Tout ce beau monde n'a rien à faire ensemble. » Edgar renifla dédaigneusement. Il se tourna vers Sylvestre.

« Je vais voir Anatole. Tu viens ? » Sylvestre amorça un mouvement pour se lever lorsque la voix de Draco s'éleva, claquante.

« Tu n'iras pas retrouver ce Weasley. » L'adolescent se rassit instantanément, baissant la tête sur son assiette. Edgar regarda Draco, choqué. Même Blaise eut une moue sceptique. Il se pencha vers le blond et lui glissa :

« On ne sait pas comment ça se passe dans leur temps. Peut être que dans le futur tu laisses ton fils fréquenter le fils de la belette. » Draco le lorgna avec méchanceté et répliqua :

« Dans aucun espace temps mon fils ne se lie d'amitié avec un Weasley. »

Sylvestre eut l'air accablé par les propos de son père. Ses épaules s'avachirent et il ne suivit pas Edgar des yeux tandis que celui-ci rejoignait Anatole après avoir lancé un regard noir à son père semblant signifier : « Si tu crois que toi tu vas m'en empêcher... ». Draco vit le fils de Blaise échanger quelques mots avec le fameux Anatole et ils regardèrent tous deux vers Sylvestre qui daigna quitter des yeux son porridge pour leur adresser un hochement de tête négatif.

Il fut convenu que les nouveaux élèves suivraient les cours correspondant à leur niveau. Toutefois, en ce qui concernait les dortoirs, chaque nouvel élève retrouverait un lit le plus similaire possible à celui qu'il avait dans le futur et dans la pièce où il était censé vivre. C'est ainsi que Draco découvrit que Sylvestre avait exactement le même lit que lui et qu'il était positionné à la droite du sien.


	3. II) Les retraités du balai

Hey à vous :D

Merci les revieeeews COEUR PALMIER BUISSON PISCINE

Et Grand Merci aux Followers aussi, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous lorgnez même si vous laissez pas de message :D

Voici la suite, assez courte je dois dire. Mais j'essaie de placer les choses doucement.

La réponse à ton interrogation Venusa20 est en partie présente ;)

Je pense que je posterai le chapitre suivant le week-end prochain parce que j'ai une semaine chargée. (mais pour l'occasion je vous en posterai peut être un le vendredi et un le dimanche)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**Les retraités du balai**_

Harry était avec Ron et Hermione dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Les deux garçons étaient assis par terre près de la cheminée, en pleine partie d'échecs, et la jeune fille lisait paisiblement, confortablement installée sur un canapé. Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à gagner la partie pour la énième fois, Harry se redressa soudainement, visiblement attiré par quelque chose au niveau de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Et avant que Ron ne puisse se retourner, la voix de son meilleur ami fusa dans l'air :

« Hé Lavande, ton Ron-Ron est par là ! ». Ron s'apprêtait déjà à fuir en maudissant la traîtrise de son meilleur ami mais à sa grande surprise, la voix stridente de son ex petite-amie ne retentit pas. Il se retourna alors pour aviser d'une Lavande écarlate, qui, la main sur la porte de sortie, semblait prise en faute. Parvati, sa meilleure amie, fit son apparition à ce moment-là.

« Ah Lav', tu es là ! Je te cherch... » La jeune fille sembla alors se rendre compte de la mine coupable de son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils en détaillant le bras de celle-ci pour découvrir sa main encore sur la poignée.

« Où allais-tu ? » Lavande rougit furieusement. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance pour annoncer :

« Je vais retrouver les Triplés... » Parvati haussa alors un sourcil suspicieux mais abandonna en faisant volte-face pour regagner l'étage. Lavande put alors sortir après avoir soupiré, soulagée.

Ron se concentra à nouveau sur son jeu, également plus serein depuis le départ de la blonde. Hermione n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son parchemin mais aucun des deux adolescents n'était dupe, elle avait probablement enregistré toute la scène dans un coin de son cerveau afin de la réutiliser ultérieurement. Harry, s'il savait qu'Hermione souffrait un peu chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait la relation passée du rouquin avec la blonde, pensait également que la banaliser par l'humour et la retourner contre Ron finirait par désamorcer le malaise. Mais pour l'heure, ses pensées étaient bien éloignées des banales considérations Hermiono-ronniennes. En effet, savoir que Lavande allait retrouver ses enfants du futur lui filait le cafard.

Car lui des enfants, visiblement, le futur ne lui en avait pas accordé. Il avait fait ce constat lors de la répartition des voyageurs temporels, une semaine plus tôt. Depuis ce moment-là, il ne cessait de retourner le sujet dans tous les sens. Il n'avait pas d'enfant. Tous ses amis autour de lui en auraient. Et même Ginny, son ancienne petite-amie. Mais lui non. Cela le rongeait doublement. Car cela signifiait potentiellement deux choses : au mieux, qu'il n'avait trouvé personne avec qui avoir des enfants, au pire, qu'il ne survivrait pas face à Voldemort. Hermione, qui était une fille sensible, avait compris ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'elle doutait qu'eux-même soient en vie dans le futur s'il ne l'était pas lui-même. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort s'attaquerait à eux après lui et qu'il était inconcevable qu'ils lui résistent. Si ces propos l'avaient rassuré un petit peu sur le moment, désormais, il ne savait plus que penser.

Son malaise s'accentuait d'autant plus que ses amis faisaient peu à peu connaissance avec leur progéniture. Bien qu'ils aient été discrets, Harry avait un jour aperçu Hermione attablée à la Bibliothèque avec Wilhelm, lui donnant visiblement un cours de soutien en Métamorphose. Puis, à son grand étonnement, il avait surprit Ron quelques heures après au détour d'un couloir, riant allègrement avec Anatole. Depuis, ils s'éclipsaient tous deux avec des prétextes tous plus vaseux les uns que les autres et Harry savait pertinemment qu'ils profitaient de quelques moments privilégiés avec leurs enfants. Et loin de leur en vouloir, il les enviait terriblement.

Cette fois ce fut Ron qui constata de l'état d'abattement de son ami.

« Harry... Qui sait... peut être que dans leur temps, tes enfants sont trop jeunes pour être entrés à Poudlard. Ou alors, ils sont plus âgés que les nôtres et ont déjà quitté le château. » Le rouquin avait un joli sourire, rassurant et plein d'espoir et le brun le remercia d'un sourire. Comme Hermione avait levé elle aussi la tête pour le scruter, il se devait de réagir de manière à les rassurer tous deux. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car la voix d'Anatole retentit brusquement derrière lui.

« Tu as un fils. » Le brun sursauta pour se retourner. Le garçon avait des cheveux courts, roux, en brosse, et de grands yeux gris. Il le fixait, impassible. Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, il l'arrêta d'un geste :

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais tu as un fils. » Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête, marquant aussi le fait qu'il comprenait qu'Anatole ne puisse pas dévoiler plus de choses sur son avenir. Son sourire s'affirma tandis qu'il prenait conscience de l'ampleur des propos qui lui avaient été adressés. Il ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation qui impliquait pourtant un match de Quidditch dans lequel Anatole voulait entraîner son père, perdu dans un mélange de sentiments nouveaux : le soulagement, l'espoir et une curiosité sans précédent. Un fils. À lui.

Mais alors les questions fusèrent : Quel âge avait-il ? Comment était-il ? Qu'aimait-il ? Quel était son nom ? Qui était-il ? Qui était sa mère ? … Qui était sa mère ? Il eut envie de rire. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment avoir un enfant avec une femme. L'image de Millicent et Lavande lui revint en tête et il sourit. Et si son enfant n'avait pas un père et une mère mais deux pères ? Il pâlit singulièrement. Les deux seuls garçons de l'école dont il savait qu'ils avaient un fils et dont la mère était inconnue étaient Ron et Malfoy. Et honnêtement, Harry ne se voyait entamer de relation ni avec son meilleur-ami, ni avec son pire ennemi...

* * *

Draco était sur le terrain de Quidditch avec son fils, Blaise et le fils de celui-ci. Ils avaient convaincu Goyle et son fils de faire un petit match amical bien que ces deux derniers ne semblent pas bien à l'aise sur un balai. Il avait pu se rendre compte assez vite que le nouvel Héritier Malfoy était sacrément doué en tant qu'Attrapeur et cela l'avait enorgueilli davantage, s'il est possible. Il avait transmis à son fils le goût du Quidditch. Il n'avait pas seulement fourni un héritier à la vieille dynastie des Malfoy. Il avait un fils qui aimait ce qu'il aimait. Et cela le rendait aussi ému qu'un Poufsouffle. Il ravala son sourire bienheureux (ne nous méprenons pas, extérieurement, on aurait à peine pu relever que le coin de ses lèvres était relevé d'un quart de millimètre) lorsque apparurent deux silhouettes à tignasse rousse.

Edgar s'élança joyeusement vers les nouveaux arrivants. Lorsqu'il fut à leur niveau, Ron hoqueta de surprise et se retourna vers son fils, fébrile. Celui-ci détourna la tête avant de se concentrer sur son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui donna d'ailleurs une rude accolade à l'épaule et il se massa instinctivement là où apparaîtrait probablement un bleu. Ron s'immobilisa, refusant d'avancer davantage sur un terrain rempli de Serpentards. « Malfoy ne tarde pas à réagir... » songea-t-il lorsqu'il vit le blond empêcher son fils de rejoindre le sien en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Sylvestre se retourna alors vers son père, lui adressant un regard larmoyant qui faillit faire flancher Draco avant de regarder les deux adolescents qui riaient avec envie. La tristesse du jeune garçon émut Ron. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que la nouvelle génération de Malfoy était plus appréciable que l'ancienne. La nouvelle génération Zabini aussi étonnement... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Edgar, tentant d'apercevoir à nouveau son regard. Lorsque deux prunelles d'une couleur si remarquable passèrent inconsciemment sur lui, Ron se figea. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit.

Et comme tout ce qu'il faisait, cela fut retenu contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait ricaner Weasley ? » amorça la voix tant honnie d'un serpentard à mèches cendrées. Ron soupira avant de céder à la tentation :

« ça doit te faire mal que ton fils apprécie le mien Malfoy ! » Il avait appuyé sur les pronoms possessifs pour bien signifier le lien qui se créait entre les deux. Cela fit voir rouge à Draco qui répliqua, crachant de rage :

« Ne t'imagine pas ce que tu aimerais voir ! Mon fils ne s'entendra jamais avec le tien ! Au mieux l'a-t-il prit en pitié pour sa pauvreté. » C'était bas et de mauvais goût, Draco le savait, mais il avait une grosse flemme pour l'instant et se contenterait de ça. Weasley pourtant ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, il se concentra sur la silhouette d'Anatole qui les regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans le regard. Puis, d'une voix presque joyeuse, il répondit à Draco :

« D'après ce que j'aperçois maintenant de la garde-robe de mon fils, il semblerait que le futur m'ait aussi doté d'un compte en banque sacrément bien garni. »

Draco se retourna subitement vers Anatole pour l'analyser entièrement. Il reconnut instantanément le style vestimentaire du garçon. Certes, ces modèles lui étaient inconnus, mais il ne pouvait que deviner qu'ils sortiraient des entrepôts de Wealthy Wizard, l'une des plus prestigieuses marques de prêt-à-porter sorcier. Le tissu était fin, d'une qualité indéniable, la coupe élégante et près du corps, les couleurs simples mais mélangées avec goût, les coutures de fil d'or et les motifs fins et sobrement parsemés sur le tissu. Certes, les couleurs étaient celles de Serdaigle, mais la fabrique, clairement la même que ce qu'il achetait lui-même. Le rouquin était même extrêmement bien habillé. Il pâlit singulièrement, pour la plus grande joie de Ron Weasley qui faillit s'évanouir de bonheur face à sa mine déconfite.

Edgar crut bon intervenir.

« Bon allez ça suffit ! Maintenant que nous sommes assez, place au jeu ! » Ron et Draco se retournèrent vers lui, l'un plein de hargne, l'autre sincèrement étonné. Le Prince des Serpentard rugit :

« Nous n'allons pas …

-Si! Nous allons Draco ! Il nous manque deux joueurs pour que le jeu en vaille la peine. Ron est un bon Gardien et toi un bon Attrapeur. Alors on va faire les jeunes contre les vieux. Papa Poursuiveur, Grégory Batteur ! Allez ! » Son ton était ferme et sans appel. Draco aurait voulu lui coller une fessée devant tout le monde mais Blaise lui aurait probablement collé une claque avant. Il ravala sa hargne et bouscula Weasley, le dépassa et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui. Ron sourit sincèrement à Edgar qui fit signe que ce n'était rien et il organisa lui-même sa propre équipe. Anatole se retrouva aussi Gardien, Sylvestre Attrapeur, Hadrien Batteur et lui-même Poursuiveur. Chacun affronterait son père.

Etrangement, ils s'amusèrent. Certes, Draco ne se départit pas de son humeur massacrante mais Ron se prit au jeu, voyant là une excellente manière de s'entraîner. Il apprit à parer des offensives qui visiblement faisaient fureur dans le futur. Il put aussi apprécier les tirs acrobatiques de son fils qui para tous les coups de Blaise qui commençait à pester sérieusement. Il passait toujours près de Ron après chaque échec, lui reprochant l'habileté de son fils. Ron partait alors d'un grand éclat de rire en lui retournant le compliment, car Edgar était sacrément rapide et habile quand il voulait lui coller un but dans les dents. Ils durent se résoudre à la défaite et les jeunes arborèrent des mines plus que réjouies lorsqu'ils s'accordèrent sur une mi-temps. Blaise, mauvais perdant notable à court d'arguments, finit par lâcher qu'ils étaient usés par la vieillesse alors que les futuristes bénéficiaient de la vigueur de la prime jeunesse. S'en suivirent des éclats de rire tonitruants. Seul Draco resta morose, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à attraper le vif avant Sylvestre qui eut une moue adorablement boudeuse lorsque son père referma le poing sur le petit point scintillant.

Ron songea que c'était une bonne journée tout compte fait. Il dut reconnaître que la compagnie des Serpentards n'était pas désagréable, du moins celle de Blaise (oui, désormais, ces deux-là s'appellent par leur prénom) et d'Edgar. Mais Edgar était agréable pour une raison toute particulière que Ron voulait garder secrète jusqu'à ce que d'autres réputés plus rapides d'esprit que lui comprennent... Sylvestre aussi, même s'il était discret à cause des regards polaires que lui dardait Draco, était de bonne compagnie, très heureux d'être à nouveau en compagnie d'Anatole. Ron était déconcerté par leur relation. Ils étaient proches à n'en pas douter, mais il ne s'agissait pour sûr pas d'une simple amitié. Il était perplexe. Il devrait un jour interroger son fils.

Lorsqu'il regagna le château, il était fourbu mais content. Draco tenta bien de lui lancer quelques remarques cinglantes mais il ne répondit pas à ses provocations même lorsque celui-ci lui lança :

« Hé Weasley ! Nous aurions perdu si je n'avais pas été là pour rattraper tous les souafles que tu as laissé passer. » Ron avait alors simplement levé les yeux au ciel et l'avait regardé avec des yeux lumineux de malice avant de lui accorder un simple :

« Si tu le dis Draco... » Draco s'était figé à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de Weasley. Il papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois, sidéré. Finalement, il secoua la tête pour se réveiller un peu mais après avoir ouvert la bouche, ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas pressé vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Ron soupira. Il l'avait apparemment soufflé.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Hermione et Harry près de la cheminée après une douche bien méritée, ceux-ci s'enquirent alors de sa mine réjouie. Il lâcha comme une bombe un allègre :

« J'ai joué au quidditch avec les Serpentards. »


	4. III) Mon père, cet acteur

Comme promis, le chapitre 3, encore court. Je pense que là si vous avez pas deviné certaines choses vous allez le faire.

N'hésitez pas à commenter les petits pous !

Prochain chapitre Dimanche 29 Septembre 2013 dans la soirée.

Pour vous donner une idée, j'ai déjà les 12 premiers chapitres et le premier Bonus est en cours d'écriture. Il fera suite au chapitre 12.

Et merci à Guest pour sa review (le doute ne devrait plus subsister après ce chapitre sur certaines de tes interrogations... hi)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**Mon père, cet acteur**_

Sylvestre avait trouvé LE moyen de contrer l'interdiction de son père de fréquenter Anatole Weasley.

Il se levait tous les matins un peu plus tôt que son paternel, s'enfermait -à l'instar de celui-ci- pendant trois quarts d'heure dans la salle de bain, et une fois, lavé, peigné, crémé, épousseté, dentifricé, manucuré et gavé de potion énergisante, il s'éclipsait en catimini du dortoir des vert-et-argent. Et une fois sorti des cachots, il prenait l'apparence de Ronald Weasley pour atteindre la Tour des Serdaigle afin de retrouver le fils du rouquin. Qui pourrait soupçonner quoi que ce soit de cette manière ?

Seulement, un adolescent qui se lève aux aurores... C'est universellement suspect. Et se croire discret était une erreur stratégique de la part de Sylvestre. Ainsi, Draco, les yeux fermés, son souffle faussement ralenti, écoutait tous les matins son descendant s'escrimer au silence et les quitter pendant deux heures avant de revenir tout aussi discrètement se glisser dans son lit comme s'il n'en était jamais sorti. Et cela rendait Draco fou. Que faisait son fils ? Pourquoi désirait-il échapper à sa vigilance ? A quelle activité non recommandable se livrait-il ? Avec qui ? Où ? Autant dire que l'instinct paternel de notre blond d'acier préféré était aux aguets. Aussi, après deux semaines à tenter de repousser ses inquiétudes de papa poule surprotecteur, il se leva quelques minutes après que son fils ne soit sorti du dortoir pour passer en vitesse un sweat et un jean et s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Il le rattrapa quelques dizaines de mètres après la sortie de la Salle Commune. Sylvestre regardait de tous côtés, visiblement fébrile. L'adolescent se cacha soudain derrière une statue représentant un grand cavalier sur un cheval cabré. Draco, craignant d'être découvert, se faufila derrière une tapisserie, sous l'oeil intrigué de plusieurs tableaux auxquels il fit signe de se taire. Ceux-ci lui jetèrent un œil outré mais ils durent convenir immédiatement que finalement, le regard glacial des Malfoy ne perdait pas de son pouvoir avec les nouvelles générations. Il entendit distinctement un tableau évoquer le souvenir d'un de ses aïeuls et se retint de sourire de satisfaction. Et enfin Sylvestre sortit de son repaire de fortune. Et la mâchoire de Draco de se décrocher.

Ronald Weasley. Son fils avait prit l'apparence de Ronald Weasley. Il frissonna, dégoûté. La fureur monta dans sa gorge et son sang se mit à bouillir. Il sortit de derrière l'épaisse tenture lorsque son fils eut passé le tournant. Il lui laissa un peu d'avance pour ne pas risquer de se trahir dans sa nouvelle fébrilité. La curiosité grandissait en lui, ainsi que l'irrésistible envie de coller une claque retentissante à son fils. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Il fit de son mieux pour chasser son ressentiment présent pour se concentrer sur sa filature. Enfin, Sylvestre s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Et lorsque le panneau de celle-ci bascula pour laisser sortir un rouquin souriant, Draco grogna intérieurement. Anatole Weasley.

Sylvestre reprit alors son apparence pour sauter dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, sous le regard éberlué de Draco Malfoy qui se retint de hurler. Il pâlit outrageusement et ses genoux tremblèrent à s'entrechoquer. Il jeta un sort pour pouvoir mieux entendre ce que se disaient les deux adolescents. La jolie voix de Sylvestre s'élevait, émue :

« Tu m'as trop manqué ! J'en ai marre de tout ce cinéma !

-Toi aussi Sylver, tu m'as manqué... » Draco voulut vomir : Sylver, quel surnom ridicule ! Le susnommé continuait :

« J'espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre bientôt. Je ne les supporte plus avec leurs disputes puériles. Je suis parfois à deux doigts de balancer tout d'un coup à papa.

-Moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas une solution...

-Je sais.

-Au contraire... Ils nous ficheraient la paix quoi ...? Un jour ou deux ? Avant de nous harceler, de nier, de nous empêcher de nous voir. » Sylvestre secoua la tête tristement. Anatole le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, pour la plus grande horreur de Draco. Il songea « Ne me dites pas que... » avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsque le grand roux ne fit que déposer un baiser sur le front du petit blond. « Une très forte amitié, rien de plus... » se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois. Ne pouvant toutefois ni se dévoiler en hurlant sur son fils, ni en découvrir davantage, il fit demi-tour et regagna son dortoir.

* * *

Sylvestre avait prit l'habitude de se déplacer dans la pénombre, de retour de ses expéditions matinales. Ainsi, il n'allumait aucune lumière et se risquait encore moins à invoquer un Lumos. Mais manque de chance, cette fois-ci, les rideaux étaient tirés et les rayons du soleil à peine éveillé perçaient les vitraux argentés. Et son père, Prince des Serpents, se tenait droit, devant son lit, le regard impénétrable, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, accusateur. Il déglutit lentement, tentant de trouver une excuse valable à son retour tout habillé à cette heure-ci. Mais son père ne parla pas immédiatement comme il s'y était attendu. Il marcha à lui avec lenteur, l'agrippa par l'épaule et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et murmura un sort de silence pour qu'ils aient la paix. Sylvestre baissa la tête.

Finalement, Draco ne tint plus :

« On n'arrivait pas à dormir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Sylvestre déglutit. Il bredouilla :

« Je... Je me suis dit que je pourrais travailler un peu sur mes devoirs... ». Draco explosa soudain. Car s'il y avait une chose qui l'agaçait plus que la désobéissance, c'était le mensonge.

« Ne me prend pas pour un stupide Poufsouffle ! Je sais où tu étais et avec qui tu étais ! » Sylvestre rougit tout à coup. Grillé. Après tout, il se dit que son père était intelligent et que deviner n'était pas bien compliqué. Il avait déjà montré plusieurs signes indiquant qu'il désirait s'approcher d'Anatole. Aussi, il fut totalement médusé par ce qui suivit.

« Et je sais aussi COMMENT tu y a été ! » Il regarda son père avec des yeux ronds. Puis, un léger sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son père n'avait pas deviné. Il avait du s'abaisser à le suivre. C'était si peu Serpentard. Plutôt dans la veine Gryffondor de se risquer soi-même dans une manœuvre d'espionnage. Il regretta instantanément de s'être laissé aller car son père le sermonna pendant une demi-heure, en criant, en l'invectivant d'un doigt accusateur enfoncé dans son torse, en promettant cent punitions, mille privations.

Puis, alors que Sylvestre croyait qu'il allait enfin de calmer et le laisser sortir (il ne faisait aucun doute maintenant que depuis tout le temps qu'ils étaient enfermés là-dedans, les autres soient réveillés), il s'énerva doublement sur un fait totalement inattendu.

« Et puis lorsque tu prends l'apparence de quelqu'un, tâche de le faire correctement ! » Sylvestre, qui était resté tête baissée, releva la tête tout à coup, le fixant de ses yeux exorbités. Son père se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que Ronald Weasley marche avec le dos si droit ? Non ! » Il changea de sens, revenant vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien. « Tout le monde sait que Weasley marche courbé ! Comme un petit vieux ! Comme un bossu ! Comme s'il devait supporter tout le poids des malheurs de Potter sur ses seules épaules ! Courbé ! Avachi ! Les épaules tombantes ! La colonne vertébrale en arc de cercle ! Les bras ballants ! La tête basse ! Les yeux rivés au sol ! La démarche hésitante ! Les pieds qui traînent ! » Et comme un maître de ballet qui reprend ses danseuses, il mima en même temps qu'il énonçait, sous le regard éberlué de son fils qui le fixait, émerveillé.

« Et crois-tu que Ronald Weasley se déplace sur la pointe des pieds ?! Non ! Mille fois non ! Weasley hésite, Weasley trébuche ! D'autant plus lorsqu'il veut être discret. Il pense à Rusard, il craint Miss Teigne, il angoisse ! Il se fait fébrile, il commet des erreurs, il fait tomber une armure accidentellement, il croise Peeves dans sa malchance, il sursaute et se retourne sans arrêt ! Il est facile de le lire, de le décrypter, de l'imiter ! La prochaine fois que tu tentes de te faire passer pour un autre, assure-toi de le connaître ! Car pour sûr, tu ne connais pas Ron Weasley ! »

Il s'arrêta enfin, exténué, se détendant tout d'un coup. Puis, réalisant soudainement ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait, ce que cela signifiait, il se tendit à nouveau, chercha du regard celui de son fils pour découvrir sa réaction. Et lorsqu'il vit un franc sourire éclairer la face désormais rousse de son fils, il trembla, bafouilla, trébucha, et s'enfuit loin de cette salle de bain, sans savoir où aller.

Sylvestre sortit le cœur léger de la salle de bain. Blaise fixait la porte, perplexe, après le départ de son meilleur ami. Edgar guettait Sylvestre d'un œil inquiet. Celui-ci lui sourit, s'approcha et lui dit :

« Tu diras à Ana' que l'espoir est permis. Et que je pense que papa ne nous empêchera plus de nous voir. » Et effectivement, les jours qui suivirent, Draco ne fit rien pour que Sylvestre fréquente Anatole et Edgar. Il laissa même son fils inviter le Serdaigle dans les quartiers vert-et-argent. Il avait trop peur qu'une certaine scène de salle de bain ne soit évoquée en présence d'autres personnes. Il était mortifié quand il songeait que quelque part, son fils lui faisait du chantage. C'était horrible d'en être exceptionnellement la victime. Mais une part de lui secrète se réjouissait que son fils ait hérité de son bon sens serpentard.

* * *

Et très vite, il devint évident que quand on cherchait Anatole, il fallait localiser Sylvestre et vice-versa. Ou Edgar bien sûr puisque Edgar et Anatole étaient inséparables. C'est ainsi qu'un samedi matin, Draco cherchait son fils dans tout Poudlard et Ron Weasley faisait de même de son côté. Ils se croisèrent dans le couloir du septième étage. Draco, qui devait vraiment trouver Sylvestre pour lui reprocher une basse histoire de tricherie en cours de Potions, ne prit même pas la peine d'insulter Ron :

« Weasley ! » Il lui fonça dessus dès qu'il l'aperçut et Ron grimaça en se préparant à souffrir d'éternelles moqueries. Il marmonna un « Malfoy... » peu enthousiaste. L'autre fit signe de balayer d'une main les formules de politesse et lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Où est ton fils ? » Ron le regarda sans comprendre. Puis, il soupira :

« Tu cherches Sylvestre... » Draco hocha la tête brièvement, attendant toujours une réponse.

« Je cherche aussi Anatole.

-J'ai fait le Parc et les cachots, sans résultat.

-Pareil pour les Tour Gryffondor, Serdaigle et la Grande Salle. » Draco hocha la tête. Ils se remirent en route côte à côte cette fois-ci, décidant implicitement qu'il leur fallait désormais courir les couloirs, faire un tour du côté de la Tour d'Astronomie, des Serres et de la Volerie. Mais après une heure à déambuler dans les couloirs, ils ne trouvèrent toujours aucune trace de leur progéniture envolée.

Soudain, Ron répondit enfin à l'appel de sa curiosité qui tentait de le faire flancher depuis leur dernier match de Quidditch.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui est la mère d'Edgar ? » Draco lui accorda son attention, surpris. Il lui accorda quand même un signe de dénégation.

« Il refuse lui aussi de le dire à Blaise ? » Draco tiqua lorsque le rouquin prononça le prénom de son meilleur ami. Cela lui rappelait trop l'après-match et indirectement la scène de la salle de bain. Lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu as peu que ce soit Granger ? » Ron eut un regard sombre mais répondit :

« Je sais déjà qui sont les enfants d'Hermione. Elle les aura avec mon frère au cas où tu l'aurais oublié... » Draco ravala sa moquerie, poussé par la curiosité avant tout :

« Tu as une idée, je me trompe ? » Ron sourit mystérieusement et cela agaça profondément Draco qui marmonna :

« Et tu ne me le diras pas... » Ron confirma que non en souriant. Puis, il continua :

« Mais je te conseille de prêter attention à ses yeux. » Draco haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à Edgar, encore fâché contre lui à cause du match de Quidditch. Il eut alors une idée sournoise :

« Si tu le dis Ron... » Il eut la satisfaction de voir Ron s'arrêter du coin de l'œil, secouer la tête et reprendre sa marche à ses côtés. Il le sentit clairement lui jeter des regards furtifs. Mais alors qu'il avait cru qu'il se serait délecté de son inconfort, il était lui-même tout gêné d'avoir utilisé le nom du rouquin. Et le sourire goguenard de Sylvestre lui revint en tête.

Soudain, il se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

« La bibliothèque !

-De quoi ?

-Nous ne les avons pas cherché là-bas !

-Effectivement... ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée... » Draco ricana :

« Le jour où Weasley se rendra spontanément à la bibliothèque... » Ron rougit avant de répliquer :

« Tu n'y a pas pensé plus tôt non plus ! Je devine que tu n'y mets pas les pieds souvent...

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin... » Il avait dit cela en songeant à la quantité de livre qu'il avait réduits pour les faire tous rentrer dans sa malle. Il avait presque le quart des ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Son père lui achetait au fur et à mesure ceux qui lui manquaient. Ron grommela :

« Ta modestie légendaire... » Draco enfonça le couteau dans la plaie :

« J'aurais cru que tu y passerais ta vie, au moins pour les beaux yeux de Granger. » Et à sa grande surprise, Ron répondit :

« C'est justement parce que Hermione y campe que je la fuis comme la peste. » Il mit instantanément ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Draco éclata de rire.

« Relax Weasley ! Elle n'est pas là ! » Étrangement, l'idée d'aller répéter ceci ne lui était pas venu en tête.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Ils la passèrent ensemble sous le regard surpris de Mme Pince et commencèrent à sillonner les rayonnages, l'un dans ceux de droite, l'autre dans ceux de gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, s'indiquant mutuellement qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'un mouvement de tête.

Apparut alors Paule Weasley, la fille d'Hermione, de l'âge de Sylvestre. Elle les salua gaiement :

« Oncle Ron ! Toundra ! » Elle leur claqua chacun un baiser sur la joue, les laissant éberlués. Surtout Draco qui bloquait toujours sur le surnom qu'elle avait utilisé pour le désigner. Ron aussi semblait déconcerté par ce fait car ses yeux naviguaient sans cesse de lui à la gamine, de plus en plus vite et Draco se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise ou une quelconque crise.

« Vous cherchez Sylver et Ana' ? » _Encore ce stupide surnom_ songea Draco. Ils hochèrent la tête ensemble.

« Ils viennent de rentrer dans la réserve avec Eddy. » _Ne parle-elle donc que par surnoms ?_ Songea Ron. Ils la remercièrent silencieusement et elle leur colla un autre baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner. Draco, qui n'avait pas retenu son nom donna de grands coups de coude à Ron pour le pousser à l'interpeller. Bizarrement, il lut ce qu'il devait faire dans les yeux du blond et héla :

« Paule ! Paule ! » La jeune fille se retourna, tout sourire. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et osa demander :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé... Toundra ? » Il avait rougi furieusement car il trouvait ce surnom particulièrement ridicule et se savoir affublé d'un tel pseudonyme lui faisait se poser beaucoup de questions sur son lui du futur. Elle pâlit alors avant de bredouiller un faible :

« J'avais pas le droit... Sylvestre et Anatole vont me... » Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

Les deux garçons s'évitèrent du regard. Face à l'affection que leur témoignait à tous deux la gamine, ils étaient des proches à elle dans le futur. Cela n'était pas étonnant pour Ron qui était à la fois son oncle et le meilleur ami de sa mère. Mais Draco ? Oui, Draco était le père d'un ami d'Anatole. Mais de là à ce qu'il se rapproche à ce point des Weasley... Non... Il y avait autre chose. Draco osa marmonner :

« Pourquoi Toundra ? » Ron ricanna :

« Tu dois être aussi glacial dans le futur que maintenant... » L'autre lui jeta un regard vexé mais ne releva pas davantage. Il poussa la porte de la réserve pour trouver les trois adolescents qu'ils cherchaient.

Edgar ferma un livre à toute vitesse, Anatole jeta sa cape dessus et Sylvestre se précipita sur Draco dans le souci de faire diversion. Il l'embrassa sur la joue après avoir lancé un joyeux « Papa ! » et prit dans son enthousiasme, il embrassa aussi Ron, sous le regard écœuré de Draco qui toussa plusieurs fois, manquant de s'étouffer. Sylvestre pâlit alors singulièrement, un masque d'horreur s'imprimant sur son visage qui changea plusieurs fois en quelques secondes. Draco ne tint plus.

Il verrouilla la porte, jeta un sort de silence et d'une voix qui confirmait qu'il méritait le surnom de Toundra, il articula lentement :

« Alors maintenant... Vous allez tout nous expliquer... »

* * *

Hi :D Alors ? Réactions ?


	5. IV) Le Venin du Lion

Comme promis le chapitre 4 avec la confrontation de Ron et Draco avec Edgar, Ana' et Sylver'. Révélations... dans une certaine mesure cependant.

Par curiosité je me demandais :

-Pour le moment, lequel des enfants préférez-vous ?

-Quels sont vos théories jusque ici ? (sur les couples, sur le pourquoi des enfants dans le passé, etc...)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Le Venin du Lion**_

Ron était impressionné par le calme olympien de Draco. Celui-ci était visiblement hors de ses gonds et pourtant, il savait conserver une impassibilité sans faille, insérant ce qu'il fallait d'autorité dans sa voix pour se faire respecter. C'était si éloigné des crises de crétinerie acérée dont il faisait preuve face à Harry. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un père face à ses enfants en cet instant précis. Le rouquin songea à ses précédentes tentatives pour faire flancher son fils et dut reconnaître qu'il était sacrément nul comme figure autoritaire à côté de Draco Malfoy. Il se sentait presque coupable lui-même. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Sylvestre était blanc comme un linge, avait baissé la tête, et dans son émoi, son apparence refusait de se fixer. Il alternait entre une copie de Draco et étrangement, la sienne. Ron était toujours impressionné par les facultés du jeune Malfoy. Il jeta un regard du côté de son propre fils qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Anatole se tripotait les mains, mal à l'aise, posant son regard partout sauf sur eux. Mais Edgar... Edgar avait relevé la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Draco.

« Très bien. Je vais vous expliquer. »

Draco se retourna vers lui, masquant totalement son étonnement. Il avait pensé, au vu des découvertes récentes, que Sylvestre ou Anatole aurait parlé. Plutôt Anatole, qui était plus âgé. Sylvestre semblait d'ailleurs incapable de parler en cet instant précis. Le métisse n'eut pas besoin de se racler la gorge pour prendre une contenance. Il avait hérité du sang-froid et de la constance de Blaise. En un autre moment, Draco aurait pu s'en émouvoir. Mais pas maintenant qu'il était sur le point de comprendre pourquoi dans le futur il était proche du Survivant et de sa clique.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore le jour où nous avons été répartis ? » Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard appuyé signifiant clairement qu'Edgar avait vraiment intérêt à éviter de traîner. Le garçon soupira.

« Il a parlé de certaines... situations singulières. » Ron et Draco hochèrent la tête. Edgar continua :

« Par ce terme, Dumbledore voulait évoquer des cas comme ceux des Triplés de Poufsouffle. » C'est bien ce que craignait Draco... Il évita soigneusement Ron du regard alors que celui-ci lui jetait un coup d'œil furtif.

« Et donc... Voilà. Je suis l'une de ces situations particulières... » Anatole et Sylvestre levèrent un regard étonné vers leur ami qui échappa totalement à Ron et Draco, encore sous le choc. Ils reprirent bien vite contenance.

« J'ai deux pères. Mais comme ceux-ci ne s'entendent pas particulièrement à votre époque... Il était préférable que je ne dévoile qu'une partie de mon nom. » Draco n'avait pas quitté des yeux le jeune homme. Il songea à nouveau à l'indice que Ron avait évoqué : les yeux. Et alors, soudain frappé par une évidence telle qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir réalisée plus tôt, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il put apercevoir Ron sourire lorsque Edgar annonça faiblement :

« Je suis le fils de Harry Potter. »

* * *

Edgar avait tout expliqué : l'amitié première de Ron et Blaise, le rapprochement avec Harry, le mariage et plus tard, l'adoption. Mais les questions étaient trop nombreuses et Ron et Draco ne se privèrent pas d'en poser. La première vint du Serpentard à l'esprit logique :

« C'est pour cette raison que tu as voulu que Ron et Anatole jouent au quidditch avec nous. Pour que Blaise se lie d'amitié avec lui.

-Oui. Nous avons fait des calculs avec Sylver (Draco grimaça) et Ana' (Ron sourit) et nous en avons conclu que leur amitié devait remonter plus ou moins à leurs deux dernières années à Poudlard. Et comme nous pensons que nous ne sommes pas ici sans que cela n'ait eut de conséquences dans le futur, nous en avons déduit que d'une certaine manière, ce seraient nos actions qui permettraient le bon déroulement des choses. » Draco hocha la tête. Cela se tenait. Ron paraissait un peu embrouillé mais il inclina lui aussi légèrement la tête. Mais il se reprit :

« Attends un peu. Et les triplés... Leurs mères ne s'entendent pas à notre époque. Pourquoi ont-ils prit le risque de tout dévoiler aussi brutalement lors de la répartition ? » Les trois jeunes pouffèrent. Ce fut Anatole qui répondit :

« Ils sont plutôt provocateurs. Il faut dire que les réactions étaient vraiment hilarantes à observer. Mais en plus de cela, ils ont supposé comme nous que leurs actions ne pouvaient que confirmer ce qui se passerait jusqu'à notre époque. Leurs mères leur ont toujours dit qu'elles avaient eu le coup de foudre plusieurs années après s'être rencontrées. Et nous avons eu la confirmation de ce fait dans la Grande Salle. » Ron rit :

« Je comprends mieux l'air coupable de Lavande face à Parvati lorsqu'elle prétextait aller retrouver ses fils le soir... » Draco grimaça bien que la remarque de Ron ait considérablement allégé l'atmosphère.

Puis le serpentard se fit curieux encore une fois :

« Pourquoi Paule m'appelle-t-elle Toundra ? » Ron ricana à côté de lui et il lui colla un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit couiner. Il se retint de se moquer à son tour. Sylvestre sourit avant de répondre :

« Tu es son parrain. C'est ainsi qu'elle te différencie. » Draco ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais ne perdit pas de vue sa première préoccupation :

« Mais pourquoi Toundra ? » Sylvestre hésita mais les regards calmes de ses amis l'incitèrent à continuer.

« Il y a deux origines... Au début, tout le monde pensait qu'elle t'appellerait Tonton comme pour Ron.

-Mais je ne suis pas son oncle ! S'insurgea Draco.

-Tu es son parrain. Pour un jeune enfant, la nuance n'est pas évidente au premier coup d'oeil. » Draco ronchonna.

« Mais 'Tonton Draco' était un peu long. Je crois que c'est ton père (il se tourna vers Blaise) qui souligna une fois le fait que tu étais aussi froid que la Toundra. Et Paule se trouvait à côté et elle n'a retenu que le fait qu'il parlait de toi et que Toundra faisait un excellent diminutif. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel :

« Potter... J'aurais du m'en douter... »

Les quatre autres ricanèrent. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité.

« Pourquoi suis-je le parrain de la fille de Granger ? » Les trois garçons hésitèrent un peu et retenant le sourire qui les démangeait tous trois, puis Sylvestre dévoila :

« Dans le futur, vous avez une relation... particulière. » Draco eut l'air scandalisé.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est à elle que j'ai demandé de me donner un héritier ! » Ron ouvrit des yeux effarés. Sylvestre et Anatole éclatèrent de rire et Edgar, qui avait réussi à ne pas céder à l'hilarité, vola à son secours :

« Pas cette sorte de relation Draco, non... Vous êtes comme qui dirait... confidents.

-Confidents ?! » Il était vraiment outré. Ron sortit alors du fou rire qui l'avait prit en même temps qu'aux deux autres garçons :

« Et pourquoi de toute manière, aurais-tu demandé à Hermione de te donner un héritier ? C'est tellement plus simple de se marier.

-Une sang-pur n'accepterait jamais de... mon … de ... » Draco se figea. Il avait failli avouer. Il fit un effort sur lui-même pour baragouiner :

« Les filles sang-purs ont été contaminées par les idées des traîtres à leur sang figure toi ! Désormais, il est beaucoup plus difficile de prévoir un mariage arrangé. » Il sentit en le disant que son excuse était bancale mais il espérait aussi qu'il ne s'était pas trompé pendant toutes ces années sur la taille du cerveau de Weasley.

« C'est complètement débile. J'ai encore un cousin du côté de ma mère qui a épousé une Croupton il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. »

Visiblement, c'était plus gros qu'un petit-pois là-dedans... Edgar, qui avait compris ce que voulait éviter de dire Draco, décida de lui faciliter la tâche.

« Oh ! J'y suis. Ron (il se tourna vers lui), ce que Draco essaie de t'expliquer est que l'homosexualité est mal perçue chez les sang-purs puisqu'il est impossible pour deux hommes ou deux femmes de se reproduire ensemble. (il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco) Tu croyais que tu ferais appel à une mère porteuse dans l'avenir ? »

Draco rougit intégralement. Ron s'était vivement retourné vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses oreilles avait prit une teinte sanguine alors qu'il comprenait ce que les propos d'Edgar impliquaient pour le serpentard. Draco Malfoy, le prince tant convoité des adolescentes de Poudlard, était gay. Un autre jour, il en aurait ri. Mais la surprise était grande et il préférait de pas se moquer dans la mesure où il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait être retenu contre lui par le blond dans son avenir. Draco trembla un peu, foudroya Ron du regard, et après avoir Avadakedavrisé des yeux Edgar qui souriait innocemment, il tourna les talons pour les abandonner tous dans la réserve. Une fois sa seigneurie envolée, Ron se tourna vers Sylvestre :

« Tu as deux pères ? » Sylvestre sourit en hochant la tête positivement. Il regarda alternativement le jeune Malfoy, le jeune Zabini-Potter (c'était son nom complet) et soudain, son regard se porta sur son propre fils. Il ferma les yeux trente secondes avant de dire à celui-ci :

« Dis moi que tu as une mère... » Avec un sourire désolé, Anatole tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Ron s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsque Ron s'éveilla à l'infirmerie, il détestait Edgar Zabini-Potter et ses révélations dérangeantes. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs assis sur le rebord de son lit. Ron le fusilla du regard. L'autre rit avant d'informer :

« Ana' est allé chercher mon père et Hermione. » Ron railla :

« Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Zabini. » Eddy fronça les sourcils puis un sourire cruel apparut :

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches que dans le futur je suis ton filleul et que je t'appelle 'Ronny Chou'. Parce que ce genre de remarque qui se veut blessante ne me fait aucun effet. Harry ne sait pas encore qu'il est mon père et je ne lui dirai pas. Et même si son absence me pèse, je préfère n'avoir qu'un père aimant que deux pères dans le déni. » Ron ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que cette dernière précision le concernait. Il essaya d'éluder les questions qui s'imposaient à son esprit et qui tournaient toutes autour de l'identité du deuxième parent d'Anatole.

Harry fit son entrée, accompagné d'Hermione. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiets. Ils l'assaillirent de questions. Il les calma en répliquant sans un regard pour Edgar :

« Mal de tête du futur... » Les deux autres jetèrent un œil au jeune garçon sans comprendre. Du moins Harry qui reporta bien vite son attention sur Ron. Mais Hermione avait intercepté le regard brillant et précieux du métisse qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Et la jeune fille de se tourner brutalement vers Ron qui lui accorda un regard entendu. Elle détailla Edgar longuement. La révélation faite à Harry par Anatole prenait tout son sens. Ana' était le meilleur ami d'Edgar. Elle se demanda même si les nombreuses visites de l'adolescent à son père dans la Tour Gryffondor n'avaient pas en partie pour objectif d'espionner un peu le Survivant pour le compte de son ami. Elle sourit à Edgar qui lui rendit son attention avant de s'éclipser après un regard triste pour Harry.

Malgré le fait que Edgar ait quelque peu bouleversé ses convictions, Ron eut de la peine pour lui en cet instant. La curiosité fut alors plus grande. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry :

« Harry. Es-tu gay ? » L'autre sursauta, surpris, puis éclata de rire. Mais il se trahit en cherchant le regard d'Hermione. Ron fusilla celle-ci :

« Tu le savais ! » Elle grimaça. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas plus étonnée que ça par le lien de parenté avec Edgar. Que pensait-elle toutefois du fait que Zabini soit l'autre père du garçon ? Il aurait bien voulu avoir une petite conversation avec elle en cet instant. Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Qui te l'a dit si ce n'est pas Herm' ? » Ron détourna la tête avant de marmonner :

« Personne. » Harry insista :

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Ron décida de mentir à moitié :

« Millicent Bullstrode et Lavande Brown. » Il se mura ensuite dans le silence et ses amis le laissèrent. Harry était vraiment perturbé.

Alors qu'il regagnait la salle commune avec Hermione, il lui demanda :

« Tu crois qu'elles l'ont senti parce que nous sommes pareil ? » Hermione secoua la tête négativement, maudissant son rouquin d'ami.

* * *

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Ron avait eu envie de voler, pour se changer les idées. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé sur le terrain de Quidditch. Comme il était plutôt formé au poste de gardien, qu'il n'était pas très motivé à la perspective de courir après un vif et qu'il était seul, il se contenta de son balai, réalisant quelques loopings et se laissa fouetter par le vent, tête en bas. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau pied à terre, il était calmé et revigoré, prêt à affronter des choses qu'il n'avait pas pensé un jour affronter. Il prit une longue douche brûlante pour finaliser cette petite séance de remise en forme et regagna le château. Il avait décidé de ne pas en vouloir à Hermione de ne lui avoir rien dit pour Harry ni à Harry pour ne pas s'être confié. Après tout, dans la même situation, il aurait probablement fait pareil. Et à y bien réfléchir, s'il n'avait pas apprit que lui-même finirait marié à un homme, aurait-il bien réagi en apprenant l'homosexualité de son ami ? Il se maudit en sachant que non.

Il remarqua au bout de plusieurs jours que Malfoy l'évitait. Celui-ci devait croire qu'il divulguerait son secret à tout le monde. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir apprit pour Malfoy qui était son ennemi et de n'avoir rien su pour Harry. Tout tournait de travers en ce moment. Il se décida à aller trouver Ana'. Celui-ci était avec Edgar dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Son filleul (il était étrangement ému à l'idée d'être le parrain du fils de Harry) les laissa avec un charmant sourire (Ron se dit qu'il l'avait plutôt hérité de Zabini) d'encouragement.

« Tu voulais me poser des questions ?

-Tu es perspicace...

-Je t'écoute. » Son fils avait un sourire calme et il décida de se fier à lui. Après tout, il n'était plus à ça près.

« Je suis presque certain d'avoir une réponse négative mais je vais quand même essayer encore : Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui est ton deuxième parent ?

-Non. » Anatole était amusé.

« Cette question est donc à écarter pendant quelques temps... Hum. Alors... Puis-je au moins savoir si je le connais actuellement ?

-Je t'accorderai ceci. Tu le connais.

-C'est un de mes proches ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-D'accord... Est-ce que tu sais si je vais me rapprocher de lui bientôt ? » Anatole ne put réprimer un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« A vrai dire... D'après ce que vous m'avez tout deux raconté plus tard, vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble après Noël.

-Noël ? CE Noël ?!

-Exactement...

-Mais c'est dans trois mois ! » Anatole éclata de rire. Ron était outré.

« Mais je me croyais hétéro encore hier ! » Anatole parut choqué.

« Vraiment ? » Ron ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai raconté dans le futur Ana' ? » le garçon fut ému d'entendre son père l'appeler ainsi. Même l'intonation de sa voix pour poser cette question inquiète lui rappelait son père du futur. Il secoua la tête, sortant de ses douces pensées pour répondre :

« Tu as toujours dit que tu savais au fond de toi que tu n'avais jamais été attiré par les femmes. » Ron resta pensif. Il dirait cela un jour ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver aux environs de Noël pour qu'il change ainsi ? Ou plutôt... Qui allait révéler ce sentiment ? Il était bouleversé tout à coup. Il se leva, fébrile.

« Excuse-moi. Je dois digérer tout ça. Je dois parler à quelqu'un. Je te verrai au repas. »

Anatole sourit intérieurement. Son père n'était pas obtus. Il essayait de comprendre. Il acceptait que dans le futur, il ait changé dans pas mal de domaines. Ana' était fier des efforts de son paternel. Cela prouvait qu'il tenait à lui quelque part, car ces changements avaient une influence sur son adoption, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, il rejoignit Edgar le cœur léger, prêt à lui confier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

* * *

La suite le Vendredi 4 Octobre 2013 dans la soirée ;)

[je posterai toujours le Vendredi et le Dimanche soir, trop occupée à vous lire et à bosser la semaine]


	6. V) Les cours particuliers

Comme j'ai plus de temps que prévu et que j'ai de l'avance sur mes chapitres, je me permet un petit cadeau.

Le Chapitre V en express ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**Les Cours Particuliers**_

Cette semaine-là, plusieurs adolescents eurent du mal à se concentrer sur les matières enseignées à Poudlard. Ron passait son temps une mine pensive collée sur le visage, un peu perplexe. Harry jetait des regards de tous côtés, croyant que tout le monde le regardait étrangement, comme si tous savaient qu'il préférait les garçons. Et Draco était un peu dans le même état que Harry, à lorgner tout le monde avec suspicion. Blaise, encore dans l'ignorance de son futur et de ses penchants, passait quant à lui une excellente semaine, entre entraînements de Quidditch et rigolades au coin du feu avec Edgar. Son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup et il en était assez fier. Hermione quant à elle était toute à la joie de découvrir ses merveilleux enfants et d'étudier ce monde magique qui la fascinait toujours. Elle jetait toutefois quelques regards inquiets en direction de ses deux amis qu'elle trouvait bien silencieux.

Une semaine après les révélations d'Edgar, nous étions bientôt le quinze octobre, Ron décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller discuter avec Lavande. Il l'intercepta au sortir de la Salle Commune. Il sourit en songeant qu'elle allait probablement retrouver Millicent. Elle le fixa étrangement lorsqu'il l'interpella. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés depuis qu'ils avaient rompu. Au vu de son regard suspicieux, il la rassura immédiatement :

« Je ne veux pas parler de nous. J'aurais en fait des... conseils... à te demander. » Elle sembla vraiment surprise mais, la curiosité étant plus forte, elle hocha la tête pour accepter. Il l'entraîna dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une statue derrière laquelle ils pourraient s'installer pour discuter. Une fois leur cachette choisie et un sort de silence préventif lancé, il commença, regardant par terre.

« J'ai appris disons des choses... surprenantes... sur mon futur. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui me concernent ?

-Non. Pas vraiment. Mais... disons que dans les années à venir, il semblerait que je sois plus ou moins dans la même situation que toi. » Elle releva un sourcil surpris. Il constata qu'il n'avait plus affaire à la folle furieuse qui avait été un temps sa petite-amie.

« Anatole m'a avoué qu'il avait deux pères. » Elle sourit, attendrie devant sa gêne. C'était probablement pour cette bouille mignonne qu'elle était sortie avec Ronald Weasley. Elle le laissa continuer.

« J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que plus tard je serai avec un homme. C'est étrange. Je veux dire. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de sortir avec une personne du même sexe. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai déjà côtoyé des homosexuels, ça ne me choque pas. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que je puisse être attiré par un homme. » Elle hocha la tête. Il osa lui demander :

« Je voulais savoir comment toi tu avais vécue la nouvelle de ton union future avec Millicent. » Elle apprécia le fait qu'il n'ait pas dit Bullstrode. Elle réfléchit.

« A vrai dire. J'ai probablement été moins choquée que toi. J'avais déjà eu des expériences avec des filles. Je croyais que c'était de la curiosité naturelle pour tout adolescent ou adolescente de tenter des choses de cette nature. J'ai été un peu surprise d'apprendre que je me marierai avec une fille mais comme mes expériences précédentes n'ont pas été mauvaises, je me suis dit que c'était tout à fait possible. » Elle lui laissa le temps d'intégrer ses propos. Il réfléchit encore.

« Est-ce que Millicent a réagi aussi bien que toi ? » Elle était contente qu'il utilise le mot 'bien'.

« Je suis allée la voir le lendemain de la répartition pour discuter et avoir son avis. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était lesbienne. Les Serpentards le savaient, à vrai dire les autres maisons aussi. Mais tu sais, l'antipathie avec les Gryffondor tout ça... Nous les Lions n'avons rien su. Et puis elle m'a confié que leur réaction virulente était plutôt due au fait que j'étais une Gryffondor. Et cela, ajouté, à nos réactions de lions face à l'homosexualité, ils ont réagi plus fort que nous. Dans un esprit de contradiction. Il faut toujours qu'ils soient plus bruyants que nous. » Elle rit doucement et Ron sourit.

« Puis, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que même si j'étais une sale Gryffondor, elle était tentée de faire ma connaissance, car après tout, on ne sait jamais. C'est à peu près tout. On s'est rapprochées. Nos fils nous ont aidé quelque part, en nous racontant des choses sur leur enfance etc... Donc oui, elle l'a plutôt bien pris. » Ron était content pour elle mais ne pouvait cesser d'être inquiet pour lui-même. Elle lui donna un coup de coude affectif :

« Je ne sais pas bien comment je peux t'aider. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est peut être une opportunité pour toi de découvrir quelque chose d'essentiel à ta vie. Je pense aussi que tu devrais tenter quelque chose pour apprendre à te connaître.

-Anatole refuse de me dire avec qui je vais l'élever.

-Il a peut être de bonnes raisons de te le cacher. » Son œil pétillant n'échappa pas à Ron :

« Tu sais qui est le père d'Anatole... » Elle éclata de rire.

« Les Triplés nous ont tout raconté. » Il se jeta à genoux.

« Je t'en supplie Lavande, en souvenir de notre ancienne relation, dis le moi ! » Elle rit encore et le réprimanda :

« Ce n'est pas mon rôle Ron ! Mais je peux t'affirmer que c'est une sacré surprise qui t'attend. » Il jura. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ceci pour l'instant. Essaie d'y aller par étapes. Commence par te demander si tu peux être attiré par un homme.

-Je tourne ça dans ma tête depuis des jours mais sans résultat. » Elle réfléchit et franchement, lui conseilla :

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer un rapprochement physique avec un homme. Tu aurais ainsi un aperçu de la situation. » Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« J'avais recalé cette solution dans un coin de ma tête en espérant ne pas y être obligé... » Elle rit. Et il songea qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'un rire aussi léger et franc ait un jour pu l'agacer. Il la remercia et l'accompagna jusqu'aux cachots Serpentard puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire tandis qu'elle lui confiait quelques trucs sur le futur des autres que les redoutables Triplés lui avaient raconté. Ils rirent de bon cœur.

Lorsque Millicent les vit arriver ensemble, elle vit rouge. Mais Ron s'adressa amicalement à elle, lui expliquant brièvement qu'il avait retenu Lavande pour quelque chose d'important et il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune lionne pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait raconter ce qu'ils avaient dit à la serpentarde si cela pouvait rassurer celle-ci.

* * *

Ron avait refusé de se laver dans les douches communes après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Comme c'était assez confus ces derniers temps et que la question des expériences évoquée par Lavande lui tournait sans cesse dans un coin de la tête, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il voulait bien découvrir si oui ou non les hommes l'attiraient mais il préférait éviter un scandale en plein milieu du vestiaire. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment Harry pouvait se doucher ainsi sans gêne. Jamais il n'avait surpris le regard de son ami s'attarder sur l'un d'eux et cela le rassura. Il se dirigea alors le plus discrètement possible vers une autre partie du bâtiment où il savait qu'il y avait des douches individuelles. Personne ne les utilisait jamais aussi serait-il tranquille.

Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'une d'elles, il tomba sur Draco Malfoy nu en train de se savonner. Il poussa un cri de surprise et referma la porte brutalement, s'excusant plusieurs fois avant de regagner le château à toute vitesse. Tant pis. Il se doucherait dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Mais à peine avait-il atteint la porte qui permettait de sortir de ces quartiers déserts (enfin, plus très déserts), qu'une main humide lui agrippa l'épaule pour le retourner.

Malfoy le fixait avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Weasley ?! » Ron se maudit trois fois pour avoir eu l'idée de venir ici.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Je voulais juste prendre une douche ! » Draco fronçait les sourcils, suspicieux.

« Tu n'as pas entendu l'eau couler ? » Non, il n'avait pas entendu l'eau couler, trop plongé dans ses pensées perturbées.

« J'étais dans la lune, ça arrive à tout le monde ! » Le serpentard ricana mais le lâcha. Ron crut bon de préciser :

« Je me suis excusé et je t'assure que j'aurais préféré ne pas ouvrir la porte. » Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu avais peur que je te viole peut être ? » sa voix était traînante. Une idée sournoise jaillit dans l'esprit du rouge-et-or.

« Qui te dit que JE n'aurais pas pu TE violer. » Il sourit, tentant de prendre un masque lubrique pour effrayer le blond. Celui-ci pâlit soudain mais son bon sens reprit le dessus.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley serait donc gay ! » Ron sursauta quand il réalisa que Malfoy connaissait son deuxième prénom. Puis, les propos du blond firent leur chemin dans sa tête. Etait-il gay ? Pas jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Il soupira, et glissant, se laissa couler pour s'asseoir par terre. Malgré lui, il laissa échapper :

« C'est ce que dit Anatole. »

Draco se figea. Il n'aurait peut être pas du partir si tôt la dernière fois. Visiblement, s'il avait un peu plus assumé ses préférences, il aurait pu en apprendre de bonnes. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Ron n'aurait jamais posé la question à son fils si lui avait été présent. Il décida d'en savoir plus maintenant :

« Et il a raison ? » Ron ne releva pas la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. » Draco haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué : on aimait ou on n'aimait pas les garçons. Point barre.

« Et maintenant que tu y as pensé ?

-Je ne sais toujours pas. » Que cet être pouvait être indécis ! Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Ron avait soudain réagi :

« Tu l'as su comment toi ? » Draco sursauta. Il répliqua, cassant :

« Je ne me leurre pas sur moi-même Weasley. J'ai su interpréter les signes ! » Ron fronça les sourcils :

« Quels signes ? » Dieu qu'il était prude. Draco réfléchit quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé te doucher avec les autres ? » Ron se voyait mal lui avouer qu'il avait peur de réagir à la vue de ses camarades. Mais il devait avouer que le blond touchait une corde sensible et qu'il comprenait un peu mieux là où il venait en venir avec ses histoires de signes.

« Je n'ai jamais réagi de cette manière face à un mec. Mais ça … pourrait arriver... Je ne veux pas prendre de risques... » Draco soupira. On y était. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aider Weasley, clairement. Mais il patinait. Et si personne ne lui filait d'astuces, il ne se marierait jamais avec un homme, n'aurait jamais de fils et quelque chose changerait dans l'avenir de son propre fils à lui. Donc, techniquement, s'il aidait Weasley à se situer, il aidait son lui du futur. Tout compte fait, il servait ses propres intérêts avant ceux de Weasley. Rassuré, il fit un geste vague avant de lâcher :

« Tu devrais déjà te tester en solitaire. » Ron fit la moue. Non mais devait-il vraiment TOUT expliquer ? Il jura.

« Weasley ! Dans ton lit ou dans ta douche ! » Ron bafouilla et rougit. Draco ne se démonta pas :

« Tu penses à un mec pas trop moche que tu as repéré et tu fais ton truc. Ça te donnera déjà une première idée. » Ron baissa la tête, au comble du malaise. Parler de ça avec Draco Malfoy était vraiment TROP BIZARRE. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que... » il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment la finir.

« Je veux dire... Avec une fille, ça ... » Il s'interrompit encore, fermant les yeux, vraiment pas à l'aise. Draco eut la présence d'esprit de finir pour lui :

« ça te fait déjà de l'effet en imaginant une fille, j'ai compris. Mais tu peux très bien être bi. Il faut tenter. » Ron décida qu'il était temps de réunir tout son sang dans ses oreilles. Mais il murmura :

« Peut être... » Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis se releva. Il évita le regard de Malfoy et s'éclipsa après un rapide :

« Désolé. Merci. Je te laisse à ta douche. »

* * *

Arrivé dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, Ron se fit couler un bain brûlant. Lorsqu'il s'immergea à l'intérieur, il souhaita un instant que la chaleur de l'eau grille ses neurones pour qu'il cesse de penser mais les propos de Draco lui revenaient en tête. C'était futé en effet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé seul. Il se faisait l'effet d'un imbécile. Il fallait trouver un mec attrayant pour imaginer quelque chose.

En temps normal, il était plutôt rapide pour trouver des filles attirantes et les intégrer à ses fantasmes. Il choisissait en fonction de choses qu'il aimait chez la fille en question. Certes, il pouvait se baser sur des formes harmonieuses mais un sourire, une expression singulière pouvaient très bien créer un déclic qui motiverait son anatomie. Seulement un garçon... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui plaire chez un garçon ? Il était jaloux des muscles de McLaggen, est-ce que cela suffisait à ce que celui-ci l'attire ? Non. C'était un empaffé. Il trouvait les yeux de Harry très beaux. Yew ! Harry était son ami et désormais, ses yeux étaient aussi ceux d'Edgar. Cela ne l'attirait pas du tout. Draco avait des beaux cheveux. Mais c'était Draco. Et par définition, il ne pouvait pas l'attirer. Il bouillit encore en songeant que l'autre devait bien se moquer de lui. Il donna un coup rageur dans l'eau.

Un nom s'imposa à lui. Krum. Il s'empourpra sauvagement. Krum était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, un mec bien bâti déjà. De plus, il avait un regard aiguisé, de ceux qui vous transpercent pour vous sonder jusqu'à la moelle. Et ça, Ron trouvait que c'était bigrement singulier, quelque chose qui devait impressionner les foules. De plus, Viktor avait un accent bulgare bien prononcé, ce qui ne manquait pas de charme. C'était aussi un sorcier TRES TRES TRES puissant. Trois « très » comme dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ron s'en souvenait bien. La force et la souplesse avec laquelle Krum avait vaincu le Dragon dans l'arène l'avait épaté. Oui. Krum était plutôt attirant. Et il avait le sourire rare, ce qui faisait qu'il était encore plus remarquable et précieux. Et quel type sympa !

Ron sourit. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un de presque enthousiasmant. Presque ? Eh oui, parce qu'il fallait maintenant qu'il « teste ». Il se redressa un peu pour s'adosser au bassin mousseux. Il ferma les yeux, et commença par se caresser le ventre. Il se détendit peu à peu et sans se brusquer, il effleura ses cuisses doucement, laissant échapper un soupir. Il était plutôt sensible des cuisses. La peau était douce et le contact de ses mains rêches était électrisant. Il continua ainsi, imaginant que les mains qui le touchaient étaient celles d'un solide sportif au charme glacial. Au début, il ne réagit pas, son cerveau trop timide encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « c'est bizarre ». Puis, prenant sur lui, il continua ses attouchements pour mener son expérience jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'il en vint à toucher son sexe, il se tendit. Il respira plus fort et bientôt toute censure de la part de son éducation et de ses préjugés disparut. Il voyait dans sa tête le torse de Krum qui glissait sur le sien, ses mains frôlant ses cuisses... Il gémit. Puis, des mains inconnues qui gentiment lui taquinaient la verge, malicieusement. Nouveau gémissement. Lorsqu'il referma sa main sur le membre tendu, bougeant d'avant en arrière, ce n'était définitivement plus lui qui prenait le contrôle de la situation ni une quelconque donzelle piochée dans le panel de beautés de Poudlard. C'était une main aux courbes rudes, aux ongles courts, légèrement poilue, veineuse. Et il y réagissait. Il ne le réalisait pas encore. Mais il y réagissait sacrément. Davantage que d'habitude. Le mouvement s'intensifia et bientôt Ron se laissa totalement aller en murmures étouffés, en couinements appréciateurs. Quand il se libéra, l'explosion de plaisir fut incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

Il refit surface après plusieurs minutes, revenant des forêts sombres d'Europe de l'est, totalement conquis. Il ouvrit alors des yeux exorbités :

« Par la baguette de Merlin ! » Puis il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Au moins, il était fixé : il venait d'être excité à la simple pensée d'un homme le touchant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à parier pour que ce sentiment d'attraction n'apparaisse désormais dans sa vie quotidienne. Rassuré par cette confirmation, il commença à envisager les choses sous un nouvel œil. Hormis chez les sang-purs, l'homosexualité était bien acceptée dans le monde sorcier. Quelques couples étaient même célèbres. Et pour lui qui venait d'une famille aux idées non arrêtées, cette nouvelle perspective d'avenir n'était pas une torture. Il réalisa alors que Poudlard contenait désormais un attrait de plus. Car s'il ne les avait pas vus jusque là, il ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait des jeunes hommes de son âge tout à fait séduisants. Le tout était de savoir lesquels partageaient ses préférences sexuelles. Il ne manquait plus qu'il tombe transi d'amour pour un hétéro. Pour le moment, il ne situait que Harry, Blaise et Draco comme élèves de son bord. Harry pourrait peut être le renseigner, il devait bien avoir eu d'anciennes conquêtes, connaître certains noms. Mais il ne se voyait pas demander à son meilleur ami :

« Dis Harry, en fait je trouve les garçons très attirants. Aurais-tu un de tes ex à me conseiller ? ». Il se traita d'idiot avant de se laver, de s'habiller et de rejoindre sa salle commune, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?! Ron n'en revenait pas. Poudlard était peuplé de séduisants garçons. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait vraiment envisager une relation avec un garçon, il avait l'impression de ne croiser que des mecs magnifiques. Depuis trois jours, il louchait sur des pectoraux ou des postérieurs fermes et aucunement féminins. Il se trouvait presque pervers. Lorsqu'il se surprenait à se laisser aller, il se donnait des claques mentales et se forçait à penser ou faire quelque chose de totalement non attractif. Mais généralement, il s'ennuyait et donc, son esprit dérivait. Harry n'avait rien remarqué et heureusement, il ne comptait pas lui en parler tout de suite. Hermione ne le surveillait pas particulièrement, constata-t-il ce matin au petit-déjeuner, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plutôt discret. Il se félicita en engloutissant une part de tarte aux framboises.

Mais de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, deux yeux gris étaient sincèrement amusés. Draco avait remarqué d'un œil suspicieux les entrées enthousiastes de Ronald Weasley pour les repas. Celui-ci s'installait, sourire aux lèvres, à la table des rouge-et-or et se servait copieusement, mangeant gaiement en regardant tout le monde. Non pas tout le monde... Dès la première manifestation de cette joie soudaine, le dîner du soir-même où ils avaient « discuté » dans les douches individuelles, Ronald Weasley s'était mis à MATER. Draco en avait avalé sa bouchée de saumon au persil de travers. Et ce n'était pas le regard un peu inquiet et curieux qu'un hétéro incertain arborait en temps normal. Ce qui signifiait que Ronald Weasley avait passé le premier test. « Il a fait vite ! » songea Draco en réalisant qu'il l'avait conseillé à peine deux heures plus tôt. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à qui avait pensé le rouquin pour avoir su se déterminer aussi vite. Sa curiosité était sacrément aiguisée. Les jours qui suivirent, il observa Weasley et s'amusait à commenter ses choix mentalement.

Lorsque le regard gourmand du rouquin se posa sur un Serdaigle de septième année, Draco rit à voix basse, songeant malicieusement « Effectivement... Il est très séduisant. ». Et ainsi, il approuva un Poufsouffle, deux Serpentards, quatre Serdaigles et un Gryffondor que Ron dévora du regard au cours de la semaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le rouquin avait plutôt bon goût. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés pendant ce temps ou du moins, Ron n'avait pas remarqué que Draco se trouvait continuellement sur sa route pour l'observer.

Alors que Draco passait pour la énième fois à côté du rouquin dans le couloir de Sortilèges, il remarqua que Ron avait laissé ses yeux dériver sur le postérieur de Théodore Nott qui marchait quelques pas devant lui. Draco réagit avant de penser. Il attrapa Ron par le bras, le tira à sa suite pour l'emmener dans un coin où ils ne seraient pas entendus sous les protestations des amis du rouquin qui se perdait toujours dans la contemplation des reins malingres du serpentard brun. Draco jeta négligemment deux stupefix pour se débarrasser temporairement de Potter et Granger et repoussa Weasley derrière une statue. Celui-ci sembla émerger soudainement. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Malfoy ? » L'interpellé plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, mécontent.

« Dis donc Weasley ! Je suis très content pour toi que le test se soit avéré positif, mais j'aimerais bien que restes plutôt éloigné de mes amis ! »

Ron rougit furieusement et chuchota :

« ça s'est vu ?

-Tu te pourléchais ! » lâcha Draco, outré. Ron eut la décence de renforcer son rougissement. Mais l'inquiétude était plus forte que la honte.

« Tu l'as vu parce que tu sais où tu penses que tout le monde me grille ? » Draco se calma. Il réfléchit deux secondes avant de répondre, sûr de lui et cassant :

« Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment c'est possible, il apparaît que je sois le seul à le remarquer. » Ron souffla.

Le silence s'installa avant que Draco ne demande enfin :

« Tu es passé à la pratique ? » Ron pouvait vraiment rougir encore plus que précédemment ? C'était épatant.

« Laisse tomber j'ai compris... » Ron resta tête baissée, se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête sur les genoux.

« Vu ton état, je te conseille de te dépêcher avant de commettre une erreur. Les hormones peuvent parfois te jouer des tours. » Ron hocha la tête et lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Draco crut bon de préciser avant de s'éloigner :

« Mais PAS avec Blaise ou Théo ! » Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, avant que Draco ne disparaisse, il se jeta sur lui, le rattrapa par la manche et lui fit faire volte-face pour lui demander :

« Mais qui alors ? » Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Qui tu veux n'importe...

-Mais je ne sais pas qui serait intéressé... » avoua-t-il piteusement. Draco leva les yeux au ciel à son tour et conclut hargneusement avant de partir pour de bon :

« Tu es grand, musclé, sympathique et ami avec Potter, qui ne serait pas intéressé ? ».

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, la rouvrir et la fermer encore. Il retrouva ses amis furieux quelques couloirs plus loin et refusa de leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Une petite trace de votre passage ? ;)

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques, je suis solide :D

INDISCRETION = Au programme Vendredi Soir :

-Des nouvelles du futur

-La Naissance de Toundra


	7. VI) Le foulard

****Me revoilà les amis pour le chapitre 6 (eh oui, déjà, comme le temps passe vite...)

Prochain post Dimanche 6/10/2013 :D

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**Le Foulard**_

Sylvestre soupira pour la énième fois en relevant la tête de son parchemin. Il était à la bibliothèque avec son père et Blaise pour rédiger un devoir de Potions pour Snape. Son père avait été très clair : les études avant toute chose. Aussi, Draco veillait à ce qu'il passe au moins autant de temps que lui dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et il prenait son rôle de père très au sérieux, au point de vérifier les devoirs de son fils et de le forcer à recommencer lorsqu'il lui semblait que le garçon avait bâclé son travail. Le regard de son père se posa sur lui avec insistance, écrasant. Sylvestre allait se remettre à noircir son parchemin lorsque les yeux de son père se détournèrent de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'ils avaient adopté et eut la surprise de découvrir Ronald Weasley discutant avec entrain avec Anthony Goldstein, un Serdaigle aux yeux noisettes, aux cheveux châtains clairs et connu pour son charmant nez en trompette et sa bonhomie. Il semblait écouter les propos du préfet de Gryffondor avec attention et il laissa la main de celui-ci se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il lui parlait. Sylvestre grimaça.

Draco avait le regard braqué sur ce qui se passait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Weasley était en train de draguer Goldstein et le serpentard était très curieux de le voir en action. _Il parle trop_ songea-t-il. Mais visiblement, loin de fatiguer le Serdaigle, cela semblait l'amuser. Il plaçait parfois un mot ou un rire pour rythmer le discours animé du Gryffondor. Draco secoua la tête, appuya son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise, croisa les jambes et les bras, totalement captivé par l'étrange scène. Lorsque la main de Weasley se posa sur l'épaule de Goldstein, il n'en revint pas. L'autre n'avait pas repoussé le contact. Et au vu de la moue attendrie du Serdaigle, Weasley avait plus qu'une chance avec lui. Draco eut un sourire moqueur. Weasley ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il ricana face à l'innocence du rouge-et-or. Sylvestre leva un œil étonné vers lui et Draco ravala son rire pour le fusiller du regard afin qu'il travaille, se concentrant à son tour sur ses cours.

* * *

Ron errait dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande lorsque quelqu'un le plaqua avec violence contre un mur. Il protesta vivement mais réalisa rapidement que la personne qui s'était jetée sur lui ne lui souhaitait pas tant de mal que ça. En effet, un Anthony Goldstein fiévreux commença par l'embrasser avec fougue et il ne put que se laisser faire puis répondre à cet assaut surprenant. Les lèvres du Serdaigle étaient fines et douces et sa langue s'imposa bientôt à celle du rouge-et-or qui ouvrit la bouche, surpris et un peu effrayé. Anthony avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Ron pour se coller à lui plus facilement et ce contact électrisait le rouquin au plus haut point. Mais alors qu'une main curieuse effleurait son ventre, Ron s'immobilisa.

« Attends ! » Il avait entendu un bruit. Anthony ne se démonta pas et recommença à l'embrasser, à lui sucer la peau du cou et à lui caresser le ventre. Ron le repoussa encore, trop inquiet par le bruit qu'il avait entendu :

« Non ! » Anthony s'arrêta, le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu me chauffes depuis quatre semaines Ron ! J'en peux plus !

-Mais...

-Il fallait y penser avant ! » Et ses lèvres fusèrent à nouveau. Ron l'agrippa par les cheveux pour repousser sa tête :

« Il y a quelqu'un ! » L'autre se figea alors, tendant l'oreille. Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Ron qui le rassura en déposant un baiser timide sur sa joue.

Le faible son se réitéra et Ron se dégagea de l'emprise d'Anthony pour partir à sa recherche. Après un angle du couloir, il trouva Paule assise par terre, pleurant, la tête dans les genoux. Anthony qui l'avait suivi, s'approcha, s'accroupit devant la gamine et rassurant, posa une main sur son genou :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Paule leva ses yeux baignés de larmes sur lui et Ron fut frappé par le fait que ce soit ceux de Percy. Les cheveux eux, emmêlés et châtains, étaient bien ceux d'Hermione. Il sourit à la fillette. Elle sembla rassurée par sa présence, ne jetant qu'un bref regard au Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait que peu. Celui-ci adressa un regard entendu à Ron et les laissa seuls. Ron s'installa à côté de sa nièce.

« Alors Pauly, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas... » Elle renifla bruyamment avant de hoqueter :

« C'est Toundra... » Il fronça les sourcils mais attendit qu'elle continue.

« Mon foulard... » la dernière syllabe mourut dans sa gorge en un couinement avant qu'elle ne recommence à verser de chaudes larmes, secouée de sanglots. Ron vit rouge. Malfoy avait dû lui voler son foulard. Il se leva, força Paule à se lever aussi et prit la direction des cachots, la main de la fillette dans la sienne.

Arrivé devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée des cachots, il beugla à celui-ci :

« Je dois voir Draco Malfoy ! C'est urgent ! » Le personnage de la peinture lui jeta un regard dégoûté avant de disparaître. Lorsqu'il revint, le battant bascula et Draco Malfoy apparut, surpris. Il vit immédiatement la gamine et ses yeux rougis. Il s'approcha et s'adressa à Ron :

« Weasley ?

-Malfoy ! Tu es vraiment une ordure ! » Draco recula d'un pas, sonné. Qu'avait-il fait pour mettre en rogne le rouquin ? Il était plutôt calme depuis quelques temps, ne s'en prenant ni à Potter, ni à Granger. Il avait eu d'ailleurs toute l'attention accaparée par Sylvestre et ses tentatives d'échapper à ses devoirs. Il prit une voix basse et calme :

« On se calme... De quoi m'accuses-tu ? » Mais Ron était partit :

« Je ne croyais pas que tu t'en prendrais à Paule ! Mais il faut croire que tu te venges sur elle de ton futur ! » Draco sursauta. Le roux avait pété les plombs. Il pointa d'ailleurs un doigt accusateur sur lui :

« Tu as volé le foulard de Paule ! » Draco sentit sa mâchoire se carapater sans pouvoir rien y faire. Mais la voix de Paule les fit sursauter tous deux :

« Non... C'est pas lui... »

Ron se retourna vers la gamine, le nez plissé :

« Tu m'as bien parlé de Draco ?

-Oui... » Elle eut une moue coupable.

« Et du foulard ?

-Oui... » Elle baissa les yeux :

« Je l'ai perdu...

-Mais Draco... » tenta Ron. Elle leva les yeux vers son parrain.

« C'est le foulard qu'il m'a offert... pour mes dix ans... » Le silence s'imposa, lourd. Draco n'osait pas intervenir, pétrifié par la révélation de cette interpellation violente. Ron lui, se sentait bête. Il avait encore agi sans réfléchir, interprétant tout selon son bon désir. La voix du blond résonna doucement dans ses oreilles :

« Viens Paule. Nous allons retrouver ton foulard... » Draco tendait sa main vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui adressa un immense sourire et abandonna la main de son oncle pour celle de son parrain. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux sous le regard perplexe de Ron.

* * *

Hermione fut surprise de trouver Draco Malfoy ce soir-là dans le dortoir des filles de Première et Sixième année de Gryffondor. Elle s'apprêtait à le sermonner correctement lorsque la tête de sa fille apparut de derrière le lit.

« Pas là non plus ! » Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit où était assis Draco, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui sourit amicalement avant de passer un bras derrière ses épaules pour la soutenir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Je suis sure qu'il réapparaîtra au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'on cherche quelque chose avec trop de force. Elle se dérobe à nous. » La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle aperçut alors sa mère, restée sur le pas de la porte.

« Maman ! » Draco se figea, n'osant pas retirer son bras. La jeune fille se leva et alla embrasser Hermione, l'entourant de ses bras. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser et passa une main distraite dans ses épais cheveux. Elle osa demander :

« Vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

-Mon foulard. Celui que Draco m'a offert. » Hermione haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le serpentard :

« Tu as offert un foulard à ma fille ?

-En quelque sorte... » Hermione garda sa mine suspicieuse alors il compléta :

« Pour ses dix ans. » Elle eut l'air sincèrement surprise.

« Je suis son parrain. Dans quelques années. » Cette fois, elle fut totalement abasourdie.

Draco se leva et s'excusa brièvement afin de prendre congé. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Paule qui rit en la dépassant. Hermione lâcha sa fille pour le rattraper par un bras :

« Comment as-tu réussi à pénétrer dans le dortoir ? Les garçons ne peuvent pas emprunter notre escalier normalement. » Draco eut un sourire narquois :

« Ceux qui ne se montreraient pas galants seulement... » Et il disparut, plantant une Hermione plus que confuse dans le couloir.

Le soir, à table, la jeune fille était toujours pensive, jetant parfois un regard vers la table des vert-et-argent. Au bout d'un moment, Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'elle crache le morceau :

« Hermi ?

-Mm ? » Elle reporta enfin son attention sur lui.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Je... Je réfléchissais...

-A quoi ?

-J'ai trouvé Malfoy et Paule dans mon dortoir cet après-midi... » Le Survivant en cracha sa soupe et Ron grimaça. Cette dernière réaction l'étonna mais elle ne put réagir car Ginny, qui était en leur compagnie répliqua :

« Comment a-t-il pu outrepasser les escaliers ?

-C'est ce qui me préoccupe. Sa réponse à ce sujet est assez énigmatique.

-Quelle réponse ?

-Il m'a dit que seuls les garçons qui ne se montreraient pas galants ne pouvaient entrer. » Harry pouffa et Ron le regarda comme s'il était possédé. Hermione attendit que son ami ait l'obligeance de s'expliquer :

« Je crois que ce que Malfoy a voulu dire, c'est qu'il n'a en aucun cas envie de briser les secrets des filles. » Hermione saisit où il voulait en venir et laissa échapper un « Oooh » rougissant. Harry éclata de rire. Ron vit son front se marquer d'une nouvelle ride. Le prenant en pitié, Harry précisa à voix basse :

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il est gay Ron ! » Son ami ne sembla pas surpris :

« Ah, ça... » Le regard que lui adressèrent ses meilleurs amis et sa sœur le firent songer qu'il aurait mieux fait de cracher sa soupe à l'instar de Harry.

« Tu savais ?!

-Euh... J'ai cru l'entendre quelque part... » Hermione était médusée. Harry s'égosilla :

« Même moi je ne le savais pas !

-C'est un sang-pur...

-Et alors ?

-Il n'a pas vraiment intérêt à ce que cela se sache... » Les trois autres se regardèrent, interdits.

« Enfin, vous devez bien savoir que les sang-purs se font un devoir d'avoir un héritier. Ainsi, un sang-pur homosexuel a plutôt intérêt à le cacher pour épouser une riche héritière qui lui permettra de fournir un fils comme successeur. Dans les vieilles familles du moins... » Nouveaux regards sidérés. Puis Hermione se racla la gorge :

« Mais Malfoy a un fils... » Ron souhaita décéder instantanément avant que la discussion ne dévie dangereusement.

« Euh... Oui. J'imagine qu'il aura su le cacher longtemps... » Hermione croisa les bras.

« Je sais reconnaître quand tu me caches des choses Ron... » l'avertit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Ron se jeta à l'eau :

« J'ai appris par l'un des enfants du futur que Malfoy a eu Sylvestre avec un autre homme. Une adoption magique. Mais c'est tout. » Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'il cachait encore concernait trop Harry et un certain métisse aux yeux verts.

Elle hocha la tête :

« Je vois... » Elle fut coupée par Harry qui s'insurgea :

« Ne me dites pas que ce qu'a dit Anatole concerne Malfoy ! Il est hors de question que je... que nous... que... BAAAAAH ! » Ron éclata de rire mais le rassura :

« Non... Malfoy ne l'a pas eu avec toi...

-Et avec qui alors ?

-Sylvestre ne me l'a pas dit...

-Alors c'est ça ! Se lamenta Harry. Il n'a pas voulu te le dire car il savait que tu me le rapporterais !

-Mais non Harry... » se trahit Hermione. Harry se retourna vivement vers elle :

« Quoi ?! Tu sais toi qui est mon fils ? » Son rougissement parla pour elle et il explosa :

« Tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Hermione se fit sérieuse :

« Ce n'est pas mon rôle Harry. Il s'agit du bon déroulement du temps. Je ne suis pas maître de ce genre de révélation. Et de plus, je l'ai découvert par inadvertance. Je ne devrais pas le savoir non plus. » Harry l'insulta copieusement avant de quitter la table, furax. Ron soupira et reporta son attention sur son potage. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, fâchée contre elle-même.

* * *

Cette semaine-là, Draco reçut les notes de ses devoirs en grimaçant légèrement. Il n'avait pas énormément travaillé car chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un livre pour réviser, Paule surgissait et le suppliait de l'aider à retrouver son foulard. Et l'émotion qu'il ressentait de la voir si bouleversée l'empêchait de refuser. Il y avait bien le regard moqueur de Blaise et celui, satisfait, de Sylvestre qui s'apprêtait à sécher ses devoirs, mais la brunette avait de grands yeux bleus, très expressifs. C'étaient les mêmes que tous ceux des Weasley. Et parfois, la ressemblance entre les prunelles océanes de Paule et celles de Ron l'effrayait. Il soupira en constatant qu'il avait obtenu un Acceptable pour la troisième fois consécutive en Potions. Severus lui avait adressé un regard plein de reproche en lui rendant sa copie et il avait eut la décence de baisser le regard. En Métamorphose, c'était pire... Il avait eu un Piètre au dernier contrôle et un Désolant en Histoire de la Magie. Les regards inquiets de ses professeurs disparaissaient toutefois chaque fois que sa filleule lui offrait son plus beau sourire.

Il devait reconnaître que cette gamine était bigrement attachante. Brillante, travailleuse, et curieuse, elle était en plus très polie et obéissante. Il l'avait aidée pour ses devoirs (délaissant les siens donc) et la rigueur qu'elle mettait à tracer des lettres rondes et droites l'amusait. Il se doutait qu'une éducation Granger-Weasley devait avoir cet effet si le Weasley en question était Percy. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Il ne pensait pas par contre qu'une éducation made in Ronald soit aussi efficace. Il avait pourtant entendu Sylvestre taquiner Anatole pour ses excellentes notes. De plus, le garçon était chaleureux, souriant, aimable et dévoué. Et il était aussi à Serdaigle, ce qui n'était pas rien. Il ne comprenait donc pas comment Ronald Weasley pouvait avoir un fils pareil. Son regard dévia sur l'objet de ses interrogations qui baillait la bouche ouverte. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Même pas capable de mettre sa main ! Il grogna intérieurement lorsqu'il le vit s'étirer comme un chat. Aucune discrétion. Son cas était désespéré.

Il se laissa aller à sourire en songeant à ce qu'il avait surpris trois soirs plus tôt, trois heures après la réunion des Préfets. En temps que Préfet-en-chef, il avait envoyé Weasley et Goldstein patrouiller dans les couloirs. Et lorsque ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas présentés pour faire leur rapport, c'est une Granger inquiète pour son ami qui avait demandé à ce qu'on parte à leur recherche. Draco, trop curieux, s'était proposé et avait parcouru le château de long en large jusqu'à découvrir que la porte de la salle sur demande était visible. Et cela signifiait bien sûr qu'elle était occupée. Et il n'était pas dupe de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien servir à une heure aussi tardive. Certes, ce pouvait très bien quelqu'un d'autre que les deux préfets dans la salle mais il était sûr de lui. Et puis au pire, il sanctionnerait les cabotins qui oseraient enfreindre le règlement si ce n'était pas le Serdaigle et le Gryffondor. Mais c'étaient bien eux qui réapparurent après un quart d'heure d'attente. Et Draco faillit frapper des mains de satisfaction en voyant Ron dépenaillé, décoiffé et écarlate et Anthony lui happer les lèvres avec fièvre. Au moins son plan avait fonctionné. Weasley pouvait le remercier. Les bâillements du roux se multipliant depuis le petit-déjeuner, il en conclut que cette nuit-là non plus, il n'avait pas énormément dormi.

Il intercepta le lion à la sortie du cours de Métamorphose, deux heures plus tard en l'attirant derrière une statue. Le roux avait du croire que c'était son petit-ami puisqu'en le reconnaissant, il lâcha un piètre :

« Ah c'est toi... » Draco sourit franchement.

« J'en déduis que tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre. » Ron rougit.

« Je devais juste te dire d'être plus méfiant. » Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Quand tu disparais avec ton Serdaigle pour batifoler dans la salle sur demande. » Ron balbutia sans pouvoir rien sortir de cohérent. Draco rit encore.

« Je dis ça pour Granger. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre de ne pas vous voir revenir avec Anthony. Elle voulait partir à votre recherche. Tu as eu de la chance que je me porte volontaire. » Ron passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Je devrais lui dire... ça serait plus simple... » Draco hocha lentement la tête. Il allait le laisser lorsque Ron le retint. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Merci. » dit simplement le roux et Draco lui répondit d'un geste de tête bref.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau dans le couloir, il aperçut Paule qui lui adressa un grand signe de la main de loin. Il lui sourit et après qu'elle eut disparu, une idée germa dans sa tête. Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se demanda quand était la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

* * *

**Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, Poudlard.**

Winky était d'humeur maussade, comme ma plupart du temps. Toutefois, sa mauvaise humeur n'était cette fois pas liée à son pessimisme habituel mais à une inquiétude grandissante de jour en jour. Depuis l'étrange disparition d'un grand nombre d'élèves, l'elfe avait été affectée à l'entretien de leurs chambres vides. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment épousseter ou passer la serpillière dans ces lieux inhabités. Elle trouvait sinistre le fait que leurs occupants aient disparu et que personne ne sache où ils étaient. Les parents avaient été convoqués dans la Grande Salle et informés de la situation. Beaucoup avaient paniqué mais la Directrice McGonagall avait su les rassurer en leur expliquant que les enfants n'avaient probablement pas quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas bien compris cet argument. Bien sûr que les enfants n'étaient plus à Poudlard ! Ils avaient disparu et une grande partie de leurs malles et de leurs affaires aussi.

Soudain, alors qu'elle balayait en songeant à tous ces phénomènes étranges, elle glissa sur un objet avec un petit cri surpris. Lorsqu'elle se remit sur ses pieds, elle découvrit que le responsable de sa chute était un joli foulard vert à motifs argentés. Elle s'immobilisa, apeurée. Le tissu appartenait à une étudiante disparue, une petite fille joyeuse et gentille qui lui demandait parfois des biscuits en cachette. Elle avait nettoyé ce dortoir une bonne dizaine de fois depuis la Grande Disparition et rien depuis n'avait ainsi réapparu. Elle se demanda si à l'instar du petit vêtement, les enfants pourraient eux aussi réapparaître. Il fallait qu'elle avertisse la directrice.

La petite elfe transplana directement dans le bureau directorial, sous l'oeil inquiet de Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Si vous aimez, laissez une review ;)

Si vous aimez pas... Laissez aussi une review :P

_**Au programme la prochaine fois...**_

_- Emplettes de Noël_

_- De l'eau dans le gaz_

_- REVELATION (bien que tout le monde se doute de quoi il s'agit xD)_


	8. VII) Le chagrin du cousin

Hey Hey Hey à vous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end parce que le Chapitre 7 is on line ;)

Pas de Grande Surprise je pense, mais quand même, on ammorce un tournant...

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_**Le Chagrin du Cousin**_

La semaine qui précéda Noël, on vit tous les élèves se précipiter le Samedi à Pré-au-Lard pour faire leurs achats. Ron, Harry et Hermione, avaient décidé de les faire ensemble pour pouvoir trouver des cadeaux dignes de ce nom à leurs enfants. Comme aucune découverte n'avait été encore faite sur le comment de leur arrivée dans le présent, il semblait que leurs descendants doivent rester encore quelques temps parmi eux. Pour ne pas bouleverser davantage l'équilibre temporel, Dumbledore avait décidé que les familles, à l'extérieur, ne seraient pas prévenues de l'existence de ces nouveaux élèves. Aucune habitude ne serait donc changée et les trois amis passeraient Noël au Terrier. Ils étaient un peu tristes de quitter leurs enfants qui resteraient à l'école pendant les vacances, mais pensaient également qu'avoir deux semaines pour prendre du recul sur tout cela serait positif.

Ron, qui était las d'écouter les commentaires d'Hermione et de Harry sur chaque cadeau potentiel pour les enfants de celle-ci, décida d'aller faire un tour dans une autre boutique. Ses amis le traitèrent de lâcheur mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il avait aussi le cadeau d'Anthony à trouver et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée le concernant. À y bien penser, il ne savait rien des goûts du Serdaigle. Il songea mi-amusé, mi-honteux, que pour connaître quelqu'un, il faut discuter un peu avec lui et pas seulement se bécoter ou gémir sur les draps. Sincèrement, Ron appréciait Anthony. Sa candeur et son entrain l'amusaient et ses yeux étaient doux et aimants. Mais les effusions de bons sentiments du garçon l'effrayaient un peu. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de guimauve de la part d'un garçon. L'autre se perdait en compliments et mots doux alors que Ron aurait souhaité un peu plus de sobriété et de … masculinité. Oui il appréciait les moments d'intimité qu'ils partageaient mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas passer le reste de sa vie avec Goldstein. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait un peu utilisé Anthony. Il s'était comporté comme un Serpentard. En y repensant, il avait appliqué les conseils de l'un d'eux. Il aurait du savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une petite voix en lui chantonnait qu'il était quand même content d'avoir suivi les conseils de Malfoy et il l'écouta pour ne pas se voiler la face.

Quand on parle du loup... Il aperçut Malfoy, tenant la main de Paule, qui se dirigeait vers Honeyducks. Décidément, le Prince des Serpentard passait beaucoup de temps avec la fille d'Hermione. Ron se souvint alors que Harry avait glissé sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac en cas où ils auraient eu à s'en servir. Il la sortit et après s'être caché dans une ruelle, il la revêtit. Il aperçut les deux individus qu'il cherchait sortant du magasin de bonbons avec une grande poche remplie de confiseries. Ils piochaient à tour de rôle dedans et se mettaient plein de sucre ou de chocolat sur les lèvres et les mains. Il les vit aller s'installer sur un banc un peu à la sortie du village, contemplant le paysage. Il se plaça à trois mètres, adossé contre un tronc d'arbre, pour être plus à son aise. Il écouta alors leur conversation.

« Tu crois vraiment que maman va aimer le livre ?

-J'en suis convaincu. Il est très rare tu sais. Et très précis. Elle est rigoureuse, elle sera très contente. » Paule eut une moue inquiète.

« Et que vais-je lui dire si elle me demande comment je l'ai eu ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à inventer que dans le futur, vous avez de l'argent de poche chaque mois et que tu as économisé longtemps. » Draco sourit et rajouta avec malice :

« Et si tu ajoutes que tu y penses depuis longtemps pour lui faire un cadeau à la mesure de ton amour pour elle, je te garantie qu'elle ne te posera plus de questions. » Paule éclata de rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui lui frotta le genoux affectueusement. Ron était surpris de voir le Serpentard aussi affectueux. Ce type était normalement incapable d'humanité. Mais avec Paule, il était totalement soumis. Ron ricana intérieurement. Cette information serait à réutiliser plus tard. Paule releva la tête, préoccupée :

« ça me gêne que tu m'aies donné de l'argent pour que je puisse acheter les cadeaux.

-Je suis ton parrain Paule. Ça me rend triste que tu ne puisses pas faire plaisir à tes proches comme les autres enfants. Et puis, la situation est un peu particulière. Tu es loin de la maison et tu ne passera pas ce Noël en famille. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et que tu es courageuse parce que tu ne le montre pas. » Il la serra dans ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse pour pleurer. Ses parents lui manquaient.

Ron se sentit de trop dans ce tableau et décida de rejoindre Harry et Hermione. Il n'achèterait pas de cadeau à Anthony.

* * *

Paule et Draco étaient dans la bijouterie magique de Pré-au-Lard. Le garçon traînait la fillette par la main.

« Viens voir, c'est celui-là que j'ai repéré. » Il lui indiqua dans la vitrine un petit médaillon en argent. La chaîne était assez épaisse pour orner le cou si fin de Paule mais le pendentif était léger. La vendeuse le sortit de sous la plaque de verre pour le faire essayer à la jeune fille. Paule rosit en s'admirant dans un miroir. Elle tripota le médaillon dans ses mains. Il était légèrement sculpté, représentant un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de la patte avant gauche d'un Lion qu'un aigle tenait dans ses serres. Et l'aigle était chevauché par un Blaireau. Elle le trouvait très très beau. Elle évitait le regard de son parrain. Elle avait bien envie d'avoir le bijou mais était gênée qu'il lui fasse ce cadeau. Il dut le sentir car il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je serai loin de toi à Noël. Et un jour, tu repartiras dans ton époque. C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier ! » le réprimanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête amusé :

« Je serais plus rassuré si tu portais ceci autour du cou. » Elle hocha timidement la tête.

Draco la força à se boucher les oreilles quand il le paya et ils retrouvèrent l'air frais et chargé de neige de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Ils croisèrent Edgar et Anatole qui les saluèrent brièvement. Paule aperçut le regard fuyant de son cousin. Son cœur se serra. Ana' allait mal. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il arborait une mine maussade et riait moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils les dépassèrent et Paule soupira lourdement. Draco lui pressa la main qu'il tenait.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon flocon ? » Elle sourit sous l'appellation.

« Anatole va mal.

-Oh... » Le sujet Anatole était encore sensible pour Draco. Il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer quel étrange lien l'unissait à Sylvestre et ne savait pas comment interpréter les étranges regards que lui accordait parfois le fils de Weasley. Par pure politesse, il demanda :

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » Paule sembla contente de pouvoir continuer à parler de son cousin :

« Son père lui manque.

-Ron ? » ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Draco. Paule sourit encore et il eut presque l'impression qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot.

« Non. L'autre. » Une curiosité toute serpentarde s'insinua en lui.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était. » Elle se retourna vers lui, suspicieuse.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je te le dirais. Et tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit. » Draco soupira.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'étais directement concerné. Je ne te demande pas l'identité du deuxième père de Sylvestre. A moins que … c'est quelqu'un que je connais, c'est ça ?! » Il lui adressa un regard suppliant. Elle grogna avant de vociférer :

« Oui ! C'est bon ! Tu le connais ! Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus ! » Draco ricana, fier d'avoir gagné ce petit indice. Persévérant, il conclut un pacte avec elle : il poserait les questions et elle ne répondrait que par oui ou par nom. Elle refusa plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne menace de dire à sa mère qu'elle avait triché en contrôle de Botanique une semaine plus tôt. Elle obtempéra alors de mauvais cœur.

« A-t-il mon âge ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce Anthony Goldstein ?

-Non... Pourquoi penses-tu à lui ?

-Sans raison aucune... » Il avait laissé échapper un sourire et elle n'était pas dupe. Il préféra faire diversion cependant :

« Est-il de Gryffondor ?

-Non...

-De Poufsouffle alors ?

-Non.

-De Serdaigle ?

-Non plus. » Il ferma la bouche, la regarda sérieusement. Sans espoir, il demanda :

« Serpentard ? » Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il cria plusieurs fois, enthousiaste et surpris :

« Oh nooooon ! Je dois trouver ! Pitiééé ! »

Il énuméra mentalement tous ceux qu'il croyait gays mais leurs noms ne furent jamais accueillis que par un non ferme et sûr. Soudain, il lança :

« Non... Ne me dis pas que c'est Crabbe ?! » Elle éclata de rire. Il se justifia :

« Goyle a bien réussi à obtenir Cho Chang. Alors que Crabbe obtienne le plus sexy de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne m'aurait pas éton... » Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Paule éclata de rire, ce qui ne le rassura pas. Il préféra continuer :

« Tu n'aurais pas un petit indice à me fournir ? » Elle le contempla de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête, tout le sérieux du monde dans les yeux.

« D'accord... Anatole n'a pas les yeux de Ron. » Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucun souvenir des yeux du grand roux. Il crevait d'envie à l'instant de courir à travers Pré-au-Lard pour le retrouver et savoir enfin de quelle couleur étaient ces foutus yeux. Mais il devait encore attendre jusqu'au repas le soir-même dans la Grande Salle.

Merlin devait être décidé à torturer Draco. En effet, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de Pré-au-Lard, dans le Grand Hall, un attroupement s'était formé au pied des escaliers. Lorsque Draco, en temps que Préfet eut réussi à se faufiler au centre de la masse, il découvrit son propre fils, Edgar et Anatole aux prises avec les redoutables Triplés. Ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers. Sylvestre était plaqué au sol par Ricus, Edgar essayait d'étrangler Arcturus et Anatole venait de tomber sous le coup d'un sort de Billius. Comme il ne bougeait plus (et qu'il avait très envie de savoir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux), Draco se précipita d'abord sur lui pour éloigner l'aîné des triplés. Il le stupefixia. Ricus lâcha alors son fils pour aller à la rescousse de son frangin. Draco l'immobilisa lui aussi. Il envoya un sort de répulsion sur Edgar pour pétrifier ensuite le cadet restant des Brown-Bullstrode. Il envoya alors son Patronus chercher les Directeurs de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et le Directeur. Lorsque ceux-ci furent arrivés, à peine quelques minutes après qu'il ait envoyé son message, il relata ce qu'il avait surprit et les laissa gérer la situation. Anatole fut envoyé à l'infirmerie.

* * *

La dernière semaine de cours fut extrêmement longue pour Draco. Il était intolérable pour lui d'être sur le point de découvrir quelque chose et d'en être empêché par une tierce personne. Car malheureusement, après l'altercation dans le Hall, Anatole, qui avait reçu un mauvais sort lui brisant quelques côtes et lui octroyant un sérieux traumatisme crânien, était bloqué à l'infirmerie et plongé dans un coma artificiel pour récupérer de ses blessures et du choc. Il ruminait donc.

Mais il avait une autre source de distraction cependant. Visiblement, les choses s'étaient dégradées entre Ronald Weasley et Anthony Goldstein d'après les regards à la fois tristes et venimeux qu'envoyaient ce dernier au premier. Et Draco était TRES curieux. Il ne résista pas à la tentation d'en savoir plus, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il parvint à coincer le Gryffondor derrière une statue pour une discussion au calme. Celui-ci s'insurgea lorsqu'il reconnut son agresseur :

« Encore ! » se plaint-il.

« Oui, encore... Tu n'as qu'à te dire que j'interviens quand les choses vont de travers ou mal.

-Comment sais-tu toujours tout Malfoy ? » soupira Ron.

« C'est toi qui n'est pas discret Weasley ! Bon... Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. » Ron haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Tu devrais en être content. Après-tout, c'est bien toi qui me reproche tout le temps mon manque d'ouverture aux autres.

-Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas souligné ce trait de caractère chez toi... » Draco le regarda un peu surpris, mais convint mentalement que le roux marquait un point. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas disputés ? Mais là n'était pas la question.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Goldstein ? » Ron grimaça.

« En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, je me demande...

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu me reproches d'être de mauvais conseil.

-Admettons... J'ai rompu.

-En quel honneur Weasley ? Goldstein est tout à fait capable. » Ron l'engueula :

« Génial... Je passe après toi... » Draco éclata de rire. Narquois, il lui suggéra :

« Tu veux une liste pour éviter mes ex ?

-Oui merci... » railla Ron.

Draco aiguilla de nouveau la conversation sur ce qui l'intéressait :

« Alors Goldstein ?

-Encore là-dessus... Bon... Disons que... Je suis homo, ça j'en suis sûr maintenant. Et je ne me concentre donc pas sur les garçons pour avoir les mêmes soucis qu'avec une fille...

-Tu vas devoir développer Weasley. » Ron jura et précisa :

« Il est très... capable, tu as raison. Mais il est... coulant. » Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Je veux dire... Il m'affuble de surnoms ridicules, il me jette des regards amoureux, il m'écrit des petits mots en cours, il arrête pas avec son putain de romantisme rose et guimauve, ça me rend malade. » Draco était franchement amusé, se secouant de rire devant la mine agacée et dépitée de Weasley. Celui-ci conclut ainsi :

« J'ai besoin d'un homme, un vrai... » Draco redoubla d'hilarité sous le regard noir de Ron. Quand il fut calmé, pour le plus grand soulagement du rouquin, il parvint à demander :

« Soit. Tu as eu raison de le planter. Mais maintenant ? Qui vas-tu séduire ?

-Je n'ai personne en vue. Je t'avouerai que ma petite expérience avec Anthony m'a quelque peu calmé. » Draco souleva malicieusement :

« Et ça ne va pas te manquer … vos … petites rondes dans la salle sur demande ? » Ron rougit furieusement.

« De toute manière, demain, je rentre au Terrier, alors c'est ceinture pour deux semaines.

-Et Potter ? » fit vicieusement Draco.

« Yeeew ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! C'est comme si tu faisais ça avec Zabini ! » Ce fut Draco cette fois qui mima de vomir.

Ron décida qu'il était temps de retourner la situation contre Draco.

« Et toi alors... A ce qu'on dit, tu es tellement accro au sexe que tu en perdrais le sommeil. » Draco eut un sourire fier :

« On me sous-estime beaucoup. J'en ai aussi perdu l'appétit. » Ron éclata de rire. Puis soudain, il se souvint des paroles que lui avait adressé Draco plus d'un mois plus tôt.

« Au fait... Quand tu disais que personne ne refuserait de coucher avec moi... » Il lui fit son sourire le plus assuré : « Est-ce que tu t'incluais dans cette foule qui ne me résisterait pas ? » Draco devint livide mais il se ressaisit à temps :

« Tu sais que je ne me compte jamais dans la masse. » Ron renifla puis tenta :

« Donc si je te draguais ou si je m'amusais à te chauffer, toi ou ton corps hors de la masse ne répondraient en aucun cas ? » Depuis QUAND Weasley savait ainsi jouer avec sa voix pour la modeler à sa guise ?! Jamais Draco ne lui avait donné de conseils là dessus ! Et si Weasley avait réussi à séduire Goldstein, c'était plus ou moins grâce à ses conseils. Et il n'avait jamais donné à Weasley les clés pour le séduire lui. Donc il ne risquait rien. N'est-ce pas ?!

Ron sourit malicieusement en voyant que Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre ni comment se sortir de la situation. Et malheureusement pour le blond ayant entraîné Ron à sa suite derrière la statue, celui-ci bloquait toute issue de secours. Le regard plein d'espoir que Draco lança en direction de l'ouverture n'échappa pas à Ron. Il se dit que quitte à expérimenter des choses, autant placer la barre assez haut. Ne parlait-on pas de chance du débutant ? Il fit un pas en avant vers Draco, plantant son regard dans le sien. Le serpentard déglutit, reculant. C'était Bagdad dans sa tête et il ne savait plus réfléchir, ne savait plus organiser un plan de fuite cohérent. Ron décida de jouer avec ses nerfs :

« Donc par exemple... Là, tu n'es pas du tout en train de paniquer ?

-No... Non... » La voix était tremblante et un peu trop grave pour être totalement maîtrisée. Ron avança encore. Il faisait une tête de plus que Draco et la masse musculaire de celui-ci était bien inférieure à la sienne. Il n'aurait aucun mal à l'immobiliser s'il se débattait. Penser ainsi effraya Ron qui chassa cette tentative de sa conscience de lui faire abandonner son projet fou. Il leva le bras droit jusqu'à ce que la paume de sa main s'appuie sur le mur à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête de Draco. Sa main gauche empêcha la retraite de celle-ci de l'autre côté. Draco était cerné. Ron avança la tête lentement et son souffle chaud colora bientôt les joues de Draco. Plus rien ne commandait son cerveau de son côté. Il ne luttait plus pour ne pas regarder les traits fins de Ron qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Il ne put donc pas retenir le soupir d'aise qui résonna lorsque les lèvres du rouquin heurtèrent les siennes. Il ne put pas non plus empêcher sa propre langue de toquer à la porte de sa voisine. Si Ron fut surprit de l'initiative, il ne le montra pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et d'autoriser une rencontre chaleureuse. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement quand les lèvres gercées de Draco griffèrent les siennes. Il mit plus d'ardeur dans leur contact et perdant lui aussi le commandement de ses troupes de neurones, il appuya son torse sur celui de Draco. Celui-ci frissonna mais ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches de Ron qui grogna de satisfaction. Il abandonna les lèvres de Draco pour plonger la tête dans son cou. Il fut prit de folie lorsqu'il entendit le blond haleter et crispa sa main sans ses cheveux d'argent. Draco ramena la tête de Ron à lui pour l'embrasser encore et passa carrément une main sous le t-shirt du rouquin pour remonter directement jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons qu'il pinça. Ron, déjà électrisé par la main qui remontait son buste, laissa échappé un cri étranglé lorsque son téton fut stimulé. Et cela le déconcentra suffisamment pour que Draco le renverse dos au mur. Il ramena la tête du blond à lui pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci lutta, faisant naviguer ses lèvres des siennes à son cou qu'il mordit soudainement. Ron glapit et en pressant un genou entre ses jambes, Draco put constater que le roux était vraiment dans un état d'excitation élevée.

Il se recula alors soudainement, contempla la marque rouge de ses dents sur la peau pâle et, toute trace d'émotion disparue de ses yeux, il resserra sa cravate, rajusta sa chemise dans son pantalon, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner avant de lâcher, narquois :

« Alors Weasley... J'espère que les vacances ne seront pas trop longues... »

Il planta là Ronald Weasley, tout débraillé, le rouge aux joues, le pantalon trop serré, la respiration irrégulière.

* * *

Draco avait oublié sa canne dans le Grand Hall avant de prendre le chemin de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Aussi, en ce samedi matin, était-il en train de courir à grandes enjambées en sens inverse de tous les élèves pour récupérer son précieux bien. Aucun Malfoy ne se déplaçait sans sa canne. Bien sûr, à Poudlard, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'utilité, mais lors des cérémonies mondaines auxquelles il assisterait pendant les vacances, elle était indispensable. Il parvient enfin à l'entrée principale et s'engouffra dans le château sans perdre une minute. Il avait beau être l'Héritier Malfoy, le Poudlard Express ne l'attendrait pas s'il avait une minute seulement de retard.

Il trouva sa canne appuyée contre le pied monumental de la rampe et l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Il fit demi-tour sans réfléchir et l'inévitable se produisit, il renversa quelqu'un avec violence, projeté lui aussi au sol dans la violence du choc. Une voix familière l'invectiva :

« P... Draco ! Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ! Excuse-moi... » Et une main secourable se présenta. Il s'en saisit et se remit sur ses pieds. Il s'épousseta et daigna enfin jeter un regard mauvais à l'importun qui l'avait retardé. Mais il ne rencontra que son propre regard, étrangement doté d'une peau dalmatienne et de cheveux roux foncés. Il déglutit.

Anatole Weasley.

* * *

Alors, sérieux... vous vous en doutiez, nan ? :P

Prochain Post : **Vendredi 11 Octobre 2013**, avec au programme :

- Percy, épisode 1

- Noël à Poudlard

- Une décision importante


	9. VIII) Au pied du sapin

Hey hey Hey ! Sorry pour l'heure de postage mais je fais toujours une énième relecture avant de vous livrer le chapitre ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_**Au pied du Sapin**_

La première semaine de vacances au Terrier s'était révélée étrangement calme pour les trois adolescents. Hermione s'était habituée au babillage incessant de Suzan et Paule, ses cadets, qui passaient leur vie à se disputer. Elle avait aussi prit goût aux discussions exaltantes avec Wilhelm et aux sifflements stridents qu'Appolin produisait à l'aide de sa petite flûte en bois. Il lui avait raconté que son grand-père lui avait offert cet objet moldu le jour de sa fête et qu'il ne s'en séparait pas depuis. Ses frères et sa sœur avaient confirmé d'un œil mécontent en précisant qu'ils avaient pourtant essayé de se débarrasser de l'objet. Ron pour sa part, regrettait les parties d'échecs avec Ana' et les pitreries d'Edgar qui ne manquait pas une occasion de se donner en spectacle. Depuis quelques semaines, en traînant avec le métis, il s'était aussi considérablement rapproché de Blaise. Le serpentard était intelligent et amusant et s'avérait être un excellent joueur aux échecs. Harry avait d'abord grogné quand Ron l'avait ramené dans la salle commune des rouge-et-or mais avait aussi du avouer qu'il le trouvait sympathique.

De ce côté là, il n'y avait pas eu de progrès, Harry n'avait pas montré d'inclinaison particulière envers le black et celui-ci semblait intégrer Harry seulement comme connaissance d'ami. Ron avait bien essayé de jouer les marieuses mais Hermione l'avait réprimandé fortement. Elle avait même sournoisement souligné qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa propre vie sentimentale. Il avait rougi avec virulence, se demandant si elle avait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé entre Anthony et lui.

Ce souvenir en amena un autre dans son esprit. Celui d'un serpentard aux mèches claires le plaquant contre un mur pour lui planter les dents dans le cou. Il caressa distraitement la marque qui ornait toujours sa peau fine. Cela faisait presque semaine déjà et elle persistait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte sur le moment que Malfoy avait croqué si fort. Et il rougit en songeant qu'il avait vraiment du perdre les pédales pour ne pas le noter. Il essaya de chasser la sensation du corps de Draco contre le sien. Cet instant le hantait. Il avait vraiment aimé cet échange et il avait envie de se baffer de se l'avouer si facilement. Mais après tout, il était encore dans l'enthousiasme de la découverte et Malfoy avait trop d'expérience pour le bien de Ron. Il soupira encore en ramenant son drap à lui. Il leva la tête pour constater que Harry dormait, ses ronflements résonnant doucement dans la chambre. Il aurait bien aimer se confier à quelqu'un. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Draco en cinq minutes était quatre fois plus intense que ce qu'il avait partagé avec Anthony en plusieurs semaines. Il culpabilisa en songeant à Anatole et Sylvestre. Les deux adolescents seraient probablement écœurés s'ils savaient ce qui s'était passé derrière cette statue. Il chassa ses sombres idées pour se concentrer sur les dernières nouvelles du monde du Quidditch. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit en rêvant balais, souaffles, anneaux et bel attrapeur aux yeux d'acier.

Ron s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé de Draco Malfoy. Et la netteté de ce songe perturbant le retournait encore. Il baissa le regard. Visiblement, son corps aussi avait été prit par l'illusion et il avait un sérieux souci dans le pyjama à régler. Il jeta un regard furtif en direction de Harry mais celui-ci était déjà levé. Il sourit, satisfait. Alors, il glissa sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama. Il se concentra sur la silhouette massive de Viktor Krum et commença de lents va-et-vient. Mais très vite, les yeux noirs du joueur de Quidditch s'éclaircirent pour se parer de nuances nuageuses aux pépites de plomb. La peau, perdit sa pilosité sombre pour se recouvrir d'un duvet couleur blé qui lui était familier. Les hanches, d'habitudes si massives, s'atrophièrent pour n'être plus que des lignes sveltes qui venaient à sa rencontre en une poussée gracieuse. Et les lèvres, qu'il imaginait pulpeuses, se dégonflaient soudain pour se faire maigres et rêches. Et la sensation de griffure qu'il avait déjà vécu l'effleura à nouveau et il fut électrisé en la retrouvant si hâtive. Il jouit sans pouvoir retenir un « Draco... » murmuré faiblement.

* * *

Hermione observait Percy Weasley depuis que celui-ci avait rejoint la table du petit-déjeuner. Il avait posé son journal sur la table, à gauche de son bol. Mal réveillé, ses cheveux étaient un amas de boucles irrégulières se battant entre elles. Il avait le regard ensommeillé, naviguant distraitement sur les différents articles de la Gazette. Il prenait du café et des tartines au beurre recouvertes de confiture de fraise. Comme elle. Elle sourit inconsciemment en se rappelant que Wilhelm aussi prenait cela le matin. Elle détailla davantage son vis-à-vis. Percy était de taille moyenne pour un jeune adulte. Il n'avait pas une musculature très développée du temps où il était à Poudlard mais la vie active lui avait octroyé quelques rondeurs au niveau des bras qui révélaient une activité sportive régulière. Son visage s'était affirmé, sa mâchoire élargie, et son torse était plus clairement dessiné. Il n'était pas beau à proprement parler mais il y avait un air intelligent dans son visage qui lui accordait un certain charme posé. Un rire contenu à sa gauche la tira de sa contemplation.

Harry l'avait grillé en beauté. Elle baissa le nez sur son bol, trempant plusieurs fois sa tartine pour se donner contenance. L'arrivée d'un grand hibou grand-duc leur fit tous lever la tête. Il arborait une mine supérieure et tendit l'enveloppe à Hermione qui la prit, surprise. Elle ne recevait jamais de courrier. Le hiboux n'accepta pas le Miam-Hiboux qu'elle lui tendait et elle se dit qu'il attendait sûrement une réponse. Alors, elle décacheta la lettre et quitta la table pour la lire plus à son aise près de la cheminée, sous le regard blasé du volatile. Elle regarda directement la signature pour connaître l'identité de son correspondant. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit une fine écriture italique indiquer : Draco Malfoy. En quel honneur le Prince des Serpentards lui accorderait-il son attention ?

_Granger,_

_Tu te doutes bien que si je m'adresse à toi, c'est que je me retrouve dans une situation désespérée. J'ose supposer que tu es moins stupide que les amis que tu t'es choisi. Aussi, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu as, comme moi, deviné l'identité du deuxième parent d'Edgar Zabini. Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas de tels yeux ?_

_Je suis certain que tu ne comprends pas ce que vient faire Zabini dans cette affaire. _

_En réalité, il me semble qu'un autre adolescent du futur possède des yeux tout à fait reconnaissables et ce constat, tu le comprendras quand tu l'auras fait par toi-même, me plonge dans une situation délicate._

_Je vais être franc. Ma famille a juré allégeance au Lord Noir. Je n'ai jamais souhaité suivre les traces de mon père. Jusqu'ici, je m'étais résigné à le faire. Mais maintenant, il y a Sylvestre. Et ce nouvel élément évoqué plus tôt. Je ne peux pas me lier à Voldemort. _

_Je m'adresse à toi pour que tu appuies la demande que je vais faire à Dumbledore d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix._

_J'attends ta réponse au plus vite._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione recommença enfin à respirer. Son cerveau était en ébullition tant il essayait d'intégrer les informations contenues dans cet étonnant courrier. Le début. Les yeux d'Eddy, ceux de Harry, elle situait. Malfoy savait donc. Mais après ? Un autre adolescent aux yeux singuliers ? Un adolescent n'ayant donc qu'un père... Sylvestre ? Il n'avait jamais la même couleur d'yeux. Mais son père était Draco. Non, il ne s'agissait probablement pas de lui. Elle songea que ce devait être un adolescent plus ou moins proche d'elle pour que Draco songe qu'elle puisse l'identifier. Aucun de ses enfants, ils avaient soit ses yeux, soit ceux de Percy. Ce qui pouvait être considéré comme sa plus proche famille était Harry, mais son fils était à éliminer. Restait Ron. Son cœur battit à toute allure alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la couleur des yeux de son neveu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier :

« Par la jupe de Morgane ! »

* * *

**Le Lendemain**

Paule était en compagnie de tous les enfants du futur dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'étaient tous levés aux aurores pour découvrir leurs cadeaux. Tous les paquets étaient présentement au pied d'un gigantesque sapin. Leur situation quelque peu exceptionnelle avait poussé Dumbledore a fêter Noël tous ensemble plutôt que chaque maison séparément. Il avait été heureux de voir qu'aucune espèce d'inimitié ne semblait d'ailleurs régner entre les quatre maisons du futur. Aussi en cette matinée encore peu entamée se frottait-il les mains en observant les petits loups ouvrir leurs cadeaux avec enthousiasme.

La jeune fille avait reçu des cadeaux très variés. Sa mère lui avait offert un joli grimoire sur les voyages temporels qui la fit sourire. « Il ne faut jamais perdre une occasion de s'instruire » disait tout le temps Hermione. Harry, qui avait une imagination limitée mais était un oncle plein de bonne volonté lui avait acheté des bonbons et des accessoires lumineux pour ses cheveux. Et Ron, qui était le plus fantasque des trois avait opté pour un coffret édition de luxe des Boîtes à Flemme des Jumeaux. Elle regrettait de ne pas connaître ces deux-là du passé. Mais Dumbledore avait été formel : pas de contact extérieur. Elle serra dans son poing le petit médaillon de Draco.

Comme d'habitude, Toundra avait été le plus fin, le plus à même de deviner ce qui la toucherait. Il avait trouvé un cadeau élégant, distrayant et utile. En effet, elle avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt qu'en ouvrant son médaillon, celui-ci proposait plusieurs options selon ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle se sentait seule dans son dortoir la nuit, il laissait échapper un petit serpent vert lumineux, qui dansait pour la faire sourire. Quand elle faisait ses devoirs et qu'elle se trouvait dans une impasse, la petite lumière se regroupait pour former le numéro de la page du livre qu'elle avait en main et qui pourrait l'aider. Enfin, quand elle trouvait le temps long, la lueur lui indiquait l'heure et lui mimait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'occuper. Elle était toujours étonné par les ressources dont disposait la petite lumière. Elle soupçonnait Draco de lui avoir lui-même soufflé des idées.

Elle observa ses camarades. Elle guettait particulièrement la réaction d'Anatole, toujours inquiète à son sujet. Il déballait les présents distraitement, leur accordant parfois un faible sourire. Alors qu'il croyait avoir terminé, Edgar lui indiqua un autre paquet :

« Il y a ton nom dessus. » Ana' haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Qui ça peut bien être ? » Il approcha le cadeau, un paquet plutôt petit et rectangulaire. Sûrement un livre. L'emballage était noir avec un ruban gris. Il hésita, jeta un œil à Sylvestre et Edgar et enfin l'ouvrit. Un carnet. Il fronça les sourcils. Il l'ouvrit. Une petite enveloppe dorée se trouvait entre les deux premières pages. Il marqua un temps avant de la saisir et de la décacheter. Il déplia un parchemin au grain fin et admira l'écriture élégante qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Son cœur se serra. Il reconnut l'écriture de Draco.

_Anatole,_

_N'en veut pas à Paule de ne pas avoir résisté à mon regard d'acier. J'ai réussi à la faire suffisamment parler pour lui arracher un indice capital concernant l'identité de ton second père._

Anatole arrêta de lire, referma la lettre et la repoussa loin de lui, paniqué. Edgar intercepta la lettre et la parcourut hâtivement. Son expression passa de surprise, à méfiante, à inquiète puis à surprise encore avant d'être franchement amusée et enfin rayonnante. Il passa la lettre à Sylvestre qui passa lui aussi par toutes ces nuances. Mais il partit aussitôt sa lecture achevée à Paule pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser plusieurs fois sur les deux joues. Anatole, perplexe, reprit la lettre laissée au sol et reprit sa lecture.

… _J'ai réussi à la faire suffisamment parler pour lui arracher un indice capital concernant l'identité de ton second père. Je me demande maintenant comment il est possible que personne ne tire leçon de l'exemple d'Edgar. Car sans vouloir me vanter, mes yeux sont au moins aussi unique que ceux de Potter. _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être plus intéressé à toi et de t'avoir abandonné au milieu du couloir le jour où j'étais revenu chercher ma canne. Ma surprise était trop grande et j'étais aveuglé par l'antipathie que j'éprouve encore parfois pour ton autre père. _

_Ce carnet est un bien modeste présent mais j'espère qu'il nous permettra de rattraper le temps que nous avons déjà perdu afin de mieux nous connaître. Je suis très curieux à ton sujet. _

_Ce carnet possède un jumeau qui est actuellement en ma possession. J'ai relié magiquement nos deux carnets pour que nous puissions communiquer par leur intermédiaire. _

_A l'occasion, n'hésite pas à déranger ton jeune père._

_Joyeux Noël Fiston._

_Draco Malfoy_

Ana' essuya une larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil gauche lorsqu'il avait constaté que le « Fiston » était d'une écriture un peu tremblotante, et il imaginait assez bien ce que cela avait coûté à son père d'utiliser cette formulation. Il se leva à son tour pour aller embrasser sa cousine pour la remercier de cet excellent cadeau de Noël.

* * *

**La veille**

Harry l'avait rejoint lorsqu'il l'avait entendu s'exclamer depuis la cuisine. Il était assez inquiet de découvrir son état prostré et ses yeux globuleux sortir presque de leurs orbites. S'en était suivie une étrange discussion.

« Hermy ? » Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

« Harry... Je crois que j'ai la réponse à une question que tu m'as posée il y a quelques temps. » Il croisa les bras, dans l'expectative.

« Je ne pense pas que l'homosexualité soit évidente à deviner chez un inconnu ou même chez quelqu'un de très proche. Si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu préférais les garçons. Et Ron non plus. » Elle sourit à l'ambiguïté de sa phrase. L'image d'Anthony Goldstein se montrant plutôt désagréable avec Ron, sans raison apparente, lui revint, et elle sourit mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu louper cette idylle ? Tout se recoupait : la bonne humeur de Ron, son amitié nouvelle avec Goldstein, leur disparition un soir de ronde commune... Elle rit doucement. Harry semblait la prendre pour une folle.

« Je ne pense pas non plus que les gens du même bord que nous ne devine nos préférences. Et cette lettre vient de m'en apporter la preuve. » Harry croisa davantage encore ses bras.

« Qui peut bien t'écrire pour te parler de sa vie amoureuse ? » Elle fit signe que non de la tête.

« Tu n'y es pas. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui me parle de sa future vie amoureuse ou du moins, de ce que celle-ci implique pour plusieurs personnes. »

Elle brûla le parchemin d'un coup de baguette magique et se précipita vers un bureau-secrétaire pour emprunter une plume et un rouleau de parchemin. Harry la regarda faire sans bouger, encore perplexe sur ce que son amie essayait de lui faire comprendre. Elle scribouilla pendant dix minutes, se relisant, se corrigeant, reformulant et après avoir recopié au propre son message, elle le cacheta pour le donner au grand hibou qui attendait toujours. Celui-ci s'envola dans un bruissement élégant tandis que Hermione brûlait son brouillon. Elle arracha ensuite un petit bout de papier, y inscrivit un bref message qu'elle envoya par cheminette après avoir prononcé distinctement : « Pour le Professeur Dumbledore ». Harry se gratta la tête, totalement perdu.

L'arrivée de Ron les distrait quelque peu.

« Il reste des croissannnnnnts ?! » gueula celui-ci en dévalant les escaliers. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Ils entendirent Percy soupirer avant de quitter la cuisine et Hermione ne put bêtement s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aurait réagi pareil si elle n'était pas déjà préoccupée par un autre sujet. Elle regagna la table du petit-déjeuner. Ils découvrirent un Ron décoiffé, la tête maussade, les yeux cernés, le regard fuyant. Et ce Ron là était clairement mal à l'aise concernant quelque chose qu'il leur cachait visiblement. La jeune fille se demanda si l'affaire n'était pas plus avancée qu'elle ne l'avait cru, du moins du côté du rouquin. Elle décida de laisser tomber la subtilité avec un Ron à peine réveillé qui ne comprendrait pas où elle voulait en venir. Après tout, elle ne cédait pas souvent à sa curiosité. Après avoir jeté un sort de silence autour d'eux trois, elle demanda sans préambule :

« Est-ce que tu sais qui est le deuxième père d'Anatole ? » Harry qui avait espéré que reprendre du café éclaircirait ses idées recracha le contenu de son bol. Outré, il s'insurgea :

« Quoi ?! Tu es gay Ron ?! » Celui-ci rougit comme jamais avant.

C'était marqué sur son front ou quoi ? Il se racla la gorge, totalement désespéré par cette situation inattendue. Hermione ne pouvait-elle pas poser ses questions en privé ? Et d'abord, cela signifiait-il qu'elle savait, contrairement à lui, avec qui il avait eu Anatole ? Il attaqua derechef.

« C'est Edgar qui te l'a dit ? » Elle sourit.

« Non. C'est l'autre père. » Ron recracha chocolat chaud, croissant et confiture. Ses yeux devinrent fous et il attrapa Hermione par le col de son chemisier.

« Dis-moi qui c'est ! » Surprise, elle bafouilla, mais elle le repoussa d'un sort et il jura en tombant de sa chaise. Heureusement qu'elle gardait toujours sa baguette sur elle.

« Non, je ne te dirai rien. D'une part car je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais mieux traité que Harry. D'une autre parce qu'encore une fois, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Tu n'as qu'à deviner.

-Crois-tu que je n'y ai pas pensé ?! Mais c'est moins facile que pour Harry. » Le concerné eut la bonne idée d'intervenir.

« Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que tout le monde hormis moi sait qui est mon fils ?!

-Non. Juste nous et Malfoy. » Hermione et Harry ouvrirent de grands yeux.

« Rassure-moi... Ce n'est pas Malfoy...

-Non. » Ron gloussa en imaginant la fouine avec son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne mérite pas tant de mal. » Ce fut à Hermione de glousser mais les deux garçons ne comprirent pas pourquoi. Il continua :

« Allez Hermione, un indice au moins. » Elle avança sa tête vers lui, et avec un sourire sournois, elle lâcha :

« ça crève les yeux ! »

Ron se mit à bouder et Harry exigea des explications. Hermione lui répliqua sèchement qu'il n'était pas concerné et il se mit également à bouder. Un bruit dans le salon fit s'y précipiter Hermione. La tête du Professeur Dumbledore était apparue dans la cheminée. Il l'aperçut :

« Miss Granger ! J'ai reçu votre billet. Êtes-vous libre pour l'heure à venir ?

-J'arrive tout de suite Professeur. » Elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette lorsqu'il eut disparu et s'évapora à son tour dans le conduit, sous l'œil surpris de Percy qui était en train de lire sur le canapé.

« Cette fille est folle... » Et il replongea dans son journal en souriant.

* * *

Hermione surgit dans le bureau du directeur et se retint à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Dumbledore était attablé derrière son large bureau, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Elle ne perdit pas une minute. Techniquement, il n'y avait pas d'urgence mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque que Draco change d'avis.

« Monsieur. Il faudrait que Draco Malfoy soit présent car l'affaire qui va être évoquée le concerne en premier lieu. » Dumbledore plissa le front, ses yeux errèrent quelques secondes sur l'ancien mobilier qui les entourait et il se leva.

« Soit. » Il s'approcha de la cheminée, contacta le Manoir Malfoy et Hermione l'entendit parler à quelqu'un :

« Navré de me pas m'être fait annoncer Lucius. J'ai besoin que Draco vienne dans mon bureau immédiatement. Réunion exceptionnelle des préfets pour une affaire concernant l'école. » Elle entendit une voix traînante parler très vite, visiblement contrariée mais lorsque Dumbledore retira sa tête, ce fut pour laisser passer un Draco Malfoy un peu fébrile. Il regarda le vieil homme avant de lâcher :

« Heureusement que je suis Préfet. » Il s'installa dans le fauteuil que n'occupait pas Hermione en attendant que Dumbledore retrouve sa place de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Bien. Peut être serez vous à même de m'expliquer tant de hâte pour me parler. » demanda-t-il avec amusement. Hermione adressa un regard d'encouragement à Draco. Il se racla la gorge et décida de jouer franc-jeu.

« Je veux intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. » Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois, deux êtres encore vivant eurent la joie de découvrir ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un Dumbledore estomaqué. Le pétillement de ses yeux cessa, sa bouche s'arrondit légèrement, bien que cachée par sa barbe et sa main agrippa l'accoudoir pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Hermione aurait bien marqué son étonnement face à cette scène mais elle avait hâte que Draco développe. Alors elle pria le directeur de se ressaisir du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête et, prenant une grande inspiration, retrouva sa voix posée.

« Puis-je vous demander quelles sont vos motivations Monsieur Malfoy ? » Draco s'exécuta.

« Je songe à cette option depuis l'arrivée des enfants du futur et la découverte de mon lien de parenté avec Sylvestre. Croyez-moi quand je vous dit que personne ne souhaite être le fils d'un Mangemort. J'ai longtemps hésité, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais dernièrement, un nouveau facteur a su précipiter ma décision. » Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina. Draco s'interrompit. Il avait toujours aimé mettre en scène ses discours et la pause dramatique semblait en cet instant justifiée. Le directeur tomba dans le panneau (mais pardonnez-lui, il est encore sous le choc).

« Dois-je penser que ce facteur porterait un nom d'ordinaire roux ? » Draco laissa échapper un sourire contrit.

« Vous pensez bien Monsieur. » Il jeta un regard à Granger qui les observait en silence.

« Depuis que Sylvestre est rentré dans ma vie, laissant parfois échapper quelques informations sur le futur. Et Edgar surtout... J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que mon futur est par trop lié aux Weasley, à ma camarade ici présente et à leur ami à lunettes. Je pense donc qu'à un moment donné, j'ai du prendre une décision qui m'a éloigné de Voldemort. » Dumbledore fut surpris que Draco Malfoy utilise ce nom tabou pour tout le monde, et encore plus pour les Mangemorts. Il ignorait à quel point Draco s'était entraîné pendant cette semaine pour le prononcer sans hésitation. Le directeur laissa ses muscles se détendre et sa tête reposer sur le haut dossier.

Hermione intervint :

« Avant que vous ne me posiez la question Monsieur, je suis ici pour soutenir Draco dans sa décision. » Dumbledore reporta son attention sur elle.

« Pensez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger, que ce garçon qui vous a insultée pendant six longues années et persécuté vos amis, puisse du jour au lendemain faire table rase pour montrer patte blanche. Elle plaqua son regard dans celui du vieil homme.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je conseillerais de laisser une deuxième chance à Draco. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais devoir énoncer les nombreux profits qu'une recrue telle que lui apporterait à l'ordre. Ce n'est encore moins moi qui soulignera l'impact temporel que cette décision implique. » Le directeur laissa échapper un sourire satisfait. Il allait répliquer lorsque Draco prit la parole :

« Il y a une armoire à disparaître dans la salle sur demande. Elle est en état de marche, par mes bons soins. Il est prévu qu'en Juin, dix mangemorts empruntent sa jumelle conservée à Barjow and Burke pour pénétrer dans le château. Et pendant qu'ils feront diversion en attaquant les élèves et en détruisant le bâtiment principal, je suis chargé de vous éliminer Dumbledore. » Il avait dit cela d'une voix monocorde. Hermione retint un cri strident et le Directeur hocha lentement la tête.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet. » Draco ferma les yeux, las.

« J'imagine que vous avez présentement tous vos biens personnels réduits dans une malle extensible de poche. » Draco hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Vous concevez donc que si je décline votre requête, votre retour au Manoir sera douloureux. » Draco ouvrit les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Hermione sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux en les observant tous deux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Draco Malfoy soit aussi prêt à trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en prenant un risque aussi grand. Le Directeur soupira :

« Vous savez aussi que je ne peux pas vous retirer la marque qui orne votre poignet gauche ? » Draco ne répondit toujours pas mais la réponse était évidente dans ses prunelles fatiguées. Dumbledore aussi sembla épuisé à cet l'instant. Il se retourna vers Fumseck :

« Convoque les membres au Quartier Général. »

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient inquiets. Hermione les avait quittés au petit-déjeuner et c'était le soir. Une heure après elle, c'étaient les parents qui avaient emprunté la poudre de cheminette après la visite de Fumseck. Ils se demandaient maintenant quel avait pu être le contenu de la mystérieuse lettre reçue par Hermione car il semblait évident que cela concernait l'Ordre. Ron avait fini de ronger ses ongles et Harry était las de tourner en rond dans le salon. Ginny était avec eux, silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour les calmer et préférant lutter pour plaquer Harry au sol pour qu'il évite de bouger de la sorte. Percy, qui était rentré trois heures plus tôt du travail avait immédiatement gagné le Square Grimmaurd, à la demande de ses parents par l'intermédiaire de Ron. Les trois adolescents avaient fini par s'endormir.

Enfin, une lumière se fit et ils furent surpris de trouver les cadeaux sous le sapin. Ils ne réalisèrent qu'alors que c'était le matin de Noël. Puis, leur attention se reporta sur Arthur Weasley qui s'époussetait distraitement et attendit que sa femme apparaisse à son tour pour l'aider à sortir du conduit. Elle tituba un peu mais ce fut son regard qui les inquiéta. Percy les suivait, puis Fred, George et Bill. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Harry et Ron demandèrent d'une voix rauque :

« Où est Hermione ? » ce à quoi Fred grimaça et George répondit évasivement :

« Ils arrivent... » Ils ? Ron regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules. Ginny n'avait pas bougé, observant la scène avec intérêt. Enfin, la silhouette de leur amie se dessina et elle se matérialisa devant leurs yeux. Elle s'écarta vite de la cheminée et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une deuxième personne ne fasse également son entrée. Harry laissa échapper un cri avant de balbutier :

« Le Grand Duc ! Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce piaf ! » Ron pâlit considérablement. Mal à l'aise, Draco tenta un timide :

« Joyeux Noël... »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une famille de rouquins se retrouva avec un blond au pied du sapin.

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites vous ?

Des théories sur la suite ? :P

N'hésitez pas à reviewer les petits poulets :D

Au prochain post, soit, le **Dimanche 13 Octobre 2013** :

- Les Vacances au Terrier


	10. IX) Les Perles de l'Héritier

Alors, la suite.

Et donc...

_**ATTENTION ! AVERTISSEMENT ! LE RATING M EST TOTALEMENT JUSTIFIE DANS CE CHAPITRE. JE REPETE : CITRON PRESSE !**_

(cessez de sourire bande de pervers)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_**Les perles de l'Héritier**_

Un lit de camp supplémentaire avait été installé dans la chambre de Ron pour accueillir Draco. Celui-ci avait agrandit sa malle et l'avait posée près de sa paillasse. Il y avait énormément de monde au Terrier à cette période de l'année. En plus de ses résidents habituels, cette année, les Weasley accueillaient les Diggory (qui répondaient à leur invitation depuis la mort de Cédric pour ne pas être seuls en ces jours de fête), les Lovegood (qui exportaient leur excentricité) et les Lupin (qui dispensaient leur sympathie à tous).

Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient joyeusement en train d'ouvrir leurs paquets en compagnie de Luna. Le rouquin serra son amie dans ses bras en découvrant que pour une fois, elle ne lui avait pas offert un livre mais un abonnement annuel aux matchs des Canons de Chudley. Harry se plaignit qu'elle lui avait volé son idée et qu'il avait ainsi du se rabattre sur de nouvelles protections de gardien. Le garçon rit beaucoup lorsqu'ils lui racontèrent le stratagème qu'ils avaient mis en place pour l'éloigner du dortoir afin que Harry note sa taille en vérifiant sur ses anciennes protections usées dans sa malle. Il avait bien sûr un nouveau pull rouge à R d'or qu'il enfila brièvement afin de l'essayer seulement et déterminer qu'il le cacherait avec les autres au fond de son armoire qui prendrait accidentellement feu à la fin de sa scolarité. Il avait en effet secrètement décidé qu'il se composerait une nouvelle garde-robe avant de se lancer dans la vie active. Il économisait d'ailleurs à ce sujet et fut content de trouver quelques enveloppes à son nom provenant de membres plus éloignés de sa famille et contenant quelques galions.

Il y avait, pour leur plus grande joie, quelques petits paquets discrets provenant de leurs enfants. Lorsque Draco vit Hermione ouvrir de grands yeux en découvrant le cadeau provenant de Paule, il sourit pour lui-même, songeant qu'étant donné les circonstances actuelles, il ne regrettait nullement d'avoir financé les cadeaux de Noël de la fillette. Hermione, par son aplomb et son bon sens avait été un poids conséquent pour convaincre les autres membres de l'Ordre du bien fondé de sa demande. Ils n'avaient pas dévoilé son lien de parenté avec Anatole et toute sa défense avait été construite sur son utilité. Il connaissait bien son père qui ne l'avait pas écarté concernant les projets auquel le faisait participer le Lord Noir. Soudain, il croisa le regard de Ron qui le lorgnait avec attention. Il détourna le regard. Il y avait de l'accusation dans les yeux du rouquin et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Il avait été ému lorsqu'il avait découvert six petits paquets à son nom. Il y avait une jolie plume noire à mine d'argent de la part de Blaise qui savait qu'il avait cassé la sienne dernièrement et un coffret de bonbons de la nouvelle collection de chez Honeyducks provenant de Théodore (son père était l'actionnaire majoritaire du célèbre magasin). Les enfants du futur avaient été plus inventifs, ne comptant que sur leur magie. Ainsi, Sylvestre lui avait tressé un bracelet avec ses cheveux et il changeait de couleur, passant du blond cendré au roux vif de Ron à celui plus sombre d'Anatole et au bleu et au gris de leurs yeux à tous quatre. Draco avait en effet apprit que les métamorphmage pouvaient faire pousser leurs cheveux à volonté. Il songea avec amusement que Sylvestre le Fainéant avait probablement fait le même cadeaux à tous ses proches. Edgar, en bon farceur et grand radin, avait obtenu la permission de Mme Pince d'emprunter pour lui un exemplaire de l'ouvrage « Apprécier Harry Potter en vingt leçons ». Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant l'ouvrage accompagné d'une note de Mme Pince rappelant la date à laquelle l'ouvrage devait retourner à la Bibliothèque. Paule l'avait grandement touchée également. Elle avait rempli une fiole de bave de Puffskein (il se demanda si elle n'avait pas été en chiper à Severus) durcie qui protégeait une fleur qu'elle avait enchantée et qui ainsi restait toujours vivante, diffusant un parfum agréable qui était apaisant. Le dernier présent était arrivé après les autres, porté par un petit hibou volant de travers. Il l'avait découvert plus tard dans la journée et il provenait d'Anatole. Le garçon avait donc bien reçu son cadeau. Il sourit en songeant au rouquin. C'était un flacon d'encre grise de la même couleur que leurs yeux. Il fut touché de cette attention.

Il alla donc chercher son carnet ensorcelé pour lui communiquer sa gratitude. Il se servit bien entendu de la plume de Blaise et de l'encre d'Anatole.

_Je suis très heureux d'avoir désormais de l'encre digne de ce nom. Ton cadeau m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Tu diras à Edgar que je ne compte pas ouvrir le livre une seule fois. Il sera probablement heureux d'apprendre que je vais avoir des cours à domicile de Potterattitude, étant jusqu'à nouvel ordre chez les Weasley. Embrasse ton frère pour moi et dis-lui que son bracelet est très réussi. Félicite Paule pour avoir réussi à désamorcer les sorts protégeant l'armoire à ingrédients de Severus. J'espère que vous avez tous eu des beaux cadeaux et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop. Il faudra que tu me dises quelle taille tu fais car j'ai constaté que ta robe était élimée sur le bas. Je t'embrasse mon fils._

Il hésita en constatant qu'il était assez familier dans ce message. Mais après tout, il était familier avec Sylvestre et Anatole était aussi son fils. Il comprendrait. Il espérait que personne ne se moque jamais en lui ressortant sa sensibilité de père poule en public. L'écriture brouillonne du jeune Weasley ne se fit pas attendre.

_Paule est un génie. Edgar est un idiot et Sylvestre est trop émotif. Rires et joie dans la Grande Salle. Papa et toi me manquez. Et Tante Hermione aussi, je n'arrive pas à forcer Wilhelm à stopper ses révisions. Les infâmes rejetons de Brown et Bullstrode nous ont encore cherché querelle mais chacun est reparti dans sa salle commune avec un œil au beurre noir. Pas de blessés de notre côté et Snape les a collé tous les après-midis. Tout va bien donc. Bises à tout le monde._

_P.S : Je sais que tu n'embrasseras pas vraiment les autres. Mais si tu as l'occasion de leur dire que l'on pense à eux._

Draco sourit à cette dernière remarque. Même si elle l'avait aidée, il ne se voyait effectivement pas épouser des lèvres la joue de Granger. Une main serrée serait bien suffisante. Quant à Potter, quelques paroles suffiront. Il ne pouvait imaginer aucun contact physique entre eux à moins que ce ne soit un poing dans ses lunettes trop rondes. Mais ça ne conviendrait probablement pas. Et puis Ron... Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait une excellente raison de le mettre mal à l'aise en le chauffant encore une fois. Mais il n'était pas sûr cette fois, de se reprendre à temps face au roux. Il était sur son territoire et contraint de dormir dans sa chambre qui plus est. Ne pas tenter le diable. Avant d'effacer la page d'un coup de baguette magique, il capta le regard de Granger qui se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle parcourut les propos d'Anatole et sourit.

Les autres, restés près des cadeaux, la regardèrent étrangement. Ils savaient qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Malfoy réside ici pendant ces vacances. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore déterminé si elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour le blond. Elle leur adressa un sourire gigantesque :

« C'est Sylvestre. » mentit-elle. « Il nous fait savoir que tous nous embrassent. » Percy leva un sourcil étonné :

« Qui est Sylvestre ?

-Euh... Un Serpentard... L'un des rares qui soit sympathique. En première année. Nous avons des amis communs. » expliqua vaguement Hermione. Ron soupira de soulagement et Harry recommença de respirer. Luna eut un sourire surpris.

« Parle-t-il d'Ephèse, Antiochus, Cassandre, Viviane et Délice ? » Nouveau haussement de sourcils de la part de Percy qui était véritablement étonné. Hermione fit non de la tête.

« J'aurais probablement des nouvelles par Wilhelm, Appolin, Paule ou Suzan.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que Suzan était un joli nom pour un garçon... Par contre Paul... » commenta distraitement Percy avant de replonger dans son journal. Hermione rougit furieusement et précisa :

« Paule est une fille. » Percy leva les yeux au ciel en riant :

« Je t'imagine bien appeler ta fille ainsi Hermione... » Ron ne put retenir un couinement amusé vite coupé par un coup de coude de Harry. Draco sourit en feuilletant le livre que Edgar lui avait envoyé et Luna eut un rire joyeux. Percy les regarda à tour de rôle sans comprendre et haussa les épaules avant de replonger dans les petites annonces.

* * *

Ron s'enroula dans trois couvertures une fois couché. La raison de telles précautions ? L'arrivée d'un Draco Malfoy en pyjama de soie bleue dans sa chambre. Harry était encore dans la salle de bain, prenant sa douche. Le blond avait plié ses vêtements sur son coffre et lisait un épais livre jaune. Trop perturbé par son longues jambes serrées gentiment par le tissu doux et la silhouette cassée de Draco allongé, relevé sur un coude, il entama la discussion :

« Que lis-tu ? » Draco lui lança l'ouvrage et Ron ricana en lisant le titre.

« C'est Edgar qui me l'a envoyé. Je pense qu'il a dans l'idée de forcer les rapprochements. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ron feuilleta le bouquin.

« Je pense que son père lui manque. Il aimerait que tout se passe plus vite pour pouvoir découvrir son jeune père.

-C'est ce que j'ai supposé aussi. » Draco croisa les bras sous sa tête. Ron lutta pour ne pas dévorer des yeux la peau blanche de son ventre qui était apparue quand son haut de pyjama s'était relevé. Il ferma vite le livre, le lançant à Draco qui l'intercepta dans un geste vif digne des plus grands Attrapeurs. Mais la couverture en plastique poli glissa dans ses doigts et il se ramassa l'ouvrage assez conséquent sur la tête. Il pesta :

« Weasley ! » avant de surgir hors du lit pour sauter sur celui de Ron.

« Brute ! » Il lui colla un oreiller sur la tête dans l'idée de l'étouffer. Ron se débattit, riant, criant, tentant d'appeler à l'aide. Harry entra à ce moment-là et fonça sur Draco, le tira en arrière, le faisant lourdement tomber au sol. Le serpentard hurla au complot et rejoignit son lit en insultant toute la lignée des Potter et des Weasley. Ron avait pourtant déconnecté de ses propos. Draco était décoiffé, essoufflé, les premiers boutons de sa chemise de pyjama ayant été défaits dans la lutte. Le blond rabattit ses mèches en arrière et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La courbe de son corps se brisa lorsqu'il atterrit et le rouquin choisit de nouer une nouvelle couverture autour de lui pour résister à la tentation de rejoindre le blond une fois endormi.

Au réveil, le lendemain, il avait une splendide érection et se souvint en grinçant des dents des rêves peuplés de blonds de la nuit passée. Par chance, il avait anticipé en jetant un sort de silence autour de son lit. Harry était une fois de plus levé avant lui, son lit défait. Draco aussi était levé. Ron resta allongé, les yeux fermés et les entrouvrit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Draco entra, une serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa taille nue, son torse encore humide de la douche. Ron aurait couiné s'il n'était pas tant préoccupé par la nécessité de rester silencieux.

Draco jeta un regard vers lui, s'assurant sûrement qu'il était bien endormi et abandonnant sa serviette sur son lit, commença de s'habiller. Ron était au plus mal. Il bénit l'épaisseur des quatre couvertures qui cachait efficacement le léger souci anatomique qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il faillit écarquiller les yeux en découvrant les fesses blafardes du Serpentard. Il savait pourtant qu'il était pâle, mais il avait presque l'impression de voir deux collines enneigées. Cette image hivernale le fit sourire et il songea qu'il donnait un ton nouveau à l'esprit de Noël. Son regard descendit un peu et il apprécia les cuisses sur lesquelles vint courir le tissu d'un jean bleu sombre. Draco avait la tête baissée sur sa braguette qu'il était en train de fermer. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux concentrés. Son torse était finement découpé, des muscles discrets le modelant. Il ne ressemblait certainement pas à Krum. Il s'étira lascivement et Ron déglutit en suivant la longueur de ses bras déterminés à toucher le plafond en bois. Draco bâilla sans élégance ce qui amusa Ron qui ne pouvait concevoir un Draco aussi humain. Le blond s'approcha de la glace sur pied qui était dans un coin de la chambre et à l'aide d'un peigne et d'un pot de gel, il disciplina ses cheveux d'argent après avoir boutonné une chemise noire à boutons bleu nuit.

Perdant toute méfiance, Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait sans retenue le dos de Draco bougeant sous les mouvements de son bras qui tenait l'outil séparant les fins cheveux. Tout à coup, le mouvement se figea et Ron vit le regard de Draco se poser sur lui dans le miroir. Il ferma les yeux trop tard. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

« Tu te rinces l'oeil depuis longtemps Weasley ? » Couinement cette fois.

« Tu as fait du bruit en cherchant ton peigne dans la trousse. » Draco sourit :

« Tu mens très mal. » Ron fut piqué au vif.

« Ne me crois pas si tu veux !

-Je n'ai pas confiance en ta langue. » Ron allait répliquer quelque chose impliquant sa langue, celle du blond et un démenti fougueux lorsque la voix de Draco résonna :

« Je préfère croire tes oreilles. » Et il ajouta malicieusement.

« Ou tes couvertures... » Ron découvrit avec horreur, que si l'amas de tissus camouflait son érection matinale, elle laissaient clairement apparaître plusieurs larges tâches dont la nature ne faisait aucun doute. Draco commenta sournoisement :

« Je t'avais bien dit que les vacances seraient longues Weasley... »

Ron lui lança une bande dessinée innocente dessus et Draco l'esquiva. Elle rebondit sur le mur derrière lui avant de s'échouer lamentablement au sol.

« Cette manie de vouloir me défigurer ! » dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron repoussa les couvertures après un sort de nettoyage rapide et partit à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain dans la ferme intention d'en dégager Harry pour se soulager et faire sa toilette. Mais la voix de Draco l'interrompit après qu'il ait passé la porte :

« Alors que tu pourrais me malmener autrement... » Les cellules de son cerveau s'entrechoquèrent avec force et son sang fit cinq fois le tour de son corps à la vitesse de la lumière. Perdant tout bon sens, il jeta un sort de glu sur la porte de la salle de bain, retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et jeta un sort de verrouillage puis un de silence.

Il attrapa Draco par le bras, il le tira jusqu'au lit où il le fit tomber et s'écrasa sur lui. Le blond laissa échapper un cri surpris qui mourut dans la gorge de Ron qui l'avala. Ses mains se plantèrent dans les hanches du serpentard qui tentait vainement de le repousser. Au bout de quelques coups de poing inefficaces sur le torse du roux, Draco se laissa faire. Il fut prit de folie à son tour et sans réfléchir ôta le haut de pyjama de Ron qui gémit, tout de même surpris. Ron n'osa pas toucher la chemise de Draco. Il avait toujours en tête la scène derrière la statue. Le blond avait retourné son attaque contre lui. Il le chaufferait à nouveau et le planterait, il en était sûr, s'il se laissait déconcentrer. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser fiévreusement, dérivant souvent sur son cou et sur sa clavicule. Il sentit cette fois l'excitation du blond à travers son jean et grogna de satisfaction.

Draco de son côté était entraîné dans un tourbillon de sensations. Oui il avait provoqué Weasley, oui comptait le chauffer dans un premier temps. Mais il avait lui aussi rêvé du roux, il avait lui aussi observé le roux au sortir de la douche la veille, sans que celui-ci ne le sache toutefois. Il était bien plus discret. Et Draco n'avait qu'une envie, qu'ils fassent l'amour le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser de questions à ce moment-là. Alors, insultant sa conscience pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix, il arracha le pantalon de pyjama de Ron qui était nu dessous. Le rouquin lui jeta un regard mi-apeuré, mi-enthousiaste. Avant qu'il ne réagisse plus, Draco le repoussa vivement, se débarrassa lui même de ses vêtements, fébrile, se colla de nouveau à Ron et le fit basculer sur le lit. Il l'embrassa partout, partant de son visage, descendant le long de son torse, ses mains caressant les cuisses léopardes. Ron était plus que dur et Draco aussi. Le blond frotta son bassin à celui du rouquin et un même cri de désir s'échappa de leurs lèvres.

Ron le repoussa un peu afin de glisser sa main entre eux. Il masturba Draco qui ne pouvait que mordre les épaules du rouquin pour s'empêcher de crier. Il n'était que gémissements emportés. Il repoussa la main du roux pour glisser lentement jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Ron soit à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il caressa les testicules du roux avec enthousiasme et celui-ci couina en fermant les yeux. Draco embrassa sa cuisse, remonta jusqu'au sexe tendu du rouquin l'embrassa longtemps, laissant peu à peu sa langue courir sur le membre rose. Enfin, il le prit en bouche pour l'aspirer lentement, faisant véritablement crier Ron qui en redemandait. Draco s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit que Ron était proche de l'orgasme. Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement, le bécotant doucement. Sa main caressait les fesses de Ron avec gentillesse. Le rouquin sembla enfin comprendre quelles étaient ses intentions. Il rougit et ses yeux se rouvrirent, légèrement inquiets. Draco lui embrassa la joue et attendit. Il joua encore du bassin pour faire gémir encore un peu Ron. Celui-ci lui sourit un peu nerveusement mais le repoussa pour se placer sur le ventre.

Draco lui caressa le dos, presque allongé sur lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps du rouquin, sa bouche parcourant sa nuque. Il s'arrêta après de longues minutes sur les fesses pâles et tachetées de Ron et les écarta après les avoir massées. Il les embrassa avant de glisser sa langue entre elles. Ron laissa échapper un nouveau couinement qui excita passablement le serpentard. Il passa sa langue doucement, puis hâtivement, finissant par titiller l'anus. Ron se contorsionnait sous le plaisir et ne pouvait que murmurer difficilement des « Encore... » parfois même pas terminés. Enfin, Draco poussa sa langue à la rencontre du petit bourgeon de chair et celle-ci s'insinua malicieusement en Ron qui cria. Il joua ainsi un quart d'heure à l'intérieur de l'orifice avant de retirer sa langue. Un filet de bave reliait sa bouche au postérieur du rouquin qui grogna, mécontent d'être abandonné. Ron se saisit de la main de Draco pour en lécher les doigts et le blond le regarda faire, fasciné, allongé sur son dos. Puis, les phalanges humides de salive, il se redressa et après quelques caresses et baisers, introduit un doigt à l'intérieur. Ron se crispa et sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux résolument fermés firent réaliser à Draco que c'était peut être sa première fois. Il passa une main réconfortante sur le dos du rouquin en agitant son doigt. Il se rapprocha de lui pour lui embrasser la nuque puis lui caresser les cheveux. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu me dis dès que ça va pas... » Ron frissonna. Draco inséra un deuxième doigt lorsque Ron se calma un peu. L'intrusion fut mieux acceptée cette fois et après avoir croisé plusieurs fois les deux doigts, il en glissa un troisième. Un soupir satisfait lui fit savoir que Ron dépassait un cap important. Lorsqu'après plusieurs minutes il retira ses doigts, le rouquin se cambra pour sentir son sexe contre ses fesses. Celui-ci vibra et Draco se força à se calmer. Il se concentra sur la nuque de Ron, l'embrassa, mordit doucement ses épaules et le força à se retourner sur le dos.

Il lui fit relever les jambes pour poser ses pieds à plat sur le matelas. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de Ron pour les surélever légèrement. Il adressa un regard interrogateur au rouquin qui hocha vivement la tête, les yeux voilés de désir. Draco appuya son sexe contre l'entrée de Ron tout en prenant en bouche l'un de ses tétons pour le distraire. Ron gémit longtemps et plusieurs fois et hoqueta seulement lorsque Draco introduisit son gland avec précaution. Le blond attendit un peu, poussa plus son membre à l'intérieur. S'arrêtant, reprenant sa marche, Draco parvint à s'insérer aussi lentement que possible dans Ron. Lorsque celui-ci laissa échapper des soupirs plus francs, il amorça un premier coup de rein assez lent. Le « Oooooh » poussé sans retenue par Ron l'encouragea. Il en donna un second et cette fois Ron agrippa ses épaules. Il sentait aussi le sexe du roux pulser contre son ventre. Vite, les mouvements se firent réguliers. Ron relevait le plus possible son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de ce qui se mouvait en lui avec force. Au bout d'un moment, un point en lui s'activa et il poussa des cris de pur plaisir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il contempla le visage crispé de Draco qui s'appliquait à ne pas le malmener. Il paraissait extrêmement concentré, les yeux fermés. Ron abandonna ses épaules pour ramener la tête du blond à lui pour embrasser ses paupières, son nez, ses joues et enfin côtoyer sa langue. Draco gémissait à présent, trop perturbé parce qu'il ressentait en bas, et ému par ce qui se passait en haut. Il ouvrit les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres humides de Ron le fit rougir. Celui-ci le supplia sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et Draco accéda à sa demande en intensifiant les mouvements de son bassin. Enfin, Ron jouit sa tête retombant sur le matelas avec délectation et Draco, stimulé par les muscles qui se refermaient sur lui, le suivit.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Ron juste après, à bout de souffle, tremblant de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Ron lui enlaça la taille, le ramena contre lui et posa sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Cette accès de tendresse fit perler quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux mais il les essuya vite, se contentant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Ron dont les racines étaient en sueur. Des coups à la porte les firent réagir et après un sort de nettoyage, il s'habillèrent en vitesse avant de déverrouiller la porte et de chacun feindre de se lever à l'instant ou de lire sur son lit. Draco quitta la pièce dès que Harry, un peu surpris d'avoir trouvé la porte fermée, réussit à rentrer. Draco lâcha avec suffisance :

« Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un rentre quand je suis à poil ! » Harry grogna et le ton désagréable du blond fit disparaître sa curiosité au profit d'une grimace.

Draco descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner tandis que Ron, assit en tailleur sur son lit, grimaçait en essayant de ne pas laisser apparaître qu'il avait mal à une certaine partie de son corps.

* * *

La prochaine fois: **(le Dimanche 20 Octobre 2013)**

-_Vacances au Terrier 2_

-_Boum Party ?_

Récriminations et Suggestions : **REVIEWEZ** sans modération ;)

* * *

Attention, désormais, je posterai seulement le **dimanche soir**.

[en effet, je n'ai que quatre chapitres d'avance et je préfère poster un peu moins mais régulièrement que de vous faire attendre par la suite]

Hasta Luego Bambinos :P


	11. X) Muggle Padre

Bonsoir à vous bande de Scrouts à pétard ! (oui, j'ai une pêche d'enfer aujourd'hui et vous en subissez les frais).

C'est parti pour le chapitre 10 (déjà... comme le temps passe. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, c'est pour le moment à peu près le milieu de la fic).

Bonne Lecture les p'tis loups:D

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**Muggle Padre**_

Les vacances chez les Weasley étaient bien différentes de celles passées au Manoir Malfoy. Et bien que cela lui aurait arraché la langue de l'avouer, elles correspondaient mieux à la définition du mot. Pas de réceptions à rallonge, ni de cours supplémentaires. Chacun pouvait vaquer à ses activités du moment qu'il participait aux tâches ménagères. Ainsi, un roulement avait été instauré et pour le deuxième jour, Draco avait été affecté au nettoyage de la salle de bain alors que Ginny s'occupait de faire la cuisine, que Percy, Ron et Harry rangeaient le grenier, que Fred et George dégnomaient le jardin, que Hermione rangeait le salon et que Mme Weasley s'occupait du linge. Le jeune homme avait été déstabilisé par l'absence d'elfes de maison. Il n'avait pas osé poser de questions mais avait assez vite compris que ce n'était pas par souci financier mais éthique que les Weasley étaient leurs propres domestiques. Bien que l'idée de toucher une serpillière ou de côtoyer un seau le répugne hautement, Draco ne pouvait offenser des gens qui l'accueillaient sous leur toit alors qu'il n'avait plus de foyer.

Il était donc en train de gratter le sol carrelé de la douche comme un forcené lorsque Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle poussa un cri surpris en le découvrant à quatre pattes, la mine concentrée et rouge sous l'effort. Il sursauta violemment et la fusilla du regard.

« Granger ? Que fais-tu là ?! Tu n'es pas censée récurer le salon ? » Elle le fixa longuement avant de répondre :

« J'ai fini. Je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. » Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans sa voix et Draco convainc que c'était définitivement dans les mœurs Gryffondor de s'entraider, même si l'autre n'était pas un ami. Il se racla la gorge mais ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr, il avait bien envie qu'elle ne le laisse pas seul, perdu avec ces outils ménagers inconnus mais s'abaisser à quémander, ça jamais. Elle dut le sentir car elle lui sourit et s'éclipsa en lui lançant :

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Elle réapparut quelques minutes après avec un gros livre à couverture en cuir usé. Elle marmonna fébrilement un « Je savais bien que j'avais vu ce bouquin en rangeant tout à l'heure. » Elle lui colla sous les yeux avec un air victorieux. Il lut : _Les sorts qui vous ménagent_. Il grimaça. La jeune fille rit doucement et lui adressa un sourire amusé : « Moi non plus je ne suis pas convaincue par leur jeu de mot. Mais en le feuilletant, j'ai pu constater qu'il était assez complet. » Draco lui prit le livre des mains et chercha dans la section « Salle de bain » les sorts qui lui convenaient et les lança. Au lieu de lui prendre une heure, sa tâche fut bouclée en un quart d'heure sous le regard satisfait et impressionné de Hermione. Elle s'excusa et sortit, le livre sous le bras. Il l'interpella alors qu'elle passait la porte. Ravalant sa salive, il osa :

« Merci... Hermione. » Elle eut un sourire resplendissant et après un signe de la main disparut.

Draco resta un moment seul, debout au milieu de la salle de bain immaculée. Les propos d'Edgar lui revinrent en tête : « Vous êtes comme qui dirait... confidents. ». Granger l'avait aidé face à Dumbledore. Elle avait aussi convaincu le reste de l'Ordre de l'accepter. Elle partageait le secret de sa paternité. Elle l'aidait à nettoyer une salle de bain. Il rit doucement. Ils pouvaient presque être amis. Il décida qu'à partir de ce moment-là, il ne la dénigrerait plus et tenterait d'être aimable avec elle. Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui l'arracha à ses bonnes résolutions en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oh Draco, mais c'est impeccable ! Tu as fait un excellent travail. » Elle avait un regard doux et un sourire sincère. Il eut une moue qui se voulait aimable. Elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose :

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau de Noël. » Il haussa deux sourcils surpris.

« Suis-moi. » dit-elle en s'engageant à nouveau dans le couloir. Hébété, Draco lui emboîta le pas et elle l'emmena un étage plus haut.

Il n'avait pas encore visité cette partie de la maison qui s'avéra être une grande mezzanine où des fauteuils étaient disposés ainsi que des tapis, des tables basses, quelques meubles, une bibliothèque et d'étranges objets.

« C'est l'ancienne salle de jeu des enfants. Désormais, Arthur s'en sert pour accumuler ses objets moldus. » Draco comprit mieux pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu aucun de ces objets. Elle se dirigea vers une petite commode sur était laquelle un étrange objet surmonté d'une sorte de trompette vieillotte. À côté de cet objet, il y avait un paquet au papier cadeau vert et ruban argenté. Elle le lui tendit.

« Joyeux Noël Draco. J'aurais voulu que tu l'aies en même temps que tous les autres mais ton arrivée nous a tous surpris. » Elle baissa le regard, penaude. Il ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet et découvrit avec stupéfaction un pull made-in-Weasley. Il releva les yeux vers elle puis déplia le pull pour l'observer [nda : je me suis retenue de rajouter « sous toutes ses coutures ahah »] attentivement. Il était vert sapin avec un grand D en laine grise en son centre. Le bord des manches, du col, et du bas du pull étaient également couleur ciel d'orage. Mme Weasley lui avait tricoté un pull. Il n'était pas beau, pour sûr non. Il devait gratter, il en était certain. Mais il avait un pull-Weasley. Comme tous les enfants Weasley en recevaient à Noël, comme Potter et Granger. Il faisait partie de leur cercle. Il avait basculé de l'autre côté. Il songea à la chemise de nuit de soie que sa mère lui avait confectionnée quand il avait six ans. Il serra le pull entre ses mains et retint une larme de couler. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que quelqu'un créait quelque chose qui lui était propre. Il releva la tête, déterminé, enfila le pull par-dessus sa chemise noire et regarda Mme Weasley avec un grand sourire, les cheveux défaits par la laine rêche. Sincèrement, il la remercia :

« Je suis très content. » Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui frotta gentiment l'épaule et l'abandonna à son hébétude.

* * *

Le cinquième soir qu'il passa au Terrier lui parut totalement stupéfiant. Arthur Weasley était rentré du travail à temps pour le repas, d'une humeur étrangement joyeuse. Au dessert, il n'avait pu tenir davantage sa langue et avait sorti de sa sacoche en cuir troué des sachets carrés, fins, dans lesquels il y avait des disques noirs. Sa femme poussa un soupir las et ses enfants grimacèrent. Harry et Hermione rirent de bon cœur. Comme Draco était très curieux, il osa demander :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Fred et George couinèrent à sa question et Ron grogna. Draco lança à ce dernier un regard noir signifiant « Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? » et écouta attentivement les explications du patriarche de la famille.

« Ceci est un trente-cinq tours Draco, c'est ce qui permet aux Moldus, grâce à un appareil appelé tourne-disque, d'écouter de la musique. » Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais Arthur Weasley était parti :

« Les Aurors ont démantelé un réseau de trafic d'objets Moldu reliant Pré-au-Lard et le Chemin de Traverse, ils nous ont rapporté les objets en question et j'ai vu cette caisse de Blues, je n'ai pas pu résister. » Comme Molly lui jetait un regard sévère, il précisa :

« Mais Ly'... Ils allaient les entreposer dans un hangar froid et humide. Et probablement les brûler dans cinq ans quand le délai d'entrepôt sera dépassé... C'était une occasion en or... » Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute et Draco glissa un regard vers Ron tant sa ressemblance avec son père était flagrante. Contre son gré, il fut au cœur d'une dispute entre les deux parents Weasley.

Arthur s'exclama soudain :

« Mais Molly, tu vois bien que Draco ne connaît pas le tourne-disque. Ce serait une excellente idée d'organiser une petite soirée pour lui faire une démonstration.

-Arthur... n'embête pas Draco, il n'a probablement aucune envie de...

-Mais si ! Draco ? Draco... Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Je suis sûr qu'en plus cela pourrait te rapporter une bonne note en Etude des Moldus si tu parlais du tourne-disque à tes camarades de classe. » Draco allait lui répliquer qu'il avait pris Arithmancie en option mais alors Arthur Weasley lui lança un regard larmoyant qui le frappa tant il lui rappelait celui de Paule. A présent il savait de qui elle tenait cette faculté à le faire flancher et cela l'effraya. Il vit Fred et George du coin de l'oeil lui faire de grands signes le poussant à refuser mais, souriant faiblement à Arthur Weasley, il murmura :

« Pourquoi pas... » Le patriarche de la famille de rouquins poussa un cri victorieux et prenant sa voix la plus solennelle, il détacha toutes les syllabes de sa phrase :

« Je déclare officiellement la Soirée du Blues du Terrier ouverte ! » Il se leva de table tout excité et se précipita avec ses disques à l'étage. Les autres soufflèrent en envoyant des regards rancuniers à Draco qui se tassa sur sa chaise et Molly ordonna :

« Allez, tout le monde débarrasse et va se laver les dents, il lui faudra bien une heure pour tout préparer. » Percy leva un œil ennuyé vers sa mère et demanda poliment :

« Etant donné que moi je travaille demain, je pourrais peut être échapper à ce carnage...

-Perce chéri, tu sais bien que ton père sera insupportable tant que tout le monde ne sera pas en haut ! » Percy soupira mais se leva de table comme les autres. Alors qu'il apportait son assiette à l'évier, Draco sentit la main d'Hermione presser son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Hermione de son côté ne comprit pas bien pourquoi Ron l'étripa de ses prunelles océanes quand elle posa la main sur Draco. Certes ils n'étaient pas franchement amis mais les choses changeaient puisque Draco rejoignait l'Ordre, non ?

Lorsque enfin ils eurent tous atteint la mezzanine après avoir largement traîné des pieds, Draco découvrit que la pièce avait largement changé. Des tableaux d'hommes noirs ornaient les murs et il y avait un piano dans un angle. Molly Weasley poussa un hurlement outré :

« Je croyais que tu n'avais récupéré que les disques !

-Mais Molynette... Il y avait aussi quelques accessoires... Et ils allaient partir directement au Grand Incinérateur... Et puis cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas changé de thème...

-Longtemps ? Qui a fait une soirée country la semaine dernière ?! » Intervint alors Harry qui fixa Monsieur Weasley vivement en piaulant :

« Vous avez fait une soirée country sans moi ? » Ce à quoi les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et Arthur baissa la tête en murmurant :

« J'ai pas résisté Harry... On a retrouvé un piano et j'ai du le réparer... » Il indiqua l'instrument de la tête et Harry soupira. Monsieur Weasley sortit l'un des disques noirs de son emballage et le posa sur l'étrange objet que Draco avait découvert dans l'après-midi et le disque se mit à tourner sous la trompette qui laissa entendre des notes de musique. C'est donc de là que sortait le son ! Songea Draco avant d'écouter attentivement après s'être tranquillement laissé tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Les autres prirent place dans les canapés ou à même le sol. Ron engagea une partie de Wizard Speed avec Ginny et les jumeaux dansèrent la valse au milieu de la pièce sous le regard amusé de Harry qui pianotait distraitement sur l'infâme instrument qui lui avait ravi sa soirée country. Monsieur Weasley entraîna sa femme à la suite de Fred et George et Hermione vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté de Draco. Il ne broncha pas et se concentra un moment sur le pied de la jeune fille qui battait de la mesure contre le fauteuil.

La voix était rocailleuse, l'instrumentalisation minimaliste. Tout était fait pour que l'on soit prit aux tripes. Les cris joyeux d'une Ginny victorieuse emplissaient la pièce, ainsi que les fausses notes de Potter sur les touches blanches. Hermione jetait des regards noirs dans la direction de ce dernier qui gâchait quelque peu le morceau mais étrangement Draco trouva que sa cacophonie incohérente participait à l'atmosphère légère et chaleureuse. Il laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier, apaisé. Les éclats de rire de Fred et George lui parvinrent mais il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence à proximité. Percy Weasley était arrivé en bon retardataire. Son père lui adressa un regard satisfait et il grommela :

« Je suis là uniquement parce que votre boucan m'empêche de travailler. » Arthur lança un

« Oui oui, mon fils... » amusé et fit tournoyer sa femme. Draco ricana et Percy lui adressa un regard mauvais avant de se concentrer à son tour sur le pied de Hermione. Il l'interpella :

« Puisque ces deux grands bêtas de Harry et Ron sont coincés, veux-tu danser avec moi ? » Elle rosit légèrement et accepta. Draco sourit discrètement et constata que Ron et Harry échangeaient un regard entendu.

Hermione n'osait regarder Percy dans les yeux, ils se touchaient seulement par les mains et bougeaient sans élégance mais spontanément sur les notes raides de la mélodie. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient de grands danseurs, ils se marchèrent un peu sur les pieds mais leurs éclats de rire gênés rejoignirent bientôt ceux des jumeaux et des parents Weasley. Soudain, il sembla y avoir une petite dispute entre Ron et Ginny et après un regard furax en direction de son frère, la rouquine se leva et marcha droit sur Draco. Ce dernier songea que décidément, il faisait l'objet de beaucoup d'attentions ce soir lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole.

« Est-ce que toi qui doit savoir danser m'invitera sur la piste ? » Eh ben la belette, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Draco coula un regard en direction de Ron qui boudait en jouant rageusement avec ses cartes, les yeux fixés sur le tapis élimé sur lequel il était assis. Draco hocha la tête avec un sourire :

« Pourquoi pas. » Elle sourit à son tour et l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs. Draco savait danser oui, mais pas ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, aucun autre danseur ne savait vraiment danser le blues. Et d'abord le blues, se dansait-il ? Il semblait à Draco que c'était plutôt quelque chose qui s'écoutait, se méditait. Mais il ne fit pas sa mijaurée et se dandina au même rythme que sa cavalière, la faisant parfois tourner et changeant parfois de sens.

Il s'avéra assez vite que la Soirée Blues devint une Soirée Musicale Générale et tous les styles défilèrent. Les jumeaux parvinrent à négocier de diffuser de la musique sorcière et Draco put enfin retrouver des sons connus. Ils échangèrent plusieurs fois de partenaire, dansèrent en groupe, rirent, se reposèrent et dansèrent à nouveau. Harry et Ron avaient fini par rejoindre les autres et Draco se retint d'envoyer des remarques moqueuses sur le déhanché incertain du survivant. Il fit de son mieux cependant pour ignorer les hanches de Ron qui ondulaient d'une manière assez captivante, une fois même à proximité immédiate alors que Hermione avait accidentellement bousculé son ami qui effleura Draco. Pour éviter de tomber, il se rattrapa même à son épaule, sa main glissant trop vite pour l'abandonner au goût du blond. En croisant le regard malicieux de la brunette, Draco revit sérieusement sa théorie d'accident. Il la fusilla du regard et riant, elle prit les mains de Percy pour danser à nouveau. Ron s'excusa en rougissant et Draco lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Ginny l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Draco ne parla pas beaucoup, se contentant de danser, fermant les yeux souvent, riant parfois.

Mrs Weasley disparut quelques minutes pour aller chercher des jus de citrouille et alors que les parents dansaient sur un slow, les jumeaux allèrent discrètement chercher du Whiskey Pur feu pour en verser dans le jus de citrouille. Draco n'était pas bien convaincu du mélange même si cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en reprendre plusieurs fois. Il lui semblait de plus en plus qu'il assistait à une boum et cela l'amusait grandement. Enfin, les parents décidèrent d'aller se coucher et Percy aussi qui travaillait tôt. Hermione en fille raisonnable prit le même chemin et Ginny déclara qu'elle refusait de rester avec quatre idiots et un serpentard alcoolisé. Ce dernier rit de sa franchise et elle leur lança un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Harry bafouilla une excuse un peu bancale pour aller se coucher et il ne resta plus que les jumeaux et Ron en compagnie du blond.

Tous les quatre assis sur le tapis au centre de la pièce, ils échangèrent quelques blagues et firent des parties de Wizard Speed. Comme il était inconcevable de séparer les Twins, Ron fit équipe avec Draco. Ils convinrent d'un code par frôlements de coude pour se filer des informations et les jumeaux les grillèrent au bout de deux tours. Ils firent preuve de mauvaise foi et il fut décidé que les coéquipiers ne pourraient pas voir les cartes de l'autre. Quand ils furent certains que tout le monde dormait, Fred et George entraînèrent les deux plus jeunes dans le jardin où il faisait froid. La danse et l'alcool leur avait donné l'envie de prendre l'air. George prit la parole :

« L'avantage d'avoir un père féru de Moldus, c'est qu'il rapporte parfois des choses dont il ne connaît pas toutes les propriétés. » Il jeta un regard de connivence à son jumeau qui gloussa. Ron croisa les bras en reculant un peu, méfiant, et Draco attendit. Ils étaient assis en carré sous l'un des arbres du jardin et Fred passa la main derrière le tronc pour en sortir une pochette en toile. Il l'ouvrit et étala les herbes au milieu d'eux quatre sur une la nappe à carreaux qu'ils avaient chipé dans la cuisine pour ne pas se mouiller les fesses dans l'herbe fraîche. Enfin George continua :

« Ceci messieurs est de l'herbe... » Draco ricana.

« Sérieusement Weasley ? Je ne ne l'aurais jamais cru... » Ron rit à son tour et les jumeaux eurent un sourire machiavélique qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Draco, Draco, Draco... Cette herbe a le pouvoir de décoincer ton petit cul d'aristocrate... » dit Fred, feignant la condescendance. Draco grinça des dents mais ne releva pas.

Les Jumeaux coupèrent l'herbe et la disposèrent dans des tubes de papier et lorsque ce fut fait, ils en donnèrent un chacun à Ron et Draco et en prirent eux-mêmes. À l'aide de sa baguette, George y mit le feu aux quatre et la mit à sa bouche, aspirant bruyamment.

« Ceci est une pratique moldue. Ça s'appelle fumer. On peut mettre des herbes différentes dans les tubes mais celle-ci permet de se détendre considérablement. » Les Jumeaux échangèrent encore une fois un regard complice et Draco allait se moquer d'eux mais il avait lui aussi inhalé la fumée du tube et bien que l'impression générale fut celle d'un hérisson glissant dans sa gorge et escaladant ses narines, il commença à sentir une drôle de sensation. Il continua donc de suivre l'exemple des Jumeaux. Ron, qui ne voulait pas passer pour un dégonflé les suivit à son tour. Au bout d'un quart d'heure déjà, Draco put sentir les nuages qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se mit à sourire bêtement et il vit que Ron avait les yeux étrangement brillants. Les jumeaux se moquaient d'eux et se préparaient un deuxième tube. Vint alors le moment de raconter des anecdotes ridicules et les trois roux furent agréablement surpris d'apprendre que chez les serpents les coups bas et les trahisons internes étaient nombreuses. Ils rirent tous en racontant leur petite histoire. Ils étaient d'excellente humeur lorsque la lumière se fit dans par la fenêtre de la chambre parentale et que la silhouette de Molly Weasley se mit à bouger.

Fred et George, plus habitués à la substance, et dotés d'un excellent instinct de survie, se relevèrent en premier et crièrent d'une même voix « Chacun pour sa peau ! ». Et ce fut la débandade. Draco n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir si Ron ne l'avait pas tiré par le bras pour le relever et l'entraîner à sa suite. Il parvint à courir jusqu'au pied de la maison et Ron lui appuya sur la tête pour le faire se baisser sous le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine alors que sa mère apparaissait dans la pièce. Draco jura mais Ron lui colla la main sur la bouche. Elle sentait l'herbe humide et l'herbe brûlée. Draco sourit bêtement. D'humeur taquine, il se mit à lécher cette paume odorante et Ron retint un couinement surpris. Il fixa Draco, sidéré. Draco lui fit son « regard incandescent effet aphrodisiaque garanti » mais Ron le secoua un peu en chuchotant « Si ma mère nous trouve là, on est vraiment morts. » Draco grogna et bouda jusqu'à ce que Molly Weasley remonte dans les étages après avoir inspecté le rez-de-chaussée. Ils l'entendirent s'adresser à son mari :

« Fred et George semblent dormir depuis longtemps. Les filles sont dans leur lit et Percy aussi. Harry est couché. Il ne manque que Ron et Draco.

-J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas battus... A leurs âges on est trop impulsif... » Ron sourit. Il lui semblait que ses bagarres avec Draco remontaient à des siècles. Draco semblait s'en ficher complètement puisqu'il s'était remis à lécher la main de Ron qui tentait de le calmer.

Lorsque le noir régna à nouveau dans la cuisine, Draco se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ron était coincé, le dos contre la terre battue froide du sol, les mains du blond sur sa taille, sa langue dans sa bouche. Il voulait raisonner le blond pour qu'ils rentrent car à coup sûr ses parents n'abandonneraient pas la traque tant qu'ils ne leur auraient pas mis la main dessus. En parlant de main dessus...

« Draco ! » fit Ron, outré. Il repoussa la main entreprenante qui s'était glissée dans son jean.

« Mes parents... au premier... » Il n'arrivait pas à former de phrase cohérente alors que la bouche fine et gercée de Draco flattait son cou, tentant de s'engouffrer sous son pull par le col. Il agrippa les cheveux de Draco pour reculer sa tête. Il fut effaré de découvrir son regard fou de désir. Ce fut sa voix un peu effrayée qui calma Draco :

« Draco... » L'autre s'arrêta pour le regarder, un peu déboussolé. Ron le relâcha.

« On doit rentrer. De toute manière ils savent qu'on n'est pas dans notre lit. Alors on rentre, on subit la brimade et on se couche. » Il s'approcha de Draco pour lui embrasser la commissure des lèvres et mit sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Une fois en haut, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux... ».

Et c'est à ce moment là que Draco Malfoy décolla la plus belle droite de sa vie à Ronald Weasley qui se retrouva éjecté à quelques mètres de lui. Ron allait répliquer que l'autre était fou quand il constata que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et que ses parents les regardaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Enfin surtout Molly. Arthur était juste en train de se demander s'il allait encore devoir jouer les figures paternelles alors qu'il avait envie de dormir et qu'une bataille de plus ou de moins, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Draco était à quatre-pattes, essoufflé, et le regardait dans les yeux, tentant de lui signifier qu'il espérait que le coup de poing ne remettait nullement en question ce que le rouquin avait proposé. Ron aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la mâchoire. Molly l'attrapa par le col de son pull et demanda à son mari de se charger de Draco. Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied et Ron entendit son père souffler un bref « Quand même depuis le temps.. » au blond avant d'être emmené de force dans la salle de bain. Sa mère le sermonna pendant une demi-heure sur son immaturité, sur son incapacité à comprendre que Draco était désormais sans famille et perdu dans un univers qui lui était inconnu et après lui avoir étalé du baume sur sa lèvre ouverte l'envoya se coucher en lui promettant mille morts s'il touchait encore à Draco. Il pénétra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et découvrit que Draco était déjà couché. Il soupira, déçu et se glissa sous ses draps, d'humeur maussade.

Cependant, un léger bruissement de tissus lui fit tourner la tête quelques minutes après et il vit Draco se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au lit de Harry. Il se redressa, intrigué. Il vit alors le serpentard soulever les draps pour empoigner un traversin. Il l'entendit ricaner à voix passer et chuchoter un « j'en étais sûr. » et il eut juste le temps de se recoucher alors que le blond tournait la tête dans sa direction. Le blond s'approcha et Ron sentit à peine le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. Son souffle s'accéléra. Puis, il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. Draco était en face de lui, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le regard fuyant. Il attendit. Après tout, il s'était quand même ramassé un pain en pleine poire et son orgueil était légèrement froissé. Après une minute qui sembla durer une éternité, Draco s'approcha encore pour effleurer sa mâchoire enflée des lèvres. Ron ferma les yeux, se retenant pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Sa peau était sensible suite au coup. Bientôt les mains de Draco peignaient ses cheveux fous et Ron ne résista pas à l'envie de coller le corps du serpentard au sien. Draco gémit, Ron constata qu'il bandait déjà et rougit.

Visiblement les choses n'allaient pas assez vite au goût du vert-et-argent puisque bientôt il enjamba Ron et le repoussa contre le matelas. Il défit fébrilement les boutons de son pyjama pour lui ôter et sa bouche se mit à allumer des multitudes de feux de joie sur le torse tendu du rouquin qui se raccrochait au derrière musclé de l'autre qui frottait son bassin au sien. Ron se retrouva assez vite nu sous les doigts agiles de Draco qui le conduisait assurément sur les sentiers de la folie. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens et les murmures rauques de Draco ne faisaient que l'enfoncer davantage dans son hérésie. Alors qu'il croyait ne pas être plus perdu, la langue bouillante de Draco lapa son gland d'un seul coup. Il faillit s'étrangler tout seul avec sa salive tant ce contact le surprit. Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un état proche de l'explosion, Draco se masturbant maladroitement en même temps, un bruit suspect venu du couloir les figea. En moins de temps qu'il ne me faut à moi pour l'écrire, Draco s'était redressé, avait sauté du lit de Ron directement dans le sien, camouflant le bruit du choc et de la latte brisée d'un sort de silence et Ron avait rabattu les couvertures sur lui et tentait d'enfiler à nouveau son pyjama. Harry entra dans la chambre à pas de loups et regagna son lit de camp en silence. Cinq minutes après, on l'entendait ronfler. Ron était dégoûté. Draco était écœuré. Ils n'avaient tous les deux jamais autant haï Potter. [nda : oui, même Ron l'a appelé « Potter »mentalement, sa frustration étant à son comble].

Draco aurait voulu retourner illico dans le lit de Ron une fois les chants nasaux de Potter se portant garants de son sommeil mais c'était inconcevable. Ils risquaient de réveiller le Survivant et seraient dans une situation autrement gênante alors. Mais un Malfoy n'est jamais sans ressources. Il se redressa et se racla la gorge plusieurs fois. Enfin, Ron se redressa à son tour et l'interrogea du regard. La pleine lune par la fenêtre baignait leurs deux visages d'un éclat blafard. Draco tendit sa baguette et lança un silencio sur le lit de Potter. Ron sourit mais avec un air navré. Draco repoussa ses draps et se déshabilla promptement sous le regard curieux de Ron. Une fois nu, il s'assit sur son lit, les jambes légèrement écartées et Ron, appuyé sur une main déglutit sans facilité. Draco ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son torse. Il se mit à trembler car après tout, l'air était frais en décembre dans la chambre de Ron. Il titilla ses tétons et laissa échapper un souffle rauque en cambrant le dos. Ron commençait à avoir très chaud de son côté. Il avala sa salive de travers lorsque la main de Draco descendit subitement pour empoigner son sexe clair. L'avidité se lut dans ses yeux lorsque le blond rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant, les cuisses tremblantes, le sexe raide. Il frotta son gland en de subtils mouvements du pouce et sa deuxième main vint caresser ses testicules. Ron le regardait, hypnotisé. Les halètements de Draco bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles et il fut tenté de se masturber devant cette vision féerique. Sa volonté céda quand il entendit Draco faiblement murmurer son prénom entre deux gémissements et il glissa sa main droite dans son pyjama. Il vit enfin Draco éjaculer en un spasme qui le fit retomber allongé sur le dos. Ron allait l'appeler pour qu'il se redresse mais n'en eut pas besoin. Le bras du blond se dressa à la verticale et bientôt son buste aussi et en scrutant Ron de ses yeux licencieux, il lapa le liquide qui imbibait sa main. Ron ne résista pas et se déversa, poussant un grognement rauque. Il rouvrit les yeux difficilement et Draco lui envoya un sourire lubrique avant de ramener les couvertures à lui sans prendre la peine de remettre son pyjama.

Ron n'arriverait jamais à dormir avec cette dernière pensée.

* * *

Alors, contents ?:P

Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est un peu un hommage à Arthur Weasley.

* * *

**INFO EXPRESS =**

J'ai repris l'écriture de mon autre « longue fic » (cf. mon profil _Bouille_) et je vais donc devoir jongler entre les deux publications à partir de dimanche prochain. Cela signifie que je posterai _Les Blés et les Coquelicots_ toutes les deux semaines (à partir d'aujourd'hui).

(j'ai par ailleurs deux OS à écrire en réponse à des défis + un autre Ron-Draco en préparation, le temps m'est donc compté. Sans oublier que je dois en plus lire parce que je suis avant tout une grande lectrice de fics héhéhé)

* * *

Au programme du prochain chapitre (exceptionnellement : **Lundi** **4 ou Mardi 5 Novembre 2013** selon mon retour à la civilisation après les vacances) :

-_La fin des Vacances_

-_Mais que fait donc Harry ?_

Mais **AVANT** cela... vous aurez le droit au **PREMIER BONUS** (écrit spécialement pour clarifier l'un des manquements souligné par Jes Cullen-Malfoy). Et comme c'est un Bonus, la **surprise** de son arrivée est conservée (cruauté de l'auteur).


	12. BONUS 1 - Persillade

Salut les loulous ! (cette réplique appartient bien entendu au super, que dis-je génialissime personnage de Mique dans Hero Corp... D'ailleurs j'ai pas vu de section pour cette série sur fanfic, je bouuude!)

Voici donc en exclusivité soldesque le PREMIER BONUS de « Les Blés et les Coquelicots ». Vous êtes émus hein ? Hein ?! Hein ! Allez quoi … En tout cas mois j'appréhende un petit peu... (l'auteur se cache derrière son écran).

Je précise que ce bonus n'était pas prévu à l'origine mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire au final pour clarifier le cas Percy. (je remercie Jes Cullen-Malfoy au passage pour avoir souligné ce manquement dans ma fic, c'est vrai qu'on comprenait pas supra trop bien).

Bonne lecture. Et... oui, navrée c'est très court...

* * *

**BONUS 1**

_**Persillade**_

_Leurs regards me brûlent Hermione. Je les sens pleins d'amour mais encore rancuniers. Ginny surtout. Tu es la seule qui m'a ouvert les bras en souriant, en oubliant tout. Je me suis senti tellement pardonné quand tu as crié sur Ron. Je m'en voudrais que vous vous soyiez disputés à cause de moi. _

_J'ai été lâche et aveugle. J'ai choisi l'obstination alors que j'ai toujours prôné la raison. Et nous deux qui sommes faits pareil, nous avons pris deux voies différentes. Et lorsque j'ai réalisé que le chemin emprunté débouchait sur un cimetière, je suis revenu sur mes pas. Au croisement, j'ai suivi vos traces. _

_Mais j'étais retardataire. Je n'ai cru que ce que j'ai vu. Du moins, cette leçon, je l'ai retenue. Plus jamais je ne devrai voir son visage aux yeux creux pour avoir la certitude de son retour. Ce sont vos voix qui résonneront désormais dans ma tête. Celle de Harry surtout. Criant, hurlant, pleurant, se battant pour qu'on le croie. Maman dit toujours qu'il est comme son fils. Mes frères l'aiment comme ils m'aiment. Je croyais en faire de même jusqu'à ce que je perde sa confiance. Je l'ai rejeté, me suis moqué, ait agi du côté de ceux qui le faisaient passer pour fou. _

_Il n'y a pas deux camps avec le fou et l'élu d'un côté. Il y en a trois : les bons, les brutes et les truands. Les bons sont les miens, que j'ai laissé. Les brutes, est-ce la peine de les nommer ? Et les truands sont ceux qui veulent s'en sortir en faisant fi de tout. J'étais des truands. J'espère devenir un bon. Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, deux mois après la sortie de ma léthargie, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir souri la première, d'avoir pardonné sans hésiter, d'avoir apaisé la peine qui rongeait mes parents et la hargne qui secouait mes frères et ma sœur._

_Tu es vraiment une amie Hermione, et la plus franche des Lionnes._

_Percy_

La jeune fille reposa la lettre. La relire maintenant, après l'arrivée des enfants et ce qu'elle savait de son futur, la bouleversait. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait lentement sur sa joue rose. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la fierté qu'elle avait éprouvé en la lisant la première fois, seulement de la fierté. Celle d'avoir enfin pu aider par un acte non prémédité. Sur le moment, il lui avait semblé que c'était normal d'avoir douté, et surtout, courageux d'avouer ses torts. Surtout que Percy était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux. Il avait présenté des excuses publiques, avait du abandonner son poste auprès du Ministre. Certes, il travaillait toujours au Ministère, mais sa place était bien moindre. Il s'en contentait sans rechigner. Parce qu'il était heureux d'être avec les siens. Et qu'il lui dise qu'un simple sourire d'elle était en grande partie responsable de sa rédemption, cela l'avait touchée.

Elle se souvint du sourire rayonnant de Percy à peine une heure plus tôt alors qu'il s'amusait de la voir trébucher entre deux pas de danse. Il s'était gentiment moqué d'elle et elle en avait fait de même alors qu'il lui écrasait les pieds. Il n'avait pas alors cette inquiétude au fond des yeux, cette angoisse constante que son cas soit abordé soudainement. Elle se souvint de Ginny et de la complicité qu'elle avait retrouvé avec son aîné. Plus de rancoeur, plus de déception, seulement l'innocence et la fraternité. Percy était digne à nouveau. Percy était heureux. Et cela la touchait étrangement.

Elle cessa son lumos et sortit discrètement de sous sa couette, où elle s'était réfugiée pour lire sans réveiller Ginny. Elle plia la lettre à l'aveuglette et la glissa sous son oreiller. Elle s'endormit apaisée et les joues roses.

* * *

Alors ? Des petits avis ?;)

**Précaution =** Haem oui... Il se trouve que j'avais papoté Le Bon, La Brute et le Truand avec des potes dans la journée, donc ça s'est glissé insidieusement dans le texte... Et avant que vous ne vous mettiez à hurler comme des insurgés que vous êtes que ce n'est pas possible, que les sorciers ne connaissent pas ce film, qu'il est très peu futé de glisser ce genre de référence totalement UA... N'oubliez pas... Nous parlons du fils d'Arthur Weasley... fan de moldus... (auteur qui caresse son lecteur dans le sens du poil).

Sur ce, Bonnes Vacances à tous et au prochain chapitre:D


	13. XI) Le Vanillé

Hey-llo everybody...

Désolée, j'étais perdue dans un coin reculé sans internet ni réseau téléphonique ce qui explique ce léger retard de publication.

Voici donc en exclusivité le Chapitre 11... Je me suis rendue compte en le corrigeant pour la cinquantième fois qu'il était assez important pour la suite en fait. Il annonce à la fois un bonus prochain sur VOUS VOUS DOUTEZ QUI ET QUI et quelque chose d'important ayant trait au caractère d'un personnage qui m'est TRES CHER (non, vous ne devinez pas du tout ce qui il s'agit).

Enjoy:)

nde : Je ne sais pas comment ça va donner visuellement cette publication, j'ai l'éditeur de fanfic qui me joue des tours. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la sale tronche que ça risque d'avoir et je m'engage à modifier dès que j'ai trouvé comment on fait pour coller à la mise en page des chapitres précédents. -

**Chapitre 11**

_**Le Vanillé**_

Harry guettait le moindre bruit depuis plus d'une heure que Ron et Draco s'étaient endormis. Enfin, le toc toc du hibou tant attendu retentit et il se précipita à la fenêtre. La petite chouette blanche lui tendit une enveloppe jaune cachetée de brun. Il vérifia encore une fois que les deux autres dormaient et après avoir donné un Miam-Hibou au volatile, il s'éclipsa de la chambre en catimini pour se réfugier au grenier. Pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas encore sur la goule ! Il gravit les escaliers en silence et après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il décacheta la lettre pour la lire à la lueur de sa baguette.

_Poussière,_

_Je n'ai pas osé te répondre plus tôt de peur que Crin de Lune et Crête de Coq ne soient encore éveillés._

_J'ai eu des nouvelles du Pou et ses comparses. Tout se passe bien pour eux dans l'Aquarium. Ils ont bien trouvé les mocassins au pied du totem et Pou me demande de te remercier car il aime beaucoup les siens._

_Il espère que l'opération Omelette du Garou se déroule bien car Vol de Prunes et Mille-pattes sont de plus en plus intenables. _

_Arctique te passe son bonjour et te demande de veiller sur Crin de Lune car il paraît parfois plus solide qu'il n'est._

_P.S : J'espère que les biscottes ne te manquent pas trop._

_Le Vanillé._

Harry ricana tout seul en relisant la lettre. Le Vanillé avait de si bonnes idées. Il entreprit de lui répondre sur le champ mais trouver les bons codes n'était pas chose aisée et il resta quatre heures dans la poussière et l'obscurité avant de confier sa lettre à Hedwige qui répondit à son appel. L'éclat blanc de l'animal s'éloignant dans la nuit le plongea dans une douce nostalgie. Il avait hâte de regagner l'Aquarium pour retrouver son Vanillé d'amour. Il soupira et décida de regagner son lit, le plus lentement possible.

-

Harry avait tout juste refermé la porte que Ron se glissa hors de ses draps. Il avait remarqué les longues ballades en solitaire de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci allait à la fenêtre, l'ouvrait, récupérait du courrier et s'éclipsait toujours pour deux heures minimum. Il avait d'abord été curieux puis, l'idée que peut être il s'agissait d'une correspondance confidentielle avec Dumbledore l'avait poussé à se désintéresser de ces missives tardives.

Il marcha sans bruit jusqu'au lit de camp de Draco et s'assit à côté sur le sol, en tailleurs. Il posa son menton sur le rebord, à quelques centimètres du visage endormi de Draco et le contempla dans son sommeil. Les traits détendus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la tignasse ébouriffée, il était vraiment attendrissant. Il sourit en songeant à ce qui c'était passé deux jours plus tôt. Depuis, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, Draco n'avait pas changé de comportement et Ron ne savait pas quoi penser. Il s'était retenu chaque fois qu'il avait été en compagnie du blond mais savoir qu'il dormait à quelques mètres de lui, le rendait malade. Et puis Harry n'était pas là...

Soudain, les paupières de Draco se relevèrent sans hésiter et deux billes de fer le regardèrent franchement. Mais il ne dit rien. Ron rougit face à ce visage inexpressif. Puis, il reporta son attention sur les lèvres minces du serpentard. Cédant à la tentation, il approcha un peu pour les effleurer avec les siennes. Les yeux en face de lui papillotèrent avant que Draco ne se recule.

« Weasley... Qu'as-tu en tête ? » Ron eut une moue coupable et Draco se redressa sur son séant, levant les yeux au ciel. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de se décaler un peu, relevant la couverture pour le laisser s'installer. Ron se glissa dans le lit de camp sans prendre la peine de jeter un sort d'élargissement sur la paillasse. Draco pesta :

« Et moi alors ?! Je vire du lit c'est ça ? » Ron rit doucement et l'attira à lui. Il fit bouger les bras et les jambes du blond de telle sorte qu'il se retrouve allongé sur lui, la tête sur son torse, une jambe entre les siennes et une main de l'autre côté de son buste.

« Là, comme ça, tu es calé...

-Je suis tout plié !

-Oui. Mais je suis confortable et je tiens plus chaud que tes couvertures. » Draco grogna et acquiesça après avoir vérifié ses dires en passant ses mains sous le pyjama de Ron. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur le front de Draco et lui caressa distraitement la cuisse. Il sentit le blond se détendre contre son torse et se rendormir. Il sourit, attendri.

Draco remua parfois, mais Ron fut heureux de constater que la plupart du temps, c'était pour se coller davantage à lui, l'une de ses mains s'accrochant même à son pyjama. Il marmonna des choses dans son sommeil mais chaque fois Ron le rassurait d'une voix douce, embrassant ses cheveux et caressant son dos et Draco finissait par soupirer, rassuré. Ron sentit son humeur s'assombrir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco donnait des signes d'agitation dans son sommeil. Lors de sa deuxième nuit ici, il avait même poussé un cri apeuré avant de se réveiller en sueur. Ron caressa les cheveux de Draco pour se calmer. Celui-ci sembla s'éveiller. Il se redressa un peu et observa Ron.

« Tu ne dors donc jamais ? » Ron lui sourit.

« Harry pourrait revenir.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » Draco avait froncé les sourcils. Ron ne se démonta pas et l'embrassa, le caressant, ses mains finissant inéluctablement par dériver sous les vêtements du blond.

Celui-ci soupira et se laissa aller à ces doux traitements. Il laissa échapper dans un râle lorsque Ron lui taquina les tétons :

« Pourquoi faut-il que Potter dorme dans ta chambre ? » Ron lui suça la peau du cou, de l'épaule, avant de daigner répondre :

« C'est mon meilleur ami. » Draco éclata d'un rire élégant qui fit battre le cœur de Ron à toute vitesse.

« Tu a un sens de l'hospitalité singulier : loger l'ami comme l'ennemi. C'est tellement... Gryffondor... » Ron s'arrêta. Puis, passant sa main dans le pantalon de Draco, il agrippa son sexe.

« Je ne fais pas ça à mon meilleur ami. » Il suivit la fente d'un doigt lent, faisant hoqueter Draco.

« Ni ça... » il chatouilla ses testicules.

« Encore moins ça... » Il l'embrassa encore, goulûment, puis attrapa Draco par la taille pour l'installer sur ses hanches après lui avoir retiré entièrement son pyjama. Il agita alors légèrement le bassin, faisant se frotter leurs érections naissantes à travers son pyjama. Il poussa plusieurs gémissements et d'une voix éraillée conclut :

« Et jamais je ne laisserait Harry me faire ça... » Il prit les doigts de Draco, les humidifia en les prenant dans sa bouche et les guida jusqu'à son anneau de chair.

Sans que le rouquin ne s'en rende compte, le blond s'était saisit de sa baguette pour jeter un sort libérant Ron de son pyjama inutile. Le serpentard était émerveillé de découvrir le corps de Ron sous la lune. Il lécha ses tétons, embrassa son ventre, happa l'une de ses testicules puis l'autre et chatouilla son sexe à coups de nez. Après avoir chahuté de la sorte, il s'installa de nouveau entre ses jambes et inséra un doigt non sans avoir titillé au préalable le petit orifice. Ron râlait déjà, excité. Une fois toutes les précautions prises, il retira les trois doigts qui avaient fait leur office dans le canal intime et frotta son gland à l'entrée.

A sa grande surprise, Ron le retourna pour le plaquer au matelas. Puis, jambes largement écartées, il le chevaucha pour s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe. Draco voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge sèche. Il avala difficilement sa salive pour pouvoir gémir. Ron montait et descendait sur lui et le regard qu'il lui adressait l'empêchait de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se contentait de sentir son sexe vibrer et glisser dans le roux. Ron ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à sourire. Lorsque ses coups de reins furent plus violent, il sentit enfin le gland cogner contre sa prostate. Les petits bruits qu'il émettait grillaient tous les neurones de Draco qui ne put que gémir davantage et ancrer ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à venir à sa rencontre. Ron perdit toute notion du temps, s'aliénant dans ce geste robotique qu'il ne contrôla bientôt plus.

Sa voix, enrouée, ne cessait de répéter « Draco », « Draco », « Draco » ou « encore », « encore », « encore ». Il vint sur le torse de Draco et celui-ci le suivit dans l'orgasme. Ron se redressa, s'appuya sur ses jambes pour se soulever légèrement et libéra le sexe de Draco. Mais ses jambes tremblantes lui faussèrent compagnie et il s'écrasa sur le blond. Celui-ci poussa un cri surpris et Ron lui caressa la joue, s'excusant mille fois. Il se positionna derrière lui, un bras le maintenant tout contre lui. De l'autre main, il caressait les fesses du blond, ses cuisses, sa nuque et souvent, son avant-bras gauche. Draco respirait doucement, et il lui semblait que chaque caresse de Ron sur la Marque des ténèbres était comme un baume cicatrisant sur des chairs à vif. Il colla plus fort son dos à Ron et il sentit celui-ci lui lécher l'oreille malicieusement.

Les minutes passèrent et bientôt, un heure s'écoula. Draco se retourna pour regarder Ron dans les yeux. Il fallait absolument que le rouquin déguerpisse, il ne devait pas rester là à le câliner. Draco en était assez mal à l'aise. Il n'allait jamais plus loin que quelques nuits avec ses précédents amants. Une voix sournoise s'insinua dans sa cervelle et murmura deux noms, l'un aux mille visages et l'autre aux yeux ouragan et crinière de feu. Pour la chasser, il dit :

« Potter devrait bientôt arriver. » Ron n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Je m'en moque. » Draco scruta son visage.

« Ce ne serait pas prudent. » Ron lui sourit et caressant ses fesses, le colla à nouveau contre lui. Son visage dans le cou de Draco, il lui souffla :

« Rien à faire. » Draco se résigna à avoir un rouquin comme bouillotte personnelle.

-

Draco s'éveilla le premier. En voyant l'aube pointer le bout de son nez, il s'inquiéta. Mais le sort qu'il avait placé sur la porte n'avait pas répondu. Potter n'était donc pas rentré, ce qui était curieux, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ron l'avait encore rejoint dès le départ de Potter et était collé à lui et le blond sourit en caressant la main du rouquin à côté de la sienne. Celui-ci dut le sentir car il soupira dans son sommeil, se pelotonnant davantage contre lui. Draco bougea légèrement pour se détacher de lui et se retint de rire quand le roux bougea aussi, cherchant son contact. Il se rapprocha alors du corps du rouquin qui raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille. Draco sentit alors le sexe de Ron contre ses fesses.

Il ne s'expliquait pas l'attraction qu'exerçait le rouquin sur lui. Quand il avait le roux à proximité, il ne pouvait que le dévorer des yeux, le détailler et le déshabiller mentalement. Il s'était aussi surpris, fait plus inquiétant, à sourire ou à s'attendrir devant plusieurs de ses actions. Peu à peu, il en était arrivé à le trouver adorable. Et c'était intolérable.

_**Flashback, deux jours plus tôt.**_

Draco était levé avant tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Il s'était douché rapidement avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il était sept heures et demi. Comme d'habitude, Madame Weasley apparut un quart d'heure plus tard, lui adressa un faible sourire et commença à préparer la table pour le premier repas de la journée. Draco avait prit l'habitude de l'aider en silence, afin que sa présence ne soit pas pesante. Elle beurra des tartines, fit chauffer du café et disposa les céréales et le lait sur la table tandis que lui faisait cuire des œufs et du bacon. Et comme chaque matin, Monsieur Weasley apparut en hâte, prit une gorgée de café, croqua dans une tartine et s'éclipsa après un baiser et un sourire à sa femme.

Draco se serait moqué de ce retard quotidien du chef des belettes s'il n'avait pas été franchement étonné qu'il prenne le temps d'embrasser sa femme. Le jeune homme songea que son père était peu démonstratifs de nature et que pour rien au monde il n'aurait risqué d'être davantage en retard pour un simple baiser accordé à sa mère. Il avait été encore plus étonné lorsqu'il constata que chaque enfant donnait et recevait au lever un baiser maternel pour bien démarrer la journée. Il ne pouvait, chaque fois, que les observer avec avidité, quelque peu jaloux. Non pas qu'il se voyait embrasser Molly Weasley. Il grimaça à cette idée. Mais il n'aurait pas été contre un sourire de Narcissa pendant sa jeunesse. Cependant, il n'avait pas été élevé à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec quiconque d'autre que les elfes de maison.

Ainsi donc, il était assis à méditer après le départ du père Weasley lorsque surgit Ron, les yeux tombant au milieu de son visage, baillant largement sans mettre la main sur sa bouche. Il s'assit face à lui et sa mère vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux et déposer un gros baiser sonore sur la joue. Ron sourit distraitement en grognant et Draco n'eut même pas envie de le traiter de rustre. Ça avait été le premier indice songea-t-il après coup. Le rouquin regarda mornement en direction des brioches rondes et blondes et son regard s'anima enfin d'une quelconque vie. Il en attrapa une avec satisfaction avant de l'engloutir. Draco avait parfois l'impression que ce garçon avait souffert de la faim pendant sa petite enfance. Ron mordait avec enthousiasme dans la pâtisserie en se servant du chocolat chaud de la main droite. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa brioche, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se débarrasser des miettes. Et Draco se dit qu'il n'aurait même pas du le remarquer et encore moins cesser de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Et Draco resta bêtement là à regarder Ron engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Il en abandonna même sa propre tartine que Ron après l'avoir interrogé du regard lui chipa.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par un cri indigné de Mme Weasley qui se retourna vers la table, abandonnant sa deuxième tournée de café :

« Ronald ! » Ron sursauta, lâchant la tartine de Draco qui s'écrasa par terre. Côté beurré bien entendu. Il leva vers elle des yeux grands et larmoyants, et Draco songea furtivement que s'il avait été Mme Weasley, il lui aurait tout pardonné instantanément. La femme rousse s'insurgea :

« Dix minutes à peine que tu es là et déjà tout disparaît ! Et tes frères, et ta sœur ! Et Harry et Hermione ! Que va-t-il leur rester à manger ? Et Remus et Nymphadora, y as-tu pensé ? » Ron se mordit la lèvre et une image datant approximativement de 24h surgit dans l'esprit de Draco et il était certain que Ron ne pleurait pas son repas la dernière fois qu'il s'était mordu de la sorte. Mme Weasley avisa alors la tartine tombée au sol et rugit :

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as volé la tartine de Draco ! » Ron s'apprêtait à répondre mais Draco fut plus rapide.

« Non... Mme Weasley. Je n'avais plus faim. Je lui ai donné. »

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique, le détailla longuement et poussa un soupir las :

« Tu ne manges pas assez Draco... » Il fut sonné de la sentir si concernée par son cas. Il papillonna des yeux. Mais la réaction de Ron le toucha davantage lorsqu'il l'entendit marmonner faiblement : « C'est vrai qu'on sent tes côtes... »

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Voilà où il en était : complètement perdu dans ses émotions. Changer de vie était éreintant. Il se tortilla un peu pour se retourner et faire face à Ron endormi. Ses paupières étaient lisses, preuve d'un grand apaisement. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissaient passer son souffle chaud et sous la lumière du matin, son visage léopard était encore pâle. Draco savait qu'il devait détourner la tête s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait nullement. Il recula imperceptiblement. Mais un Ron endormi était visiblement vigilant puisque ses traits se plissèrent dans son sommeil et il grimaça. Draco insista un peu et il sentit le bras musclé du gardien de Gryffondor le serrer un peu. Il lutta encore et cette-fois, Ron s'éveilla lentement.

Il fronça les sourcils :

« Où vas-tu ? » Draco expliqua :

« Tu devrais regagner ton lit. Ou alors c'est moi qui change de lit. Potter n'est pas encore rentré mais ça ne saurait tarder. » Ron rougit et fit la moue.

« C'est bon... je te laisse ton lit. » il se leva maladroitement et regagna son pageot. Mais Draco s'en voulut instantanément. Quelle idée stupide de laisser ainsi sortir le roux nu comme un ver. Le soleil avait bien éclairé tout son corps élancé et bien dessiné et lui se retrouvait désormais seul dans son lit avec un début d'érection. Il jura et tourna le dos à la vision alléchante de Ron grimpant sur son lit, lui montrant accidentellement ses fesses dalmatiennes.

Draco respira lentement et profondément, tentant de se calmer. Mais la raideur persista. Il soupira bruyamment. Ron l'entendit :

« Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. Le mauvais caractère le Draco le charmait de plus en plus. L'autre geignit :

« Souci matinal... » Ron se redressa instantanément, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Draco lui tournait le dos et gigotait suspicieusement. Il quitta son lit, priant pour que Harry soit bloqué longtemps hors de la chambre. Il s'approcha à pas de loups du lit de camp de Draco et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à quelques centimètres de l'oreille gauche de Draco.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » susurra-t-il malicieusement. Draco sursauta et se retourna.

« Bon Dieu Weasley ! On n'a pas idée de surprendre les gens de la sorte ! Retourne dans ton lit ! » Ron renifla et s'éloigna. Il ricana lorsque Draco lui cracha :

« Et habille-toi un peu non de nom ! »

Il entendit Ron enfiler à nouveau son pyjama et fut un peu rassuré. Il se vêtit lui aussi à nouveau après avoir jeté un sort de nettoyage à ses draps. Alors qu'il reposait sa baguette sur le sol à côté de son lit entra Potter à pas de velours. Il fut étonné de les trouver réveillés :

« Bah déjà ? » demanda-t-il bêtement. Draco l'ignora dédaigneusement et Ron dit :

« Monsieur pestait contre la lumière du matin. » Draco beugla :

« Ce n'est même pas vrai ! » mais ne trouva rien à riposter. Le roux lui sourit, narquois. Et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cessez vos disputes puériles à la fin... » Ron faillit lui répliquer qu'ils auraient pu être plus amicaux l'un envers l'autre s'il n'était pas rentré avant une heure ou deux mais s'abstint. Draco n'aurait probablement pas hésité à lui jeter un Avada Kedavra.

Il eut toutefois une idée, se sentant particulièrement malin ce matin.

« Dis Harry. Tu pourrais me donner le nom de garçons gays avec qui tu n'as pas couché ? » Harry faillit s'étrangler. Draco couina. Ron exulta intérieurement. _D'une pierre deux coups_, songea-t-il. Harry sembla reconnecter son cerveau à sa bouche :

« De quoi ?! » Ron le regarda avec suffisance avant de répéter :

« Poudlard. Gays. Pas un de tes ex. » Harry bafouilla avant de pouvoir demander :

« Mais pourquoi ? » Ron feignit la compréhension.

« Oh. Mais Harry... Je suis gay... » Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Draco le fusiller du regard puis rougir avec force, se donnant une claque sur le front.

Harry trouva la force de l'accuser :

« Je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée... Tu pourrais être plus subtil.» Ron sourit.

« Je croyais qu'on était tous d'accord pour dire que je n'avais aucune finesse. » Harry fronça le nez. D'accord... il voulait jouer au plus malin. Il bomba le torse et annonça :

« Désolé Ron... J'ai couché avec tous les gays de Poudlard. »

Le visage de Ron devint livide. Il se vendit en braquant son regard sur Draco qui regarda ailleurs. Harry ne manqua pas l'échange et déclara : « Du moins, avec tous ceux qui s'assument. » Draco tomba à son tour dans le panneau :

« Je t'emmerde Potter. » Celui-ci rit et conclut :

« Ben voilà Ron. Il ne reste que Malfoy. Bon courage. » Et il quitta la pièce en criant :

« Premier à la douuuche ! »

A la grande surprise du rouquin, le blond surgit hors de son lit et lui fonça dessus. Il commença à l'embrasser sans douceur après l'avoir enfourché. Ron répondit à ses baiser avant de l'interrompre :

« Faudrait savoir à la fin ! » Draco le plaqua au matelas et déboutonna sa chemise à toute vitesse.

« Il est occupé pour au moins vingt minutes avec sa douche ! On ne risque rien ! » Et il lui arracha également son pantalon de pyjama sous les protestations de Ron qui pourtant ne demandait pas mieux. Il gémit pitoyablement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Draco contre le sien et le serpentard sourit avant de lui mordre le cou. Ron ne l'avouerait jamais mais il adorait ça. Le sentant frissonner entièrement, Draco recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Ron soit pantelant et incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Il se frotta alors à lui, gémissant lui aussi.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en préliminaires détaillés, aussi, il décida de modifier légèrement son plan d'origine. Il ramena la main de Ron à sa bouche et suça trois de ses doigts avec avidité. Ron se figea, retenant son souffle, le regard suspicieux. Draco s'arrêta et, agressif, demanda :

« Quoi ?! » Ron plissa les yeux.

« Que comptes-tu faire de ces doigts ? » Il plaisantait là, non ? Draco ricana :

« A ton avis Weasley ? » C'était évident, non ? Le roux baissa les yeux sur leurs deux érections. Le regardant à nouveau, il clarifia :

« Je ne me toucherai pas devant toi. » Draco arqua les deux sourcils, surpris. Il n'y avait même pas songé. Il grogna et guidant la main de Ron, descendit entre ses propres cuisses pour que l'index du rouquin chatouille son anus. Il laissa échapper un geignement peu élégant qui électrisa entièrement Ron.

Il embrassa alors Draco toujours au-dessus de lui, ne cessant de titiller son intimité. Le blond couinait dans sa bouche et jouait du bassin pour entrer davantage en contact avec ses doigts. Ron n'en revenait pas. Au bout d'une minute, Draco murmura difficilement un « Vas-y... » et Ron glissa timidement son doigt en lui. Il sentit les muscles de son compagnon se crisper et attendit que le blond halète en tentant de s'empaler davantage sur son doigt. Il bougea un peu et Draco le pressant, il glissa un autre doigt pour entamer un mouvement de ciseaux. L'héritier des Malfoy devenait de plus en plus bruyant et Ron rougit violemment, craignant qu'on ne l'entende. Il inséra timidement un dernier doigt et Draco cambra le dos, gémissant longuement. Il bougea autour des doigts de Ron qui le regardait, totalement fasciné, et très excité. Enfin, le Serpentard se redressa pour se débarrasser de la main de Ron en soupirant, frustré. Il ouvrit un instant ses yeux qu'il avait fermés pendant la courte préparation et chuchota hâtivement : « Il risque de revenir bientôt... » Son regard était suppliant mais Ron était paralysé tant l'invitation du blond grillait toutes les cellules de son corps.

Draco grogna et se positionnant correctement au-dessus du pénis dressé de Ron, entama une descente rapide. Ron eut l'impression d'être englouti et laissa échapper un cri surpris. Draco serra les dents quelques secondes puis entama un léger balancement. Ron qui s'était redressé sous l'effet de la surprise, laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, grisé par la sensation d'être en lui. Ses mains escaladèrent les jambes pâles de Draco pour se poser sur ses hanches, retenant celles-ci qui s'échappaient à intervalles réguliers. Il les aida dans leur mouvement incertain. Draco était entièrement saisi par le plaisir, tremblant. Ron caressa doucement ses hanches pour l'apaiser mais le serpentard était plus fébrile qu'une feuille d'automne. Il entendit vaguement Ron le rassurer sans pouvoir distinguer les mots qu'il utilisait et se calma seulement lorsque les lèvres du rouquin caressèrent son cou. Instinctivement, il noua ses bras autour du cou du rouquin.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de respirations difficiles et de murmures de plaisir, Draco sentit la main chaude et ferme de Ron sur son érection. Il trembla encore et Ron l'embrassa davantage. Il vint après plusieurs va-et-viens de la main sur son sexe, poussant un râle de jouissance bas. Il se détendit entièrement alors que ses muscles internes se crispaient. Ron le laissa se reposer sur son torse. C'est, encore dans le brouillard, et pourtant fasciné, qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour observer Ron qui donnait les derniers coups de reins le menant à la jouissance. Il sentit le bras du roux se crisper autour de sa taille lorsqu'il se répandit en lui et apprécia la chaleur qui se propagea, humide et douce. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le rouquin dont le buste se relevait haut alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Et Draco fut effaré de le trouver beau, les cheveux défaits, les lèvres pleines de salive, le teint écarlate, les paupières verrouillées, ornées de taches de rousseur.

Ron rougit furieusement en découvrant que Draco le regardait avec attention. Avait-il été trop bruyant ? S'y était-il mal pris ? A vrai dire, il n'avait pas fait grand chose... Par peur de mal interpréter les actes du serpentard. Gêné, il détourna les yeux, bafouillant :

« Harry ne va pas tarder... » Draco sembla sortir de ses pensées et se suréleva, les mains de Ron venant l'aider, pour libérer le sexe du gryffondor. Il retomba entre ses jambes et s'intéressa immédiatement au sexe mou couvert de sperme du cadet des Weasley. Il donna plusieurs coups de langues pour le nettoyer et remonta le torse imberbe du rouquin jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ron entrouvrit la bouche sans hésiter et le goût de sa semence sur la langue de Draco le grisa. Il tenta maladroitement de rappeler :

« Harry va... » mais Draco était lancé et apposait plusieurs suçons sur ses clavicules, comme voulant y imprimer un dessin. Ron soufflait, grognait, gémissait, couinait et geignait. Il caressait les fesses de Draco pour le garder contre lui et le blond sourit lorsque le rouquin émit une plainte stridente alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Il eut une moue amusée et le sermonna gentiment :

« Potter va débouler... »

Ron soupira et ils se levèrent pour passer à nouveau leurs pyjamas après un rapide sort de nettoyage. Ils rangèrent un peu la chambre, car mine de rien, leur précédente activité avait envoyé valser plusieurs choses à travers la pièce. Ron se demanda comment un de ses t-shirts avait pu atterrir sous l'oreiller de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un bref regard au blond. Celui-ci était penché pour regarder sous le lit de Ron, cherchant visiblement l'une de ses chaussettes. Ron sourit à la vue du postérieur mince du blond, cerné par son pyjama et remit le t-shirt sous l'oreiller... Dans le doute.

Tout était dans l'ordre lorsque Harry revint, enroulé dans sa serviette. Draco se précipita à son tour dans la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte de multiples sorts. Ron songea que c'était prudent lorsqu'il constata que ses pensées semblaient tournées vers un projet intéressant impliquant une douche, un blond et lui-même. Il ne sentit pas le regard de Harry sur lui, Harry qui constatait que son meilleur ami avait clairement la bouille « Quel pied ! Mais quel pied ! ». Il ricana en son for intérieur et se promit d'écrire au Vanillé. Il grimaça en songeant qu'il devait cinquante mornilles au Pou.

-

« Ron ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » Le rouquin retomba brutalement sur terre. Hermione l'aidait pour son devoir de Potions et il ne prêtait guère attention à ce qu'elle disait depuis plus de cinq minutes. Ils s'étaient installés sur une table de jardin en fer forgé, à l'extérieur du Terrier pour profiter d'une inhabituelle chaleur de décembre. Harry jouait au Quidditch avec les jumeaux, Percy et Ginny mais Molly avait hurlé sur Ron en apprenant qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait son devoir. Il était donc condamné à subir la bonne volonté d'Hermione pour lui venir en aide. Mais Draco était quinze mètres plus loin, allongé dans l'herbe sur le ventre, un bouquin à la main. Et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de furtifs coups d'oeil. Il aimait particulièrement voir les fines oreilles du serpentard rosir sous le vent taquin qui rasait le sol. Lorsque Hermione l'avait interrompu dans ses douces pensées, Draco l'entendit. Il se retourna à temps pour découvrir un Ron rougissant et balbutiant et une Hermione outrée.

« ça ne m'amuse pas de travailler. » Ron faillit s'étouffer. Il allait répliquer mais elle le fusilla du regard. Et cela signifiait clairement « Si tu dis quoi que ce soit de désobligeant, je ne te parle plus. » et il était certain que quoiqu'il dise, elle l'estimerait désobligeant. Il soupira et, mordante, elle clarifia :

« Tu n'es pas motivé et je refuse de faire ton devoir à ta place. Débrouille-toi. » Elle se leva et gagna l'intérieur en se frottant les mains. Ron grimaça. Il était une bille en Potions. Et personne ne l'aiderait : Harry trop médiocre et ses frères trop moqueurs. Il soupira.

Alors qu'il désespérait, quelqu'un se laissa doucement tomber sur la chaise laissée vide par Hermione et Ron n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête de sa copie pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il grogna :

« Je te préviens, à la première moquerie, tu prends un pain. » Son cœur explosa en mille morceaux lorsqu'un joli rire flûté lui répondit. Il releva la tête. Draco Malfoy le fixait avec malice. Il reprit son sérieux avant de lui prendre sa copie des mains pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il gribouilla un plan détaillé en cinq minutes montre en main et le tendit à un Ron éberlué. Il fit un geste vague pour justifier cet élan d'altruisme :

« Ta mauvaise humeur nuit à la mienne. »

Il se leva pour partir mais Ron le retint par le poignet. Draco fit tout son possible pour oublier la sensation de brûlure que ce geste lui procura.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? » demanda le rouquin, méfiant. A l'origine, Draco comptait seulement lui rendre service. Mais l'insinuation de Ron le piqua à vif. Il décida d'en profiter.

« Ton lit est plus confortable que le mien. » Ron fronça les sourcils. Draco laissa ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents : « Tu prends mon matelas moisi et je prends ton lit. » Ron grinça des dents mais finalement :

« ça marche... »

-

Dire que Draco se trouvait futé. Oh oui, le lit de Ron était bien mieux confortable que sa paillasse. Mais le lit étant plus grand, il était, pour quelqu'un d'aussi mince que lui, inchauffable. Il grelottait. Il frotta ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour échauffer sa peau mais rien n'y fit. Il rajouta des couvertures mais l'air semblait s'infiltrer partout. Il jura. Il passa un pull et un jogging par dessus son pyjama mais sa peau refusait de se réchauffer. Il avait envie de pleurer. Sa stupide idée se retournait contre lui. Il entendait Weasley ronfler comme un bienheureux et Potter... Potter était parti, encore une fois...

Mais si Potter est parti... Il se glissa hors du lit et s'approcha de son ancien lit. Il comptait bien le récupérer tout compte fait. Il trouverait bien une excuse demain. Après tout, Ron était une telle marmotte que s'il le flanquait par terre, l'autre ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il entreprit de pousser le rouquin mais celui-ci pesait un âne mort. Il lutta pendant dix minutes sans parvenir à le faire bouger. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, exténué.

Mais alors, un bras musclé vint emprisonner sa taille. Il eut beau tirer et pousser, il ne parvint pas à se dégager. Il allait employer les grands moyens et attraper sa baguette lorsque la voix endormie du roux lui parvint. Il se figea, écoutant.

« Draco... » C'était un murmure à peine audible. Draco vit rouge. L'autre le reconnaissait dans son sommeil et ne daignait pas s'éveiller ! Il le secoua mais rien n'y fit. Le résultat fut pire : le bras se resserra désespérément autour de sa taille. Puis, la voix encore : « Magnifique... » Draco pestait à voix basse. De quoi pouvait bien rêver cet imbécile ? Il allait lui coller un coup de coude dans l'oeil lorsque la voix reprit : « Draco... » Il écouta plus attentivement, surpris. « Tes hanches... » La voix se fit plus grave, le bras serra encore. Soudain, une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit du Serpentard lorsque le nez du roux commença à fourrager sa jambe.

« Cet idiot fait un rêve cochon avec moi... » Il blanchit singulièrement. « Cet idiot fantasme sur moi... » Ses muscles se firent tout mous. Il se laissa glisser sur le matelas, dans une position très inconfortable, les jambes encore en dehors du lit, n'ayant pas la possibilité de s'allonger à cause de la petite tête de lit en métal. Il se mit à trembler, frigorifié, fatigué et perdu. Soudain, le bras ne serra plus et deux lumières bleues le fixèrent, encore voilées de sommeil.

Ron se redressa lentement, ne voulant pas le faire fuir. Draco était prostré, la tête braquée sur la lune au dehors, perdu quelque part dans sa tête. Le rouquin amorça un mouvement lent vers le blond et doucement le rapprocha de lui, son bras dans son dos. Draco se laissa faire et sa tête reposa contre le torse de Ron. Celui-ci entreprit lentement de les faire tous deux s'allonger. Une fois cela fait, il passa son autre bras autour de Draco pour le réchauffer davantage. Le blond était gelé. Discrètement, il entrelaça ses jambes à celles de l'autre qui le laissa faire. Draco cessa de trembler quand il entama de douces caresses sur sa tempe avec ses lèvres. Il respira plus posément et se blottit davantage contre le rouquin. Ron sourit quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il entendit le souffle plus lourd et régulier de Draco ayant sombré dans le sommeil. La crise était passée et il pouvait lui aussi retourner au pays des rêves.

- -

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même (surtout) s'il est négatif;)

Alors, on récapépète :

Au programme du prochain chapitre : qui sera donc posté le Dimanche 24 Novembre dans la soirée.

-Come Back to Hogwarts

-Jalousie (héhéhé)

Concernant le Bonus sur les Pôpa d'Edgar : il va être plus long qu'un chapitre traditionnel des Blés et les Coquelicots. Du coup, je risque de le poster plus tard que prévu, dans un souci de complétitude et de non omission des explications.

P.S = Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'invente parfois des mots. Néologisme en force !


End file.
